Escaping The Paradox
by Lisias
Summary: Traduction de Meri. Lors d'un accident durant une mission en tant qu'Auror, Harry est renvoyé en 1971, il aura alors plusieurs choix à faire. HP/SS
1. Partie 1A: Première Année

**Note de la Traductrice :** Bonsoir tous le monde ^^ je sais que ce n'est pas la fiction que tout le monde attend avec impatience ! Je mettrais en ligne le prochain chapitre de The Marriage Stone samedi ! J'aimerai finir de traduire le chapitre 29 avant de mettre le prochain en ligne.

Cette fiction comptera 6 chapitres :)! En sachant qu'il y a quatre parties et que la première et la dernière sont coupé en deux!

On m'a demandé dans une review si cette fiction était du même niveau que The Marriage Stone, elle est complètement différente et l'histoire en elle-même est agréable à lire. Mais elle n'a pas la profondeur de TMS ! Mais je suis sûre qu'elle vous plaira quand même !

J'ai quasiment fini de la traduire, à peine 3000 mots !

Merci de me suivre pour cette nouvelle aventure ^^

**Bêta : Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw ! Merci encore et toujours !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Escaping the Paradox**

**Auteur : **Meri

**Résumé :** Après avoir été renvoyé en 1971 Harry a plusieurs choix à faire.

**Note 1 : **Pour une scène spécifique durant la cinquième année de Severus une grande partie des dialogues a été directement prise de L'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre Vingt-Huit : Le Pire Souvenir de Snape

**Note 2 :** La description de Tom Riddle lorsque Harry le rencontre pour la première fois est directement prise du Prince de Sang-Mêlé Chapitre vingt : La requête de Lord Voldemort

**Prologue**

\- Peterson qu'est-ce que l'on a ? Morgan m'a envoyé pour aider, dit Harry en s'accroupissant juste à côté de lui.

L'air autour d'eux portait cette odeur de pluie, ils étaient à la lisière d'un sort de protection d'une vieille cabane dans la Forêt de Dean. Milt Peterson lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

\- Nous avons une prise d'otage, nous pensons qu'ils veulent tenter un rituel de sang pour activer un objet qu'ils ont volé à ce dealer de Reliques Noirs.

L'estomac d'Harry se serra.

\- Merde ! C'est une espèce d'objet dont les pouvoir distordent le temps n'est-ce pas ?

\- D'après ce que l'on a pu trouver sur les quelques parchemins qui y font référence, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que cela peut faire mais nous sommes à peu près sûrs que cela peut transporter un grand nombre de gens s'il est activé dans un lieu bondé.

Une pluie fine commença à tomber et Peterson jeta un regard dégoûté au ciel.

\- Je doute que nous puissions utiliser un sort qui fasse partir la pluie pour l'instant.

\- Probablement pas, acquiesça Harry, il y a de grande chance que l'on soit détectés. J'ai entendu dire que l'objet avait besoin d'énormément de Magie Noire pour fonctionner.

\- Plus que ce que ces idiots ont, ça c'est sûr et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont besoin de l'otage et du rituel. Nous devons réfléchir à comment nous allons les attraper. Peterson leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le ciel. A part ça, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

Harry rit.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ca ne compte pas vraiment quand on est déjà fiancé à la sorcière avec qui l'on sort.

\- Ne laisse surtout pas Ginny entendre que tu as dit ça, elle s'attend à ce que l'on sorte manger dehors ce soir, Harry sourit et tapota sa poche. On va regarder pour une maison demain.

\- Bien joué, sourit Peterson, vous avez enfin choisi une date n'est-ce pas ?

\- L'été prochain. Il commença à pleuvoir plus fort et Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la cabane. On ferait mieux d'y aller ou nous allons faire attendre nos demoiselles. Ou sont Johnson et Pickering ?

\- De l'autre côté de la cabane, juste derrière les protections. Ils veulent essayer de les faire tomber.

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire ça et ne pas les alerter sur notre venue. Harry n'était pas sûr d'y arriver lui-même et pourtant il était bien plus puissant qu'eux. Peut-être en s'y mettant tous. Peut-être que je peux lancer un stupefix à travers les protections.

Peterson hocha la tête.

\- Tu devrais essayer…

Un cri retentit dans l'air.

\- Merde. Harry leva sa baguette. Stupefix ! Il poussa ses pouvoirs dans ce sort et vers la cabane. Tout fut entouré de lumière avant que les protections ne tombent. Allons-y !

Peterson et lui coururent vers la cabane et Johnson et Pickering vinrent de l'autre côté. Pickering arriva en premier et donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Une sorcière était allongée sur le sol, un poignard enfoncé dans la poitrine. Deux sorciers étaient allongés sur le sol à côté d'elle. Un objet était posé sur la table, de la fumée s'échappant de lui.

Alors qu'Harry passait la porte, la baguette levée, l'objet explosa dans un grand bruit aigu. Un faisceau de lumière bleue s'en échappa. Il frappa Harry au milieu de la poitrine et il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier que le monde devint noir.

**-ETP-**

**Partie 1A : Première année**

Quand Harry reprit conscience, il resta allongé en essayant d'évaluer la situation. Il y avait une fine brise qui tombait et la température était plus chaude que dans la forêt. Il était allongé sur le sol, dehors, plutôt que dans la cabane.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? lui demanda une voix étrangement familière.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et ensuite les referma à nouveau. Oh doux Merlin. Albus Dumbledore était debout au-dessus de lui mais pas le Albus Dumbledore qu'il avait connu à l'école ou même celui qu'il avait vu à King's Cross. Celui-ci était visiblement plus jeune, même si Harry ne savait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi vieux pouvait sembler plus jeune.

Une chose fut immédiatement apparente : le jeune Dumbledore ne s'habillait pas mieux que le plus vieux. Cette teinte de vert citron sur ses robes pouvait rendre n'importe qui aveugle s'il la regardait trop longtemps.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry, est-ce que je suis mort ?

\- Je ne pense pas. A part si je le suis aussi.

Sa voix était trop amusée pour qu'il pense réellement qu'il soit mort.

Il valait mieux ne pas lui dire que de ce qu'Harry en savait, il _était _mort. Cela pourrait l'énerver. Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, priant d'être capable de pouvoir s'occuper de tout cela. Il était allongé aux pieds de Dumbledore sur ce qui semblait être le parc de Poudlard.

\- Etes-vous blessé ? Pouvez-vous bouger ? Dumbledore s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son bras.

C'était suffisamment solide, Harry essaya de s'assoir et, même s'il réussit à faire en sorte que ses muscles lui obéissent, ils ne le firent pas de bonne grâce.

-D'où venez-vous ? La question était posée distraitement et les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que l'homme souhaitait une réponse.

Harry ressentait le _besoin _de lui répondre, un sentiment qui lui était totalement étranger et auquel il pouvait résister facilement. *

\- Où suis-je ?

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se levèrent.

-N'avez-vous pas appris qu'il ne faut pas répondre à une question par une autre question ?

-Vous n'êtes pas la première personne à le mentionner. Peut-être la meilleure question serait _en quelle _année est-on ?

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait donner pour l'instant tant qu'il n'avait pas plus d'informations. Le sourire de Dumbledore se fana.

-Nous sommes en août 1971 et vous êtes à l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

1971 ! Oh merde. Tout l'air s'échappa des poumons d'Harry. Mon Dieu c'était, quoi, neuf ans avant qu'il ne vienne au monde. Comment, par l'enfer, allait-il trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui ? Cette machine à remonter dans le temps requérait un autre rituel de sang. Et un retourneur de temps ne fonctionnait que dans un seul sens. Il devrait probablement trouver une autre sorte de relique. S'il y en avait une qui existait. Il était tellement dans la merde.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien mon garçon ? La voix de Dumbledore le ramena au moment présent.

\- Oui, haleta Harry.

Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien, cela serait sûrement le cas pendant un long moment. Il avait besoin d'Hermione. Qui était hors d'atteinte, de même que Ron. Et tous ceux qu'il avait connus.

\- Voulez-vous vous allonger ? Dumbledore semblait inquiet et Harry se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler.

De la sueur commença à couler le long du dos d'Harry. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de se rallonger et de se réveiller de ce cauchemar chez lui.

\- Je suis déjà sur le sol.

\- Je pensais plus à l'infirmerie, même si Madame Pomfresh, notre médicomage, n'est pas encore arrivée.

Malheureusement il n'y avait rien à l'infirmerie qui allait l'aider. La bibliothèque peut-être mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir y accéder.

\- Je pense que du thé serait une bonne idée. Ou peut-être un verre.

\- Je pense que je peux vous offrir les deux. Laissez-moi vous aider à vous relever.

Il prit l'un des bras d'Harry d'une poigne étonnement ferme et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Merci. Harry se balança légèrement avant de garder l'équilibre.

Il suivit Dumbledore dans l'école, ses jambes pesaient une tonne et il trébucha une fois mais Dumbledore le rattrapa. Celui-ci entra dans son bureau qui semblait remarquablement le même que celui de l'époque d'Harry. Il fit un geste dans sa direction pour l'inviter à prendre un siège.

\- Thé ?

\- S'il vous plaît. Harry aurait été prêt à tuer quelqu'un pour une tasse là tout de suite.

\- Digby, appela Dumbledore.

Un elfe de maison apparut dans le bureau dans un pop.

\- Le Directeur a besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Peux-tu apporter du thé pour moi et… Dumbledore fit une pause attendant clairement qu'Harry remplisse le blanc.

\- Potter, Harry Potter, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Merde. Dire à Dumbledore son nom pourrait avoir des répercussions sur le futur, comme lorsqu'il allait venir à Poudlard ou même avant au moment où il allait naître. Mon Dieu, il allait devoir faire attention à chaque mot qu'il dirait à qui que ce soit dans ce temps. Et cela n'avait jamais été son fort.

\- Il semblerait, murmura Dumbledore se tournant vers l'elfe, du thé pour Monsieur Potter et moi.

L'elfe fut rapide, en à peine quelque minutes Harry avait une tasse entre les mains. Il prit une gorgée doucement, laissant la théine se loger dans son corps. Il espérait à moitié que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve duquel il allait se réveiller.

\- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire d'où vous venez ? La question était un peu moins subtile que précédemment mais le ton de Dumbledore montrait qu'il voulait une réponse.

\- Vous ne me croiriez probablement pas si je vous le disais et je ne suis pas sûr que vous le dire soit une bonne idée. Harry ne connaissait pas grand-chose à propos de la théorie des paradoxes mais il était certain qu'il devait partir de cette temporalité avant qu'il n'y naisse sinon quelque chose d'affreux allait arriver. Juste y penser lui serra le cœur.

\- Peut-être. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit je suis…

\- Clairement un Potter. Et un puissant en plus de cela.

\- Vous pouvez le deviner juste en me regardant ?

Dumbledore gloussa.

\- Que vous êtes un Potter ? Absolument, c'est écrit sur votre visage.

\- Non, je veux dire que je suis puissant. Il se demandait si Dumbledore pensait qu'il était une menace, ce qui aurait du sens.

\- Ça aussi, dit le vieux sorcier en rencontrant son regard et en poussant une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois il était sûr qu'il devait s'attendre à être repoussé.

Ce qu'Harry fit.

\- Cela veut juste dire que j'ai quelques bases d'Occlumencie.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, continua Dumbledore en s'asseyant dans sa chaise, comme il est de connaissance publique qu'Ignatius Potter a eu plusieurs enfants illégitimes, je peux seulement deviner que vous êtes l'un d'entre eux.

Dumbledore lui tendait une perche, Harry hocha la tête.

\- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai… fait mes études à l'Institut de Salem. Aux Etats-Unis.

\- Je suis surpris que vous ayez gardé un tel accent anglais.

Le salaud.

\- Je revenais en Angleterre tous les étés pour rester avec ma mère jusqu'à sa mort. Elle était moldue.

\- Ah donc vous connaissez le Monde Moldu ?

\- Oui bien sûr, très bien. Harry avait le sentiment que Dumbledore savait qu'il mentait mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi vous-y intéressez-vous ?

\- Je cherche quelqu'un pour enseigner, Dumbledore fit une pause, ayant clairement besoin de réfléchir à cela. L'Etude des Moldus.

\- Pourquoi me le dîtes-vous ?

\- Avez-vous déjà un travail ? Il y avait dans les yeux de Dumbledore un pétillement et Harry se demandait toujours à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

\- Je viens juste d'arriver. Harry ferma les yeux et les ouvrit à nouveau. Excusez mon indélicatesse mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Peut-être cela peut-il nous être bénéfique à tous les deux, dit Dumbledore.

Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir à quoi pensait cet homme. Pourquoi prendrait-il un tel risque ? Il ne dit rien, attendant.

Dumbledore ne souriait plus maintenant.

\- J'ai trouvé qui vous étiez, d'où vous veniez et je vous offre un emploi et un endroit où rester.

\- Vous voulez être sûr que je ne suis pas une menace n'est-ce pas ? Cela ressemblait beaucoup au Dumbledore que Harry avait connu. Je pourrais très bien être un sorcier des ténèbres ou un fou. Comment le sauriez-vous ?

\- Je sens que vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais j'aimerais être sûr.

Dans le passé, cela lui avait servi de faire confiance à Dumbledore mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire ce qu'il entendait. C'était juste trop parfait. C'était trop parfait.

\- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement me surveiller ?

\- Vous semblez être venu grâce à un portail qui s'est refermé derrière vous. J'aimerais quelques explications, je ne crois pas que les choses arrivent simplement sans raison.

Ok, donc il savait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Malheureusement ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait et Harry ne pouvait pas l'aider cette fois.

-Je…

Dumbledore leva la main.

\- Dîtes moi ce que vous pouvez.

\- Nous travaillions sur un cas de Magie Noire avec un objet qui modifie le temps mis en marche par un rituel de magie noire.

\- Nous ?

\- Je suis un Auror.

\- J'aurais dit que vous ne semblez pas si vieux.

\- J'ai vingt-trois ans. Harry rencontra son regard et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas possible il avait l'impression que Dumbledore regardait à travers lui.

\- Mais en vous regardant dans les yeux, je peux voir que vous êtes beaucoup plus vieux que vous n'en avez l'air. Plus vieux que vingt-trois ans. Qu'avez-vous vu dans votre courte vie ?

La vie et la mort et tout ce qui se trouvait entre les deux. Mais Harry n'allait pas le lui dire.

\- Je ne devrais pas être là.

\- Je le pense aussi mais à part si vous pouvez m'en dire plus je ne peux pas vous aider.

Il était clair que pour certaines raisons Dumbledore voulait l'aider.

\- Peut-être ne devriez-vous pas me faire confiance. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Et non, je ne suis pas prêt à en parler. Peut-être quand j'aurai moi-même plus de réponses.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- Très bien.

L'un des points fort d'Harry était d'être capable de jauger n'importe quelle situation. Tout de suite, il ne détectait rien de la part de Dumbledore qui aurait pu le mettre sur ses gardes. Rentrer à la maison ne serait pas une chose facile et il avait besoin d'un travail pour survivre. Harry soupira.

\- Je vais prendre ce travail. J'en déduis que cela me donnera accès à la Section Interdite de la Bibliothèque, j'ai quelques recherches à faire.

\- Encore une chose, si vous prenez ce poste alors, je vous demanderai de ne pas partir avant que l'année ne soit finie. Il est difficile de trouver un enseignant en plein milieu d'année, lui dit Dumbledore.

-Je suis d'accord.

Toutes ces recherches lui prendraient probablement toute une année. Hermione lui manquait encore plus d'un coup. Mais elle sera encore plus fière de lui quand il aurait trouvé la solution par lui-même.

\- Et merci.

**-ETP-**

Le Chemin de Traverse semblait différent, il débordait toujours autant d'activité mais il semblait plus vieux, un peu minable. Tout avait été reconstruit après la guerre, comme si mettre quelque chose de brillant par-dessus le vieux pouvait rendre les choses meilleures. Peut-être cela avait-il été le cas. Alors qu'Harry marchait le long des rues, il ne reconnaissait personne mais plusieurs des gens qui passaient devant lui se retournaient pour lui jeter un deuxième coup d'œil. Madame Malkin était toujours tout droit dans l'Allée ?

\- Monsieur, lui dit-elle chaleureusement alors qu'il entrait. Quel genre de robes puis-je vous montrer ?

\- J'ai besoin de plusieurs robes de bonne qualité pour pouvoir enseigner.

Lorsqu'il avait été amené ici, il possédait suffisamment de Galions qu'il avait rétrécis et mis dans sa poche, ils devaient servir pour l'acompte de la maison. Merlin, Ginny devait probablement être malade d'inquiétude. Sa poitrine se serra, lorsqu'il rentrerait à la maison, il faudrait qu'il s'excuse auprès d'elle.

\- Enseignez-vous à Poudlard alors ? sourit-elle. Un Potter ?

-Oui. Il fut surpris qu'elle lui pose la question. Harry Potter. J'enseigne l'Etude des Moldus.

Il avait regardé les livres qui étaient demandés pour cette matière l'année dernière et avait décidé de ne pas trop changer. Les plans pour les cours étaient une autre histoire, il devait tous les rendre à Dumbledore pour la fin de la semaine et il ne les avait même pas encore commencés.

Il s'était déjà rendu chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter des livres sur la culture moldue. Malheureusement, _La Vérité sur le Monde Moldu : Du Téléfone à la Télévysion _c'était révélé aussi inexact qu'il l'avait pensé. Un autre voyage chez le libraire était donc à l'ordre du jour.

-Que pensez-vous de celle-ci ?

Elle avait ramené plusieurs styles de robes, dans différentes couleurs. Merlin, y avait-il vraiment quelqu'un qui portait cette teinte bleu sarcelle pour enseigner ?

Il pensa d'abord à demander des robes aux couleurs Griffondor mais, après tout, il donnerait cours à toutes les maisons.

\- Que diriez-vous du rouge foncé, du vert foncé et peut-être du noir ?

\- Très bien ! Pourquoi ne monteriez-vous pas sur l'estrade pour que je prenne vos mesures ? Elle s'agenouilla et sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège sur les ourlets. Aurez-vous besoin d'autres robes ?

\- En vérité, je pense que c'est le cas. Peut-être quelques robes pour tous les jours, dans les mêmes couleurs ?

Il devrait probablement aller dans le Londres Moldu pour s'acheter quelques jeans et chaussures. Peut-être aussi un pull ou deux. Autant il s'en plaignait, la douce chaleur des pulls tricotés par Molly lui manquait. Quand il rentrerait, il ne s'en plaindrait plus jamais.

\- Je fais envoyer le tout à Poudlard ? Elle bougeait déjà vers l'arrière-boutique. J'ai plusieurs autres styles…

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'une femme mince entrait, suivie d'un petit garçon. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux gras et leurs robes étaient trouées. Il y avait quelque chose de vaguement familier chez eux mais Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

\- Mrs. Snape. Le ton de Madame Malkin s'était fait un peu plus crispé. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas trouvé de robes de secondes mains qui aillent au garçon.

Eileen Snape, ce qui faisait que ce petit garçon… Oh Merlin. Alors qu'il la regardait, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Je sais. Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. J'ai demandé autour de moi mais… peut-être pourrez-vous trouverez quelque chose chez Oxfam.

\- Merci quand même, dit-elle défaite, je vais devoir enchanter mes robes d'écoles pour qu'elles lui aillent.

\- Et s'il n'est pas réparti à…

\- Oh, il sera à Serpentard. Eileen dit cela comme si c'était couru d'avance et elle ne sourit même pas en le disant.

Snape regardait le sol comme s'il espérait qu'il l'avale. Harry connaissait ce sentiment, il l'avait ressenti tellement de fois en tant qu'enfant quand vous vouliez quelque chose qui vous était refusé. Embarrassé pour le pauvre garçon, Harry se racla la gorge.

\- Oh, Mr. Potter, je reviens vers vous tout de suite.

Eileen se tourna vers la porte.

\- Suis-moi Severus…

\- Mrs. Snape, la retint Harry, je m'appelle Harry Potter, vous ne vous souvenez probablement pas de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Elle semblait vigilante et fatiguée. Comme si elle ne pouvait plus supporter grand-chose.

\- Non, je suis désolée, je ne me souviens pas de vous.

\- Il y a quelques années, votre père s'est montré très gentil à mon égard. Il m'a aidé à me sortir d'une mauvaise situation…

\- Quelle genre de situation ? demanda Snape. Son ton prouvant qu'il savait qu'Harry mentait.

\- Chut Severus, lui dit Eileen, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous.

\- J'aimerais vous retourner cette gentillesse, puis-je payer pour les robes de Sna… Severus ?

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire une chose pareille ? Elle ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il avait à gagner là-dedans mais il était très clair dans l'expression de son visage qu'elle se posait la question.

\- Je crois que si quelqu'un se montre bienveillant à votre égard, vous devez être bienveillant à votre tour auprès de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et même s'il se fichait de l'homme que ce garçon allait devenir, il lui devait tellement de choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en acquitter. L'une des choses qu'il regrettait était que lorsque tout fut fini, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de pouvoir faire la paix avec Snape.

Snape renifla.

\- Vous devriez vous montrez bienveillant envers la personne qui l'a été à votre égard.

\- Et bien ton grand-père n'est pas là aujourd'hui. M'autoriserez-vous à vous donner cette faveur ? Il lui lança son meilleur sourire.

Madame Malkin revint dans la boutique et lorsqu'elle vit qu'Eileen et Severus étaient toujours dans son magasin, elle eut l'air légèrement ennuyée.

\- Je vous ai dit…

\- Je viens juste de dire à Mrs. Snape que ce serait un honneur pour moi de voir Severus habillé de ses robes d'écoles.

Madame Malkin et Eileen s'étranglèrent de surprise.

\- Merci, lui dit Eileen.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en retour ? lui demanda Snape, irradiant la suspicion.

\- Pour l'instant, rien du tout. Toutefois, si tu veux faire quelque chose, j'aimerais que tu réussisses à l'école et je le considérerais comme un payement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne vouliez rien de plus que cela. Snape croisa ses bras sur son torse et lui jeta une bonne imitation de son regard noir. Pour une certaine raison, Harry se sentit encore plus désolé pour lui.

\- Quelques fois, cela suffit, lui dit Eileen avant de se tourner vers Madame Malkin. Un jeu de robe s'il vous plaît.

\- En vérité, pourquoi ne me laisseriez-vous pas payer pour tout ce dont il a besoin ? Il grandit probablement tellement vite que vous devez avoir du mal à suivre. Il lança un regard à une Madame Malkin choquée. Pouvez-vous poser un charme sur les robes pour qu'elles durent toute l'année, même s'il a une poussée de croissance ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Cela coûte un peu plus cher.

\- Cela ira.

L'expression de Snape était remplie de pure suspicion alors qu'il montait sur l'estrade mais Eileen avait l'air reconnaissante. Harry pouvait vivre avec cela.

**-ETP-**

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir ? demanda Harry en entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le message qu'il avait reçu était un peu vague et, du coup, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas violé une règle qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez acheté de nouvelles robes et des livres pour Severus Snape cette après-midi. Dumbledore lui indiqua un siège près du feu sur lequel il s'assit.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, je viens juste de revenir du Chemin de Traverse. Harry s'assit et secoua la tête alors que le Directeur lui offrait des bonbons. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Non, je suis juste curieux de savoir pourquoi. Il y a beaucoup d'étudiants dans le besoin ici. Pourquoi lui ? Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la désapprobation dans son ton.

\- Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que c'est parce qu'il était là ? demanda Harry.

Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il y avait une histoire entre lui et Snape et que le Snape qu'il connaissait n'existerait peut-être pas.

Changer le présent de Snape pouvait aussi vouloir dire changer son futur, les conséquences pourraient être graves. Il ne devrait probablement pas penser à Snape mais il était difficile de ne pas ressentir de la compassion pour un homme qui les avait tellement aidés et qui n'avait rien reçu en retour que la mort.

Avec un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage, Dumbledore fixait Harry.

\- Je sens qu'il y a beaucoup plus qu'un simple acte de gentillesse aléatoire.

Bien sûr qu'il le sentait.

\- Possible, esquiva Harry, il est aussi possible que j'ai été suffisamment pauvre dans ma vie et que je sais ce que cela veut dire de vouloir désespérément quelque chose que j'aimerais pouvoir le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai pu bénéficier d'actes de gentillesse, peut-être que je ne fais que en faire bénéficier quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Une pensée noble, j'en suis sûr. Et je comprends que vous ne voulez rien me dire.

Harry se frotta l'arrière de la nuque et soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je ne veux juste pas donner trop d'informations, j'espère trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi cet été.

Cela lui valut un regard aiguisé.

\- Et vous allez acheter les robes de Mr. Snape l'année prochaine ?

\- S'il s'en sort bien cette année, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ait de l'argent l'année prochaine pour acheter des robes.

De nouvelles robes et livres ne feraient pas une grande différence sur le long terme mais cela pourrait être suffisant pour que Snape trouve quelques joies à l'école.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez si sérieux à propos de cela.

\- Cela le place sur un pied d'égalité avec les autres étudiants. Il ne se démarquera pas trop et pas pour les mauvaises raisons.

-Cela ne l'aidera peut-être pas autant que vous l'auriez voulu. Il vient d'un milieu très pauvre qui a certainement laissé une marque sur lui aussi bien que l'aurait fait le fait de commencer l'année dans des robes trouées.

-Je ne peux pas m'occuper de la pauvreté mais du reste, si. Et je l'ai fait, est-ce que c'est un problème ?

Parce que, vraiment, Dumbledore devrait être reconnaissant du fait que l'un de ses étudiants ait reçu un peu d'aide.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai peur que vous ne preniez un chemin qui ne vous ferait aucun bien ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que…

Non, il n'allait pas dire à Dumbledore que, peut-être, si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de prendre Snape sous son aile, il n'aurait pas fini sa vie dans la misère qu'elle avait été. Avec un peu de chance, Harry ne serait plus là après sa première année.

Dumbledore lui jeta un autre regard dur et ensuite soupira. Même après seulement quelques semaines dans cette temporalité, Harry avait remarqué que Dumbledore savait quand laisser tomber et quand pousser pour obtenir des réponses. C'était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué lorsqu'il été enfant.

**-ETP—**

Harry venait de traverser le mur menant au quai 93/4, il était en retard évidemment. Il était supposé rencontrer les préfets de chaque maison. Cela serait intéressant d'être dans le train en tant que chaperon. Dumbledore lui avait dit que cela serait un bon moyen d'apprendre à connaître les enfants. Il se dépêcha sur le quai, regardant rapidement autour de lui. Les préfets étaient groupés à côté de la tête du train.

\- Bonjour, dit-il, je suis le Professeur Potter, votre chaperon pour cette année. Dîtes moi vos noms et je vous promets que je ne me souviendrai d'aucun d'entre eux.

Certains d'entre eux rirent.

Une jeune fille grande et habillée de robes élégantes fit un pas en avant et leva la main.

\- Je m'appelle Eloise Haybert et voici Bruno Daniel. Elle fit un signe de tête vers le garçon qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Nous sommes les Préfets en Chef pour cette année.

Eloise était à Serdaigle alors que Bruno était à Poufsouffle. Ils lui présentèrent tous les autres préfets tellement rapidement qu'Harry ne put retenir que quelques noms. L'un d'entre eux était celui de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry se retint de dire quoi que ce soit alors qu'il serrait sa main dans sa poche pendant un moment avant de serrer la main que Malfoy lui offrait. Avec les cheveux coupés courts et un corps fin plutôt que bien entretenu comme l'adulte qu'Harry connaissait, Malfoy ressemblait plus à Draco qu'à sa version adulte.

\- Content de vous rencontrer Mr. Malfoy.

Le regard que Malfoy lui lança lui prouva qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot mais il sourit.

\- Moi de même Monsieur. Quelle matière enseignez-vous ?

\- L'Etude des Moldus et j'encadrerai à mi-temps les cours de Quidditch.

Malfoy ricana mais face au regard aiguisé d'Harry, il préféra se retenir de dire quoi que ce soit.

Harry sourit au reste d'entre eux.

\- C'est une procédure standard pour vous tous, nous devons nous assurer que tous les premières années atteignent le quai, surtout les Nés-Moldus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au regard méprisant de Malfoy.

\- J'ai une liste de nom, lui dit Eloise en souriant, je m'assurerai qu'on ne perde personne.

\- Merci, lui répondit Harry, je vous verrai dans le train.

Harry regarda les préfets emmener les différents groupes d'enfants à bord du train, faisant en sorte d'être sûrs que leurs bagages iraient au bon endroit. Certains premières années retenaient leurs larmes face au fait de quitter leurs parents pour la première fois. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit aussi compliqué, lorsqu'il prenait le train pour aller à l'école, il n'avait jamais pensé à toute la coordination qui était requise pour faire en sorte que tout le monde arrive à l'école.

Il jeta des regards autour de lui et vit Eileen Snape et Severus se dépêchant de traverser le mur menant au quai. Eileen portait un œil au beurre noir et il était évident qu'elle avait du mal à se déplacer. Ses joues étaient rougies et Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais son regard le suppliait de ne rien en faire.

\- Mrs. Snape, Severus cela me fait plaisir de vous voir.

\- Mr. Potter, lui répondit Eileen sans le regarder, merci encore pour les…

Severus grogna, il portait déjà ses nouvelles robes mais ses cheveux étaient gras et son vieux bagage semblait tenir seulement grâce au scotch qui l'entourait.

\- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas mettre ton bagage dans le train ? Harry sortit sa baguette et enchanta sa valise pour qu'elle le suive.

\- Suis Mr. Potter et fait ce qu'il te dit, lui dit Eileen avant d'embrasser sa joue. Je dois aller au travail.

\- Je m'assurerai qu'il soit dans le train.

Elle hocha la tête avant de partir rapidement.

Le visage de Snape montrait son outrage.

\- Je lui ai dit que je pouvais venir par moi-même, elle n'avait pas besoin de m'accompagner comme si j'étais un bébé.

Combien de fois Harry avait-il voulu que quelqu'un l'accompagne sur le quai ?

\- Elle se soucie de toi tu sais ?

Snape leva la tête pour le regarder.

\- Je le sais bien mais…

Harry se força à rire.

\- Allons te trouver une place. Il se tourna et la valise de Snape le suivit doucement derrière lui. Eloise.

Elle se retourna.

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Voici Severus Snape, pouvez-vous faire en sorte que sa valise soit dans le train ?

Eloise baissa les yeux vers Snape et lui sourit.

\- Enchantée de te rencontrer Snape. Elle lui tendit la main. Je m'appelle Eloise Haybert.

\- Enchanté aussi Miss Haybert. Il sera sa main poliment.

\- Eloise ou Haybert. Si tu ne connais pas quelqu'un, utilise juste son nom de famille jusqu'à ce qu'il t'autorise à l'appeler par son prénom. Les professeurs sont les seuls pour lesquels on utilise Mr. Ou Miss.

\- Merci Eloise, lui répondit Snape en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Peut-être seras-tu réparti à Serdaigle.

Snape baissa les yeux, son visage rougissant.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Ma mère m'a dit que je serais répartit à Serpentard.

Il avait dit cela comme s'il ne le voulait pas. C'était une surprise mais en sachant qu'il était un sang-mêlé et pauvre, peut-être cela était-il logique.

\- Et bien si tu ne veux pas être à Serpentard, tu as juste à le dire au Choixpeau.

Eloise rit.

\- Est-ce que ça fonctionnerait ?

\- Je sais de source sûre que oui. Harry baissa le regard vers Snape. Tu peux être ce que tu veux.

Snape le regardait incrédule mais avec une petite part d'espoir.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Tu n'as rien à perdre à essayer n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Eloise, montons à bord.

**-ETP—**

*** : à ce moment-là Dumbledore utilise la Legilimancie pour obliger Harry à lui répondre. **

**J'espère que cela vous a plût ^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**


	2. Partie 1B: Première Année

**Note de la Traductrice : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur le premier chapitre. Je suis super heureuse parce que j'ai finie de traduire cette fic, il y aura donc bien six chapitres que je mettrais en ligne toutes les semaines !

Désolée pour le double email que vous avez dû recevoir x) j'avais espacé chaque partie en utilisant la petite étoile qui n'est pas reconnu sur ff, du coup ça faisait un gros bloc sans aucune délimitation et ce n'était pas agréable à lire. J'ai donc supprimé le chapitre le temps de tout changer sur Word.

**Bêta :** Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw !

**Auteur : **Meri

**Résumé :** Après avoir été renvoyé en 1971 Harry a plusieurs choix à faire.

**Note 1 : **Pour une scène spécifique durant la cinquième année de Severus une grande partie des dialogues a été directement prise de L'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre Vingt-Huit : Le Pire Souvenir de Snape

**Note 2 :** La description de Tom Riddle lorsque Harry le rencontre pour la première fois est directement prise du Prince de Sang-Mêlé Chapitre vingt : La requête de Lord Voldemort

**Bonne lecture !**

**Escaping The Paradox**

**Partie 1B : Première année**

\- Excusez-moi Professeur Potter, quelqu'un tapota son épaule.

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec quelqu'un qui ressemblait à une plus vieille version de lui-même. Le brun n'avait pas réalisé que ses yeux verts se trouvaient des deux côtés de la famille.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Mon nom est Edward Potter…

\- Et je suis James Potter, dit James la poitrine bombée.

\- N'interromps pas ton père James. Je suis Rose, lui dit-elle.

Elle était merveilleusement belle et élégamment vêtue. Dans un sens, elle lui rappelait Narcissa Malfoy, pas vraiment à cause de son apparence : elle était petite et avait des cheveux noirs mais par son allure. Comme si elle savait la place qu'elle tenait dans la société depuis sa naissance.

James semblait aussi connaître sa place dans la société. Et, tout de suite, il avait l'air de penser qu'il était le centre de l'univers. Harry avait tenté de se préparer à cette rencontre mais même en sachant qu'elle allait avoir lieu, cela ne rendait pas les choses moins étranges. Clairement, ce n'était pas son père, pas encore, juste un enfant de onze ans pourri gâté.

Edward se racla la gorge.

\- J'espère que vous m'excuserez la présomption mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre nom et votre apparence…

Merde. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à les rencontrer comme ça. Il pensait vraiment que tout le monde ignorerait la chose.

\- Je ne compte pas vous créer d'ennuis, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète…

\- Non, non pas du tout, dit rapidement Edward en secouant la tête, ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que j'ai pensé que nous pourrions avoir une parenté commune. Et clairement, vous savez que c'est le cas, êtes-vous l'un des enfants de mon frère ? Le fils d'Ignatius ?

\- Non pas qu'il m'aurait reconnu comme tel, Harry essaya de faire sonner cette déclaration comme s'il était résigné.

Comme il détestait de devoir mentir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin d'un passé et celui-ci était beaucoup trop pratique pour qu'il l'ignore.

\- Il n'aurait reconnu aucun de ses enfants illégitimes, quel idiot.

Etonnement, les manières et le ton d'Edward disait qu'il désapprouvait les actions de son frère. L'estime d'Harry vis-à-vis de son grand père monta d'un cran.

\- Probablement pas un sang-mêlé comme moi de toute façon.

\- Votre mère était une moldue ? Ou une née-moldue ? demanda Rose mais elle sonnait comme quelqu'un qui était vraiment intéressé par lui en tant que potentiel membre de la famille plutôt qu'un intrus.

\- Moldue, elle est morte il y a quelques années. Ignatius a payé les frais de l'Institut Salem pour que j'y étudie.

\- Mieux que ce qu'il a fait pour les autres, dit Edward, je suis content ; peut-être a-t-il appris le sens des responsabilités et de la compassion en devenant plus vieux. Vous êtes le plus jeune pour l'instant.

Ils semblaient prêts à l'accepter sans se poser de questions. Harry trouva cela… tellement invraisemblable, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils voudraient avoir quelque chose à faire avec lui.

\- Combien y en a-t-il d'autres ?

\- Il y en a quatre dont je connais l'existence. Et clairement Edward pensait qu'il pourrait y en avoir plus.

\- Et que leur est-il arrivé ? demanda prudemment Harry ses instincts d'Auror en alerte.

\- Ils ont tous quitté le Monde Magique. Deux d'entre eux étaient des Cracmols, un frère et une sœur, et ils vivent maintenant en Allemagne. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver leur nom, mais Tamara Talbot est partie en Australie et je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui est arrivé à Bradford Hanta… il a complètement disparu. Bien sûr, il vous a envoyé aux Etats-Unis.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne compte pas vous causer le moindre problème. Je dois accompagner le reste des enfants à bord du train, Harry fit un pas en arrière et regarda avec espoir dans la direction de celui-ci.

Edward ne sembla pas vouloir laisser Harry s'échapper.

\- J'aimerais vous parler à nouveau à propos de tout ceci. L'avez-vous rencontré avant qu'il ne meurt ?

\- Non, répondit Harry en secouant la tête, je n'ai jamais fait sa connaissance.

\- Si je viens à Pré-Au-Lard, pourriez-vous déjeuner ou diner avec moi ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien. La pensée de rencontrer sa famille pétilla en lui mais cela serait une bénédiction à double tranchant, il devrait mentir à ces personnes.

Le sifflet du train retentit.

\- Je vais te conduire à bord James, lui dit Harry, vous pouvez faire venir sa valise de ce côté.

\- Je prends mon chat avec moi. James souleva son chat noir, il était énorme et siffla en direction d'Harry, il lui rappela Pattenrond.

\- Bonne idée, lui répondit Harry en le menant vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'intérieur du train.

\- Je peux y aller, n'est-ce pas Professeur Potter ? James le regardait, l'implorant de lui donner une réponse positive.

\- Dis correctement au revoir à ton père et ta mère.

Ses parents le prirent dans leurs bras et l'embrassèrent alors qu'il se tortillait comme tout enfant de onze ans embarrassé.

**-ETP-**

Tous les professeurs lui avaient dit que la première semaine était la plus compliquée. Et ce n'est pas vraiment qu'Harry ne les croyait pas mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit aussi dur. Harry arriva à survivre jusqu'au samedi de justesse.

Il s'assit à l'une des grandes tables de la bibliothèque et commença à y poser des livres. Ses espoirs de trouver une solution simple avaient disparu après la première semaine de recherches. Il n'y avait pas tant d'objets et ceux qu'il avait trouvés ne ressemblaient en rien à celui qui l'avait envoyé là. La plupart d'entre eux, comme le Retourneur de Temps, renvoyait dans le passé mais pas dans l'avenir. Il était toujours infiniment plus compliqué d'aller dans le futur parce que celui-ci changeait toujours à chaque décision qui était prise.

Durant la semaine, il avait été trop fatigué pour faire plus que feuilleter le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? lui demanda Severus en s'asseyant à sa table sans recevoir d'invitation.

Il n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir.

\- Un moyen de voyager dans le temps.

\- Pourquoi vous intéresseriez-vous à cela ? s'enquit Severus et cela se voyait qu'il trouvait l'idée idiote.

Harry essaya difficilement de ne pas sourire face à son expression.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Snape leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Vous voulez juste savoir ?

\- Vous semblez trouver cela étrange.

\- Je pense que vous êtes plus du genre à passer à l'action qu'à lire un livre.

Severus était plus observateur qu'Harry ne l'avait pensé, il sourit.

\- C'est assez vrai, comment le savez-vous ?

\- Cela semble juste être le cas. Severus ouvrit son livre et soupira.

\- Comment se passent vos cours ? demanda Harry lorsque Severus ne retourna pas à sa lecture.

\- Bien. Je suppose que vous savez que j'ai été envoyé à Serdaigle.

\- Le badge sur votre robe était un premier indice.

Severus lui lança réellement un sourire.

\- J'ai utilisé votre conseil à propos du Choixpeau.

\- Vous lui avez demandé de ne pas vous envoyer à Serpentard ?

\- Il m'a dit que j'étais suffisamment ambitieux pour Serpentard mais je suis aussi brave et que j'aimais apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il m'a demandé ce que j'aimais le plus.

\- Et vous lui avez dit que c'était d'apprendre de nouvelles choses ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard. Ma mère était surprise.

\- Je m'en doute. Il se fait un peu tard, ne devriez-vous pas retourner dans votre salle commune ?

\- Je dois lire ça, il fit un geste vers le livre ouvert devant lui.

Harry n'était pas un idiot.

\- Pour quand devez-vous rendre le devoir ?

\- La semaine prochaine.

\- Au lit.

Severus se renfrogna mais il prit son livre et partit.

**-ETP-**

\- Alors Harry, comment s'est passée votre semaine ? lui demanda McGonagall en s'asseyant sur l'une des confortables chaises de la salle des professeurs avec un grand soupir.

\- Réveillez-moi au printemps, ok Minerva ? Harry trouvait cela étrange d'appeler les professeurs par leurs prénoms mais ils lui avaient tous demandé de le faire.

McGonagall pouffa.

\- C'est horrible n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, juste harassant et j'ai le plus bizarre des mélanges entre des sang-purs libéraux et de naïfs nés-moldus. Tout le monde veut me corriger, j'ai peur que les livres ne soient pas aussi corrects que nous le pensions.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez Né-Moldu.

\- Je suis un sang-mêlé mais j'ai été élevé par des moldus. Et clairement, pas aussi bien informé que je le pensais.

En vérité ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant puisque même lorsqu'il avait été dans le monde moldu, il n'en avait pas vu grand-chose. Ses informations avaient au moins vingt ans de retard.

\- Suivez-vous le programme ?

\- Oui, l'année prochaine, si je reste, je trouverai un meilleur livre.

\- Bonne idée ! J'ai toujours pensé que le programme de cette classe devait bénéficier d'une refonte totale mais il n'y avait personne pour le faire. Je crois que les livres que vous utilisez datent du début du siècle.

\- Quasiment, je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant d'arriver et après il était beaucoup trop tard pour tout changer.

\- Vous avez des étudiants qui sortent du lot ?

\- Pas encore et vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- En première année, il y en a pas mal qui sont bons. Lily Evans par exemple, lui dit McGonagall.

\- Comme je ne les ai pas avant la troisième semaine, je n'ai pas encore eu à faire à eux. J'en ai croisé quelques-uns pendant que je patrouillais par contre.

Sa bouche se serra.

\- Et de la façon dont vous le dîtes, ce n'était pas une bonne rencontre.

\- James Potter et Sirius Black sont tranquilles séparément, ensemble ils sont… Harry secoua la tête les mots lui manquant, j'aimerais les frapper tous les deux.

Face à l'expression horrifiée de McGonagall, il rit.

\- Oh, je ne le ferai pas mais je peux fantasmer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un jeune homme de votre âge devrait fantasmer à propos d'autres choses, elle leva les sourcils de manière explicite.

La douleur qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine et qui n'avait jamais faibli le frappa d'un coup. Il détourna le regard.

\- Oui, vous avez probablement raison…

\- Oh, très cher, je suis désolé…

\- Non, j'ai récemment perdu ma fiancée et je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire mon deuil.

Il espérait trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez lui, cela devait être dur pour Ginny, pensa Harry. Au moins avait-elle sa famille pour lui apporter du réconfort. Il ne pouvait parler à personne d'elle ou de ses amis perdus.

\- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle, c'est dur quelquefois. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu enseigner ici ?

\- C'est l'une des raisons. J'espère toujours que cela va marcher et que je vais trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi.

Même s'il réussissait à s'intégrer dans cette vie, il ne préférait pas penser au fait qu'il allait devoir rester ici pour toujours.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous ne comptiez pas rester. McGonagall semblait légèrement désapprouver comme s'il était impossible d'enseigner pendant seulement une année.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je vais faire, soupira Harry.

Qu'il ne fasse pas plus de progrès dans l'identification de l'objet qui l'avait amené ici était une véritable source de frustration.

\- Donc, dîtes-moi à propos de Mr. Black et Mr. Potter. Ils vous rendent fou n'est-ce pas ?

\- Black ne sait strictement rien à propos du monde moldu mais fait quand même des blagues dénigrantes à ce sujet, James est un peu mieux. Mais ensemble, ils sont complètement impossibles.

En général, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de problèmes avec la discipline mais James et Sirius le poussaient dans ses retranchements. James semblait penser que parce qu'Harry était son _cousin__,_ il avait le droit à certains privilèges et il avait été quelque peu désappointé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'Harry traitait tout le monde de la même façon.

\- Potter se pense au-dessus de tout le monde et Black lui donne la réplique.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont juste fougueux mais ce sont de bons garçons. Le sourire de McGonagall s'estompa quelque peu, j'ai remarqué que vous vous intéressiez à Severus Snape, rusé comme un renard ce garçon. Je suis surprise qu'il n'ait pas été envoyé à Serpentard.

Harry n'apprécia pas son ton et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pense que c'est aussi un bon garçon et très intelligent en plus de cela.

\- Je ne remets pas en cause son intelligence mais il y a quelque chose à propos de lui…

\- La pauvreté n'est pas un crime, lui dit Harry probablement plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Elle le regarda et ensuite baissa le regard vers ses mains.

\- Non bien sûr que non, j'ai bien vu que vous lui apportiez votre soutien.

\- Je pense qu'il a beaucoup à offrir et si quelqu'un le met dans la bonne direction, il utilisera son talent pour quelque chose de bien plutôt que l'inverse.

Et avec cela, Harry se leva. Il n'avait rien d'autre à dire sur le sujet donc il partit de la salle.

**-ETP-**

\- Merci de me rencontrer, lui dit Edward alors qu'il se levait et lui tendait la main.

\- Je suis intrigué par le fait que vous m'ayez demandé. Je veux dire… Harry détourna le regard.

\- Non, je comprends. Edward se racla la gorge. Vous êtes mon neveu, je voudrais que vous fassiez partie de ma famille.

Harry voulait cela. Il voulait connaitre son grand-père même dans ces circonstances.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi même vous en souciez-vous ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Vous voulez dire après tout ce temps ? J'ai appris votre existence après la mort d'Ignatius, Edward soupira, je me suis rendu à son bureau au Ministère et l'un de ses enfants, Miss Talbot, en sortait. Je l'ai confronté à ce propos et il a fait pire que se défendre. Il m'a dit qu'il ne la considérait même pas comme une personne parce que sa mère était une moldue.

C'était horrible, Harry ne pouvait s'imaginer avoir un enfant et le rejeter de cette façon. Pour quelques raisons que ce soit.

\- Oh… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Harry baissa les yeux. Je lui suis reconnaissant pour l'éducation qu'il m'a offerte même si je ne l'ai jamais connu.

\- J'ai été choqué par son attitude mais je ne pouvais rien faire avant sa mort. Comme sa femme est morte avant lui, toutes ses possessions me sont revenues. Je me suis fait un devoir de retrouver les enfants dont je connaissais l'existence. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui. Je ne les blâme pas, c'est juste un hasard que vous vous soyez présenté à Poudlard.

\- C'est vrai, je ne veux aucun argent de votre part. Mais j'aimerais…

Une Famille. Les Weasley lui manquaient tous, comme si on lui avait coupé un membre et pour la première fois en treize ans, il allait être complètement seul à Noël, pourquoi cela devrait-il être ce qui lui faisait le plus mal alors que son monde entier avait disparu. Harry ne le savait pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille.

Edward sourit.

\- Cela me plairait. J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaitre, vous semblez être un bon garçon.

Harry essaya de ne pas se hérisser à l'usage du mot « garçon », il n'était pas suffisamment vieux pour trouver ce surnom amusant.

\- Oh, ne me regardez pas comme cela. A mon âge, tous les jeunes sont des garçons, je sais que vous êtes responsable de votre propre bien être et probablement depuis longtemps.

Harry rit, il était dur de rester fâché contre quelqu'un d'aussi génial.

\- Très bien, j'aimerais apprendre à vous connaitre Rose et vous.

\- James fait partie du lot aussi vous savez ?

\- Bien sûr, il est…

\- Pénible ? Rose et moi le savons et nous avons aggravé les choses en le gâtant mais… Edward haussa les épaules. Il est notre fils et nous avons attendu longtemps pour l'avoir. C'est le problème avec le Monde Magique. Les Sang-Pur se sont beaucoup trop mariés entre eux. Nous avons de moins en moins d'enfants et ils sont moins puissants. J'encouragerai James à se marier avec une Née-Moldue comme ça il pourra avoir des enfants puissants.

Harry voulu lui dire que cela allait fonctionner mais il sourit juste.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison, pourtant James semble suffisamment puissant.

\- Il est aussi puissant que n'importe quel Sang-pur mais il n'est pas aussi puissant que, disons, un sang-mêlé.

Une très jeune Rosmerta vint les voir pour prendre leur commande et leur repas arriva rapidement.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez pris sous votre aile le jeune Severus Snape, lui dit Edward après quelques bouchées de son repas.

Harry s'étouffa.

\- Quoi ? Ou avez-vous entendu cela ? Et quelles différences cela pourrait-il bien faire ?

\- Surement vous êtes-vous rendu compte que vous viviez dans une petite communauté, Madame Malkin l'a dit à Rose le jour même, elle a été surprise par votre générosité.

\- Oh, et bien, je sais ce que c'est de vouloir quelque chose et de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis sûr que c'est le cas. Mais c'était un geste très galant.

\- J'apprécie Severus, il est très intelligent et j'espère que lui montrer le bon chemin l'aidera dans le futur.

\- Il vient d'un milieu tellement pauvre que vous devrez faire plus que lui acheter ses livres et ses robes.

\- Comment connaissez-vous autant de choses à propos de lui ?

Edward le regarda et soupira.

\- C'est une petite communauté et j'entends par là toute la Grande-Bretagne Sorcière. Sa mère était l'une d'entre nous.

\- Si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi personne n'essaye de l'aider ?

\- Parce qu'elle refuserait cette aide. Son père n'était pas riche mais le nom des Prince est vieux et respecté, elle était déterminée à épouser Tobias Snape et son père l'avait menacée de la déshériter si elle le faisait. Elle est aussi têtue que lui et la plupart des gens ont l'impression qu'elle s'est jetée toute seule dans cette situation et qu'elle la mérite.

\- C'est dur vu à quel point cette situation est inconfortable. Elle aurait pu tenter de partir depuis.

\- J'ai entendu dire que certain de ses amis ont tenté de l'aider mais qu'elle a refusé. Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle en prenant Severus avec elle. Son père est mort il y a seulement deux ans et le fait qu'il n'ait jamais vu son petit fils était un véritable crève-cœur pour lui.

\- Il aurait pu lui laisser quelque chose. Mais Harry n'y croyait pas vraiment.

\- Réellement, à part un vieux Manoir en ruine, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Et tout ce qui restait est revenu à un cousin, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas aussi têtu qu'elle.

\- Je pense que Severus a de qui tenir.

\- Le connaissez-vous bien ?

\- Je fais des recherches et il passe beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque.

\- J'ai entendu qu'il était intelligent.

\- Il est brillant mais il a d'autres problèmes.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est le cas. Les robes et les livres vont sans doute aider mais rien n'effacera la vie qu'il a eue avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

Harry le savait parfaitement. Mais il pouvait l'aider et il le ferait.

**-ETP-**

Deux jours avant les vacances de Noël, Harry trouva le temps de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Entre les devoir à noter, les entraînements de Quidditch et les retenues, il n'avait pas le temps de dormir certaines semaines alors encore moins de faire des recherches. Il voulait récupérer sa vie mais il ne trouvait pas les informations dont il avait besoin.

S'il était chez lui, il aurait passé Noël avec les Weasley, Molly aurait créé un festin qui aurait fait gémir tout le monde, Ron et Hermione auraient été là, flirtant dans un coin. Bill et Fleur. Quand il était parti, Victoire était née et ils parlaient d'avoir un autre enfant. Andromeda et le petit Teddy. Et Ginny. Merde. Il prit une grande inspiration pour réduire l'élancement qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine.

Il avait promis de rester à l'école pendant une semaine pour aider à s'occuper des enfants qui ne rentraient pas mais il passait Noël avec les Potter. L'invitation était arrivée comme une surprise même s'il avait apprécié son déjeuner avec Edward, il ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose de leur part.

\- Professeur Potter, la voix de Severus pénétra ses rêveries.

\- Mr. Snape, n'est-il pas un peu tard pour vous pour hanter la bibliothèque ?

\- Je travaille sur un devoir que je dois rendre demain, je voulais y ajouter des choses. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à ses livres. Vous travaillez toujours sur le voyage dans le temps.

\- Oui toujours, Harry leva les yeux vers lui et soupira. Les cheveux de Severus étaient particulièrement gras aujourd'hui et il avait entendu des enfants se moquer de lui plus d'une fois à cause de cela. Peut-être n'était-ce pas sa place mais quelqu'un devait le lui dire. Mr Snape vous devriez vous laver les cheveux.

Le visage de Severus devint rouge et il baissa rapidement le regard.

\- Quelle différence cela peut-il faire ? Ce sont mes cheveux pas les vôtres.

\- Oui c'est le cas mais vos camarades de classes et moi-même devons les regarder.

\- Dans ce cas, ne les regardez pas.

\- Préfériez-vous que je ne vous parle pas ? Harry savait que c'était un risque mais cela le ferait peut-être comprendre.

Les yeux de Severus brillèrent de colère et pendant une seconde il pensa que Severus pourrait exploser.

\- Je veux parler avec vous.

\- Je suis heureux que ce soit le cas. J'aime parler avec vous aussi mais vous devez quand même vous laver les cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le faire, c'est que…

\- Juste qu'il n'y a pas toujours du shampoing pour pouvoir le faire ? Harry savait exactement ce que c'était.

Il utilisait ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans la salle de bain parce que les Dursley ne lui achèteraient jamais quoi que soit. Quand il retournait chez les Dursley pour l'été, il en ramenait suffisamment avec lui pour pouvoir tenir un mois ou plus, il utilisait ce qu'il pouvait jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

\- Quand nous n'en avons pas, ma mère me dit que je dois juste les rincer à l'eau. Le visage de Severus était rouge et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- Je sais. Mais il y a suffisamment de shampoing et de savon à Poudlard, je pense que vous devriez les utiliser. Vraiment.

\- Je sais que je devrais mais je déteste quand les gens me disent ce que je dois faire.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, il pouvait clairement voir l'adulte dans cet enfant.

\- Je vous le dis et il est dans votre intérêt de m'écouter. Je ne vous mentirai pas.

\- Tous le monde ment. Severus était beaucoup trop jeune pour être sûr de ce fait.

\- Vous avez raison, la plupart des gens mentent. Mais j'essaierai de ne pas vous mentir.

Mais il le ferait aussi longtemps qu'il se trouverait ici. Cela fit mal à la conscience d'Harry.

\- Essaierai. Severus avait l'air sceptique. Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose.

\- Non c'est vrai, mais parfois c'est tout ce que vous pouvez avoir.

Severus sembla y penser pendant un moment.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison.

**-ETP-**

Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée de la maison des Potter. Par rapport à ce qu'il savait et tous ce qu'il avait entendu à sa propre époque, les Potter s'en sortaient plutôt bien et un manoir n'aurait pas été bizarre. Même si la maison était grande et magnifiquement décorée, elle n'était pas à la même échelle que le Manoir Malfoy, il en fut reconnaissant.

\- Viens, puis-je te servir un verre de lait de poule ou veux-tu quelque chose de plus fort ? lui proposa Rose en le conduisant dans le salon.

Grande et aérée, il y avait des étagères de livres le long d'un des murs de la pièce et une large cheminée sur un autre. Des portes fenêtres menaient à un patio et Harry pouvait voir un jardin de l'autre côté.

\- Du lait de poule, lui répondit Harry en lui tendant les cadeaux qu'il avait apportés pour eux.

Acheter quelque chose pour James s'était révélé un peu compliqué puisqu'il était l'un de ses étudiant, il avait finalement choisi un livre sur le Quidditch qui venait juste de sortir.

\- Suis-je en avance ?

\- Pas du tout, lui dit Edward en entrant dans le salon et en lui tendant la main. Cela me fait plaisir de te voir à nouveau Harry.

\- Pour moi aussi Monsieur, Harry se demandait s'il était impoli de demander si d'autres personnes allaient venir, il pensait que cela allait être une fête.

\- La veille de Noël a toujours été une fête familiale. Malheureusement, il n'y a plus grand monde de des deux côtés de la famille, j'en ai peur. Edward baissa la tête et soupira, Mon frère Charlus s'est marié avec Dora Black et ils ont eu un fils, Devlin. Il est en Roumanie en train d'élever des Dragons.

Comme Charlie, Harry sourit à cette pensée. Oh attendez, Charlie n'était pas encore né.

\- Il sera la demain mais il est compliqué pour lui de venir. C'est la saison des accouplements.

\- Je pensais que c'était en automne. Pas que Harry s'y connaisse tant que ça en Dragons à part qu'il faille être très prudent autour d'eux.

\- Apparemment, l'espèce de dragon avec laquelle il travaille doit être enfermée dans une grange pour faire éclore ses œufs et ils préfèrent le faire en hiver, Edward sourit, Devlin est un gentil garçon…

\- Il est difficilement un garçon, dit Rose en souriant, il a quasiment quarante ans.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison ma chère, répondit Edward, comme je le disais, à part lui, il n'y avait personne jusqu'à ce que James arrive. Et il était une véritable surprise.

Rose haussa les épaules.

\- J'étais un peu trop vieille pour me retrouver enceinte. Mais j'étais très très heureuse.

\- Evidemment que tu l'étais, dit James, tu m'as eu moi.

\- C'est vrai.

James s'assit pendant un moment avant de sauter à nouveau sur ses pieds.

\- Je dois aller voir si Sirius peut venir demain !

\- N'est-il pas avec sa famille ? demanda Edward.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il aime beaucoup sa famille, ils croient à tous ces trucs de sang-pur. James ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Il est une vraie pile électrique n'est-ce pas ? Harry espérait avoir gardé un ton neutre.

James amenait sa patience à sa limite, après avoir appris à connaître l'enfant, il avait été étonnement facile de ne pas penser à lui comme à l'un de ses parents. Cela pourrait être plus compliqué lorsque James vieillirait mais pour l'instant, il était l'adulte et James était juste l'enfant.

\- Des fois, nous n'arrivons pas à le suivre, Rose soupira, comme Edward était en train de le dire, toi et James êtes les seuls de la même génération.

\- Vous ne considérez pas le reste des enfants de Ignatius comme faisant partie de cette génération mais c'est le cas pour moi ?

Edward secoua la tête.

\- S'ils avaient pris le nom Potter, j'aurais pu les reconnaitre en tant que parents. Il leva une main. Mais je peux parfaitement comprendre pourquoi ils l'ont rejeté, ils ont été injustement traités. Je doute de vouloir le nom d'un homme qui m'aurait rejeté de cette façon non plus. Tu es la seule exception.

\- Et bien, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux, il détestait devoir mentir. Il a payé mon éducation et ma mère voulait que j'aie son nom. Je pense que c'est parce que je lui ressemble tellement.

\- Tous ses enfants lui ressemble mais il a refusé de reconnaitre ceux qui venaient du Monde Moldu comme de réelles personnes. Edward secoua la tête, semblant perplexe face à cette idée.

\- Je ne comprends pas cette manière de penser, dit Harry, il y a bien trop de gens qui pensent comme cela même après Voldemort.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus, répondit Edward.

\- Je pense que c'est une plus grande surprise.

Et l'une des plus plaisantes qu'Harry ait eut depuis qu'il été arrivé à cette époque.

\- Pas vraiment, il y a beaucoup de sang-pur qui pensent que toutes les personnes sont égales. Dumbledore les attire.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est doué pour cela.

Dumbledore était incroyablement le même.

\- En parlant de Dumbledore et de Poudlard, intervint Rose, comment se passe l'enseignement ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment subtil mais Harry la laissa faire, il ne voulait pas penser à ce que Voldemort était en train de faire ou il pourrait avoir envie d'y faire quelque chose. Et il voulait rentrer chez lui, dans son temps un jour.

\- Je suis assez surpris d'à quel point cela me plait.

Les sourcils de Edward se haussèrent.

\- Tu as accepté un travail en pensant qu'il n'allait pas te plaire ? Etais-tu désespéré ?

\- Pas désespéré à ce point mais ce travail m'est un peu tombé dessus par hasard et j'aurais été fou de ne pas le prendre.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu préfèrerais faire ? La question était posée de façon si décontractée mais il était clair que Edward voulait l'aider.

\- En vérité, pas vraiment. J'aurais aimé être un Auror mais maintenant, je suis assez heureux d'enseigner. D'avoir un rôle actif dans l'épanouissement intellectuel des enfants.

Et il aimait vraiment les enfants, surtout les plus jeunes. Ils avaient l'attention d'un poisson rouge la plupart du temps mais ils avaient aussi soif d'apprendre surtout lorsqu'ils étaient dans sa classe.

**-ETP-**

Harry posa plusieurs livres sur la table à laquelle était assis Severus. Malgré l'heure tardive, la bibliothèque était bondée et il était sûr que cela ne dérangerait pas Severus de partager sa table.

Severus leva la tête, son œil entouré de noir.

\- Commet avez-vous eu cet œil au beurre noir ?

Avec difficulté, Harry réussit à garder sa voix neutre. La provenance de cette blessure était plus qu'évidente.

\- Quoi ? Pas de « Comment se sont passées vos vacances Mr. Snape » ? Juste une explication de comment… Il s'arrêta réalisant qu'il allait sûrement dépasser les bornes.

Quelque part, même avec cet air renfrogné, il ne semblait pas si en colère que cela.

\- Vous avez raison, comment se sont passées vos vacances Mr. Snape ?

\- Bien.

\- Et comment avez-vous eu…

\- C'est bon, d'accord ? Si je voulais vous en parler, je l'aurais déjà fait. Severus baissa les yeux sur son livre, ignorant Harry royalement.

\- Mr. Snape, je pense que vous dépassez les bornes. Harry lui lança un regard dur jusqu'à ce que Severus se tasse encore plus. Maintenant, comment avez-vous eu cet œil au beurre noir ?

\- Mon père m'a frappé, éructa Severus énervé, êtes-vous satisfait ?

Même si donner la fessée à un enfant indiscipliné pouvait aider parfois, Harry n'approuvait pas cette manière de faire. Frapper un enfant de douze ans sur le visage n'était acceptable dans aucune société civilisée peu importe la raison. Harry prit une inspiration et retint son besoin de jeter un sort à Tobias Snape.

\- Non, je suis plutôt en colère, pourquoi votre mère ne vous a pas soigné ?

\- Parce que si elle l'avait fait, mon père aurait juste recommencé à nouveau. Savez-vous à quel point je déteste les moldus ? Je les déteste…

\- Ce ne sont pas tous les moldus qui vous ont fait cela, juste un seul d'entre eux. Harry pouvait voir qu'il n'allait pas le faire changer d'avis là-dessus. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir Madame Pomfresh ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- Je devais y aller hier lorsque je suis revenu mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'y aller, tout de suite. Harry en fit un ordre.

\- Je suis occupé. Severus baissa les yeux vers son morceau de parchemin. Cela peut attendre.

\- Maintenant Mr. Snape.

Severus se leva en se renfrognant.

\- Voyez, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas vous en parler en premier lieu.

\- C'est vrai, un professeur méchant et irresponsable aurait pu vous dire d'aller à l'infirmerie faire soigner votre blessure.

Cela ne fit même pas sourire Severus.

\- Allez-y. Harry lui montra la porte.

**-ETP-**

Contrairement à lorsqu'il était étudiant, la fin de l'année arriva rapidement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de l'effort qu'il fallait pour enseigner et noter les élèves jusqu'à ce qu'il doive le faire. Et même si cela lui avait plu, la quantité de travail demandée était stupéfiante.

\- Mr. Snape, n'avez-vous pas un train à prendre ? demanda Harry en levant les yeux des copies qu'il notait pour voir Severus debout devant l'entrée de son bureau.

\- J'ai encore un peu de temps, je voulais juste… Severus prit une inspiration. Vous remerciez.

Un pur plaisir envahi Harry, il était extraordinaire de voir Severus commencer à développer une certaine sociabilité. Peut-être ne finirait-il pas en l'homme aigri et asociale qu'Harry avait connu.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, puisque vous avez eu les meilleures notes de toute votre année, je vous rencontrerai au Chemin de Traverse en août pour vous acheter vos robes et livres pour l'année prochaine.

Severus eut l'air surpris et devint suspicieux d'une façon qu'Harry n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

\- N'ai-je pas dit que je paierais pour vos robes et vos livres si vous travailliez bien à l'école ?

Si tout se passait bien, alors il trouverait un moyen de rentrer chez lui cet été. Harry mettrait en place un arrangement avec Dumbledore pour être sûr que Severus ait ce dont il avait besoin pour ses années d'études à Poudlard. Il serait alors toujours sur un même pied d'égalité avec ses camardes. Ce qu'il déciderait de faire ensuite serait son choix.

\- Mais vous ne vouliez pas vraiment dire cela. Pourquoi le feriez-vous ?

Il regarda Severus dans les yeux.

\- Parce que je sais ce que cela fait de ne rien avoir, je sais ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur parce qu'on n'a pas ce que les autres personnes ont.

-Mais… Severus s'arrêta, qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ?

\- La satisfaction de savoir que j'ai pu aider quelqu'un d'autre. Beaucoup de gens m'ont aidé et je le leur rends en vous aidant à mon tour.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je sais, je pense que vous allez devoir l'accepter comme l'une de mes nombreuses bizarreries. Tant que vous travaillez bien, je ferai en sorte que vous ayez des nouvelles robes et de nouveaux livres au début de chaque année.

Severus ne bougea pas durant un moment, ses sourcils haussés.

\- D'accord, dit-il finalement, merci.


	3. Partie 2: Troisième Année

**Note de la Traductrice : **Bonsoir ! Comme promis voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction ^^ merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review ! C'est ce qui me motive à traduire et à continuer à poster ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Ce chapitre est un peu plus cours que d'habitude mais ne vous inquiétez les prochains seront beaucoup plus long !

J'ai découvert les fictions de Meri, l'auteur de cette fiction il y a seulement quelques mois x) l'une de ses fics avaient été traduite en français et j'ai voulu la relire et j'ai enfin pensé à aller voir son profil ! Autant vous dire que c'était un peu comme le paradis pour la fan invétérée du couple HPSS que je suis xD elle en a écrit environ une vingtaine qui font plus de 50 000 mots ! Je trouve que Escaping The Paradox change un peu de ce qu'on lit habituellement, Severus est plus jeune qu'Harry et c'est un peu comme si les rôles étaient inversés par rapport à d'habitude. Le style aussi est différent, l'auteur a préféré aller à l'essentiel et laisser au lecteur le soin d'imaginer les passages qu'elle ne raconte pas ^^ c'est un peu déstabilisant au début mais personnellement j'avais adoré !

Bon après ce gros pavé je vais vous laisser lire le chapitre x) ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !

**Bêta : Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw ! **

**Escaping the Paradox**

**Auteur : **Meri

**Résumé :** Après avoir été renvoyé en 1971 Harry a plusieurs choix à faire.

**Note 1 : **Pour une scène spécifique durant la cinquième année de Severus une grande partie des dialogues a été directement prise de L'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre Vingt-Huit : Le Pire Souvenir de Snape

**Note 2 :** La description de Tom Riddle lorsque Harry le rencontre pour la première fois est directement prise du Prince de Sang-Mêlé Chapitre vingt : La requête de Lord Voldemort

**Partie 2 : Troisième année**

\- Harry, l'apostropha Dumbledore alors qu'Harry montait les marches qui menaient à Poudlard, je suis désolé que vous ayez dû revenir à cause de circonstances aussi terribles.

\- Je sais, c'est horrible. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Edward ait été tué de cette façon. Harry suivit Dumbledore dans le château et ensuite dans son bureau, il posa son sac sur celui-ci.

\- Malheureusement, il était un sang-pur avec une vision qui n'était pas populaire dans certains cercles.

Harry compris le sous-entendu.

\- Je pensais qu'il avait été tué à cause d'un accident magique. Quelque chose en relation avec son travail ?

\- C'est ce qu'on voulait nous faire croire. L'expression de Dumbledore était suffisamment sombre pour qu'il comprenne.

Et Harry était prêt à croire que l'homme connaissait la vérité.

\- Comment l'avez-vous découvert dans ce cas ?

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs : Voldemort essayait de courtiser Edward, de le convaincre de rejoindre ses rangs.

\- Comme si cela pouvait arriver. Voldemort aurait eu plus de chance de me recruter moi que Edward.

Parmi tous les sang-pur de la haute bourgeoisie que Harry avait rencontrés depuis son arrivé à cette époque, Edward était le plus moderne et progressiste.

\- Après avoir été rejeté, Voldemort a voulu en faire un exemple pour montrer ce qui arrivait à ceux qui le défiaient.

Harry avait essayé ardemment d'ignorer tous ce qui avait attrait à Voldemort. Il n'y avait rien dans cette époque qu'il pouvait faire pour aider, pas s'il devait le tuer dans le futur. Il était aussi possible qu'il détruise sa propre temporalité s'il faisait le mauvais choix.

Mais cela faisait mal, et vu à quel point ses recherches n'avançaient pas, ça avait été son deuxième été à l'étranger à chercher des informations sur les objets qui permettaient de revenir dans le temps et il n'avait rien trouvé. Peut-être devrait-il considérer le fait de faire quelque chose pour la cause, c'était juste qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à laisser tomber l'idée que la chance pourrait tourner et qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen de retourner chez lui.

\- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous puissiez faire pour l'arrêter ?

\- Je travaille sur quelque chose mais je suppose que cela ne sera pas suffisant, en tout cas pour l'instant. Cela vous intéresse-t-il d'aider à le combattre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux. Je ne veux pas…

Il s'arrêta. Pour l'instant, il ne savait pas ce que Dumbledore savait ou pensait savoir. Harry avait été prudent mais il était impossible de ne pas laisser certaines informations lui échapper.

\- Vous devez faire ce que vous pensez être le mieux, lui dit Dumbledore clairement désappointé.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que c'est. J'essaye encore de comprendre quelque chose. Mais il savait la vérité, il était de plus en plus improbable qu'il trouve un moyen pour rentrer chez lui. Laissez-moi savoir lorsque vous aurez mis quelque chose en place. Au moins pourrais-je essayer d'aider.

**-ETP-**

Il y eut du monde durant les funérailles d'Edward, plusieurs personnes prononcèrent un discours dont Albus Dumbledore et Clarice Mazden, la sous-secrétaire du Ministère.

\- Rose, je suis tellement désolé. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, dîtes le moi. Harry prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra gentiment.

Elle se tamponna les yeux avec un mouchoir en dentelle, elle avait l'air d'avoir pris vingt ans.

\- Merci d'être venu Harry.

\- C'était le moins que je puisse faire, j'admirais énormément Edward. Il était un homme avec de puissantes convictions, un homme bien, il a toujours été si gentil avec moi.

Il était difficile de mettre des mots sur ce qu'Edward signifiait pour lui. D'abord, en tant qu'homme qui croyait fermement à ses idées et comme le grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaitre.

\- Il te considérait comme un membre de la famille. Et c'est le cas, j'espère que tu le sais.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être celle qui le rassurait.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse la remercier une nouvelle fois, James vint à côté de sa mère. Il était grand pour ses treize ans, ses yeux étaient encerclés de rouge et il y manquait leur habituel éclat.

\- Sirius et Remus vont rester un peu.

Elle se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Et Peter ?

James secoua la tête.

\- Non, il rentre chez lui.

\- Très bien, rejoins-les dans ce cas.

Rose leva les yeux vers Harry.

\- Tu nous accompagnes à la maison ? Nous attendons des amis et de la famille.

\- Bien sûr.

Alors qu'il allait partir, elle posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Il a mis ton nom dans son testament et t'a laissé des fonds.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Il n'avait pas besoin de faire cela.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais comme tu l'as dit, il était un homme avec de puissantes convictions.

Une vague de culpabilité le gagna.

**-ETP-**

\- Vous cherchez quoi ? lui demanda Severus alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table juste à côté de Harry durant la seconde semaine de classe.

Madame Pince avait commandé plusieurs livres pour lui et Harry avait enfin le temps de jeter un œil dessus. Entre le fait qu'il n'avait pas été là durant l'été et ensuite les funérailles et la journée qu'il avait passée à acheter les robes de Severus, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire.

\- Toujours la même chose. Harry referma le livre doucement alors qu'en vérité, il voulait le déchirer. Aucune des informations qu'il espérait trouver n'était dedans. Il commençait à ne plus avoir d'idée où chercher.

\- Vous savez, peut-être auriez-vous besoin de l'aide d'un expert. Severus lui sourit.

\- M'offrez-vous votre aide ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Severus la lui propose.

\- Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez précisément ?

Les yeux de Severus brillaient à l'idée de l'aider, ou peut-être était-ce le sujet qui l'intéressait.

Même s'il était clair que Severus voulait l'aider, il hésitait à l'y autoriser.

\- Vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligé de faire cela, j'aimerais que vous le compreniez avant d'accepter.

\- J'ai compris, lui dit Severus impatiemment, je vous aide juste pour un projet, pas de point en plus ou quoi que ce soit. Dîtes-moi ce que vous cherchez.

\- Des sorts ou des objets capables de déplacer des personnes ou des objets à travers le temps. Harry ne voulait pas être suspicieux mais Severus faisait rarement quelque chose sans raison.

\- En théorie ou en pratique ? Severus sortit un parchemin et commença à prendre des notes.

\- Les deux, mais beaucoup plus centré sur l'objet en lui-même.

\- Je suppose que vous ne parlez pas d'un Retourneur de Temps ? lui demanda Severus sans lever les yeux.

\- Quelque chose de similaire mais avec un plus grand champ d'action et quelque chose qui puisse aller aussi bien dans le futur que dans le passé.

\- Très bien. Severus se leva et disparut dans les rayons, revenant avec un énorme livre dont le titre était Complète Bibliographie Magique.

\- Pourquoi ce livre ?

\- Il faut commencer par tous les articles ou les journaux qui entrent un tant soit peu dans la catégorie que vous recherchez et ensuite partir de là. C'est comme cela qu'on mène des recherches.

Il avait dit cela comme si c'était lui le professeur et qu'Harry était un étudiant, et pas l'un des plus intelligent.

Harry se demandait qui il citait ou peut-être était-ce juste quelque chose à lui. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à Severus, il était difficile de croire qu'il n'était qu'en troisième année parfois.

**-ETP-**

\- Vous semblez pensif, lui dit Dumbledore alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'Harry sur un banc dans le parc de Poudlard. Il faisait encore chaud alors qu'il était à la fin de l'automne.

\- Saviez-vous qu'Edward m'avait laissé un quart de sa fortune ? Il ne pouvait même pas le dire sans se sentir comme un voleur.

\- C'est un savoir public suite à la lecture de son testament. Les réactions face à cela ont été très partagées.

\- J'ai lu les journaux. Le consensus général est que parce que je ne suis pas un enfant légitime, Rose pourrait déposer une réclamation auprès du Magenmagot et la gagnerait probablement.

\- A part qu'elle a dit publiquement qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Dumbledore était clairement d'accord avec elle.

\- Elle devrait, tout aurait dû revenir à James et elle.

\- James a plus d'argent qu'il ne sera capable d'en dépenser durant toute sa vie. Je pense que cela a dû donner une certaine paix à Edward de savoir qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour vous.

\- Peut-être mais…

Dumbledore le regarda durement.

\- S'il voulait le faire alors pourquoi vous embêter avec tout cela ?

\- Tout est basé sur un mensonge.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé mais ils le devaient maintenant. Harry le ressentait tous les jours.

\- Si vous vous souvenez bien, je vous ai suggéré cette relation de parenté. Mais j'ai aussi senti que vous étiez un proche parent à lui. Peut-être pas un neveu, ai-je tort ?

\- Non vous n'avez pas tort. Mais s'il savait…

\- Quelle était la véritable relation vous liant tous les deux, n'aurait-il pas voulu vous donner une partie de son héritage ?

Le ton de Dumbledore était aussi sceptique qu'il aurait dû l'être. C'était incroyable à quel point l'homme était perspicace.

Harry détourna le regard.

\- Non, je pense après l'avoir connu qu'il aurait aidé n'importe quel membre de la famille, mais son argent aurait dû revenir…

\- Edward est mort à cause de ce en quoi il croyait. Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il vous aurait aidé.

\- Vous rendez toujours compliqué le fait de discuter avec vous.

Même s'il voulait s'accrocher à sa culpabilité, Harry devait bien avouer que Dumbledore avait raison. Si Edward avait su qui il était, il aurait sûrement fait encore plus.

Dumbledore rigola.

\- Content de savoir que je ne change pas.

**-ETP-**

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Harry rappela le groupe de Serdaigles qu'il était en train d'entrainer.

Même s'il aimait enseigner, il adorait entrainer les élèves encore plus. Ceux qui participaient à ces séances étaient là parce qu'ils le voulaient, et parce qu'ils voulaient apprendre à mieux jouer.

\- Professeur.

Belinda Montgomery était en quatrième année et était l'attrapeuse de l'équipe. Elle était petite comme la plupart des attrapeurs et avait des cheveux bruns bouclés qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elle lui rappelait Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Miss Montgomery ? Harry espérait que cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps, il voulait prendre une douche et boire une bonne tasse de thé avant d'avoir à surveiller les retenues de la soirée.

\- Je sais que vous connaissez Snape…

Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que Severus avait fait ?

\- Oui, c'est le cas.

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Il est plutôt mauvais sur un balai.

Harry en avait entendu parler et aussi du fait que James et les Maraudeurs le taquinaient sans merci à ce propos. James, bien sûr, était l'attrapeur de Gryffondor depuis sa deuxième année.

\- Vous voyez, je sais qu'il veut être meilleur mais il ne demandera pas de l'aide. Elle baissa les yeux, rougissant.

Ok, il n'allait pas sourire, il était heureux de voir quelqu'un s'inquiéter pour Severus.

\- Donc, vous me demandez de l'aider ? Vous savez qu'il va vous en vouloir pour ça ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Il vaut mieux ça qu'il se blesse en tombant à nouveau de son balai. C'est juste qu'il est un peu…

Harry essaya de garder un visage neutre.

\- Caractériel peut-être ?

\- Il est plus facile d'interagir avec les autres troisièmes années. Mais d'un autre côté, il est le meilleur étudiant de son année.

Et c'était clairement une fierté pour sa maison.

\- Je lui en parlerai pour voir si je peux l'aider.

Il n'avait pas hâte d'avoir _cette_ conversation. Il était tout aussi susceptible de lui lancer un sort que d'accepter son aide même si c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait.

\- Merci. Elle semblait ridiculement reconnaissante alors qu'elle s'en allait.

Comme si parler de lui l'avait fait apparaître, Severus arriva dès qu'Harry ouvrit la porte de Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? lui demanda-t-il en suivant son pas.

\- Elle pense que vous avez besoin d'apprendre à mieux voler.

La mâchoire de Severus se serra et Harry pouvait presque voir la contrariété le gagner.

\- Je sais comment, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je voulais jouer au Quidditch ou autre, pourquoi les gens s'en soucient-ils ?

\- C'est l'une de ces activités que vous faîtes à l'école et qui servent à vous sociabiliser.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sociable. La plupart des Serdaigles ne sont pas sociables. Pourquoi veulent-ils tous voler ?

Harry soupira, il comprenait mais…

\- Quelques fois, vous êtes obligé de faire quelque chose parce que cela pourrait vous servir plus tard. Vous allez avoir à faire à la plupart de vos camarades pendant encore plusieurs années et puis, voulez-vous vraiment continuer à tomber de votre balai ?

\- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? Il lança à Harry un regard comme si tout cela était de sa faute.

\- Pourquoi ne nous rencontrerions-nous pas sur le terrain après le dîner…

\- Non, j'ai des devoirs.

Harry soupira, pourquoi tout était si difficile avec Severus.

\- Vous pouvez considérer cela comme un devoir aussi.

\- Seulement si j'y suis obligé. Je serai là.

Severus s'éloigna, sa robe volant autour de lui dans une imitation du professeur qu'il serait amené à être un jour.

**-ETP-**

\- J'aimerais annoncer la fin de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore tapa son marteau contre la table et des murmures de conversations se firent entendre.

Harry n'avait pas prévu de participer aux réunions de l'Ordre mais Dumbledore les lui avait mentionnées lorsqu'il l'avait croisé et il n'avait pas pu résister. Peut-être pourrait-il aider un peu, c'était ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore.

Cela avait été un choc de voir toutes les personnes de son époque ici, seulement dans une version beaucoup plus jeune. Charlie et Bill Weasley jouaient avec des cubes à côté de la cheminée, les cheveux de Molly étaient si flamboyants qu'il avait mal aux yeux rien qu'en les regardant. Arthur était le même, seulement plus jeune, mais il parlait et agissait de la même façon.

Franck et Alice Longdubat venaient juste de commencer l'entraînement pour devenir Aurors et Kingsley Shacklebolt n'était Auror que depuis deux ans.

\- Harry, cela m'a fait plaisir de vous rencontrer, lui dit Kingsley en lui tendant la main.

\- Pour moi aussi Kingsley.

\- Si vous n'avez rien de prévu, certains d'entre nous vont à Pré-Au-Lard pour manger quelque chose.

Juste à ce moment-là, son estomac grogna et il éclata de rire.

\- Oui, ce serait une bonne idée.

Harry marcha derrière Andromeda et Ted, Tonks ou Dora comme ils l'appelaient était née cet été. Même si tout s'était passé il y a quelque temps, des rumeurs circulaient sur le fait qu'Andromeda était toujours brisée par le rejet de sa famille.

\- Donc Harry, commença Kingsley alors qu'il lui tenait la porte des Trois-Balais, cela vous plait-il d'enseigner ?

Harry inspira profondément alors qu'il passait la porte et l'odeur chaude de pomme épicée lui rappela un autre temps.

\- Plutôt pas mal en vérité, j'en suis même un peu surpris.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Alice alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, durant notre entrainement pour devenir Auror nous devons tous donner des cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.

Ils ne l'avaient plus fait quand lui-même était à Poudlard mais Harry pensait que c'était une bonne idée. Il était dommage que cela soit tombé en désuétude.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est supposé nous apprendre à faire face à des enfants et à leurs questions, lui répondit Kingsley, je pense que cela a vraiment plû à Alice.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit. Si je n'avais pas été Auror, j'aurais enseigné.

\- Il aurait déjà fallu que Dumbledore t'engage ! Même si il semblerait qu'il n'arrive pas à garder un professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Il m'aurait engagé je pense, rit Alice, non pas que je vais laisser tomber le programme d'entraînement des Aurors après toutes ces années.

Il était intéressant de voir que personne ne pensait que le poste était Maudit alors qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur tous les ans. Harry hocha la tête.

\- C'est seulement deux ans et ensuite deux autre années en tant qu'interne, dit Kingsley, je suis heureux de pouvoir commencer des investigations plus complexes cette année.

\- Vous savez, à un moment, j'ai pensé à devenir un Auror, leur apprit Harry avec nostalgie.

Quelques fois, cela lui manquait de résoudre des investigations compliquées, ce qui lui manquait le plus était la camaraderie qu'il ressentait avec son équipe. Ce n'était pas la même chose avec ses collègues enseignants.

\- Pourquoi ne nous rejoindriez-vous pas ? Je sais que vous venez des Etats-Unis mais je pense qu'ils doivent avoir un équivalent aux A.S.P. .

\- C'est le cas, mes notes étaient suffisantes mais cela ne s'est jamais fait.

\- Ça arrive des fois, lui dit Kingsley avec un air de commisération comme s'il savait que la vie n'était pas toujours ce que l'on voulait.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry se rendit compte que Kingsley flirtait avec lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'en était rendu compte était que cela était de plus en plus flagrant au fur et à mesure du repas.

Après plus de deux ans, le pincement qu'il ressentait à la pensée d'avoir perdu Ginny n'était plus aussi fort qu'au début. Il espérait qu'elle soit passée à autre chose aussi, en vérité, elle devait probablement penser qu'il était mort.

Etait-il prêt pour une nouvelle relation ? Il n'était pas sûr. Même à son époque, il avait trouvé Kingsley attirant, la version plus jeune et moins usée l'était encore plus. L'agitation qu'il sentait au niveau de son aine était plus que plaisante, cela pourrait être bien de se rapprocher d'autre chose que de sa main droite.

Des rires le sortirent de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention à la conversation. Kingsley le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu as raison, je devrais vraiment.

**-ETP-**

\- Mr. Snape et Miss Evans. Quelle surprise! Combien de fois vous ai-je attrapés dehors après le couvre-feu depuis le début de l'année ? Harry posa les mains sur ses hanches en essayant de sembler sévère.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il les attrapait tous les deux. Il se demandait si, à cause de lui dans cette époque, ils n'allaient pas devenir plus que des amis. Cette idée l'ennuyait à un point phénoménal qui n'avait aucun sens.

\- Nous étions juste en train de parler. Lily sauta sur ses pieds.

Harry avait depuis longtemps cessé de penser à elle comme à sa mère. Juste de la même façon que James n'était pas son père, il savait que logiquement, ils le deviendraient un jour mais cette petite fille avec ses grands yeux verts et ses brillants cheveux rouges ne l'était pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que vous vous voyiez après le couvre-feu ? demanda Harry en les fixant.

\- C'est privé, lui dit Lily mais elle baissa les yeux avant de le regarder une nouvelle fois.

Autant qu'il aimerait pouvoir faire une exception pour Severus, après tout il n'était pas si tard, il s'était promis qu'il traiterait tous les étudiants de la même façon.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de retourner dans votre salle commune. Cinq points en moins chacun.

\- On parlera plus tard Sev. Et Lily partit.

Harry fut surpris lorsque Severus ne s'éloigna pas après le départ de Lily.

\- Mr. Snape ?

\- Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il regarda ses pieds et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

Severus savait très bien que cela ne fonctionnerait pas avec lui.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'était, aussi bien que la vôtre. Vous étiez tous les deux dehors après le couvre-feu, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus resta debout, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Je suis celui qui lui a proposé que l'on se voit. Je voulais lui parler.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Harry gentiment.

Il trouvait que cette stratégie fonctionnait avec beaucoup d'étudiants, surtout Severus.

Son visage rougit et il secoua la tête.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Harry lui donnait une nouvelle chance.

\- C'est juste… Severus se détourna. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Mais c'est juste…

Harry attendit, il était tard mais il voulait encourager Severus à lui parler.

Severus soupira fortement.

\- Je… hum… pense que je préfère plus les garçons…

\- Vous savez que dans le Monde Magique cela n'est pas un problème.

Même parmi les sangs-purs, les préférences d'une personne ne posaient pas de problème.

\- Mon père est un moldu.

\- Et il n'approuverait pas.

Ce qui était bien, Harry n'approuvait pas Tobias Snape et il s'était dit plus d'une fois qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à ce propos.

\- Dans ce cas, ne lui dîtes rien.

\- Je n'allais pas le lui dire mais… et si il l'apprend ?

Severus était clairement effrayé du fait que sa mère puisse éventer son secret. Il ne restait pas grand-chose à Eileen et tout ce qu'elle avait était pour son fils.

\- Ne lui dîtes rien non plus, dit Harry, ou au moins, attendez quelques années.

Severus hocha la tête.

\- Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. Pourquoi pensez-vous que ce serait le cas ?

\- Vous avez été élevé par des moldus.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai été dans le Monde Magique pendant une grande partie de ma vie adulte. Et en plus, je sors avec un homme.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent.

\- Vous sortez avec quelqu'un ?

\- Juste comme une vraie personne, rit Harry.

Il avait entendu quelque part que tous les adolescents voyaient les adultes comme des personnages en cartons qui bougeaient. L'expérience lui avait appris que c'était une vérité universelle.

\- Avec qui sortez-vous ? Quelqu'un que je connais ?

Et il était clair que Severus faisait défiler tous les professeurs dans sa tête. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à nouveau.

\- Pas que cela soit vos affaires mais je sors avec Kingsley Shakelbolt.

\- L'Auror ?

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Il a enseigné la Défenses lorsque j'étais en première année. Severus sourit d'une manière conspiratrice. Vous savez, il est plutôt pas mal.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait put rougir.

**-ETP-**

\- Des félicitations sont de mise pour Mr. Snape. Il a les meilleurs notes de tous les troisièmes années et cela de plusieurs points, lui sont donc attribués vingt-cinq points supplémentaires. annonça Dumbledore pour le reste des années mais Harry n'écoutait pas, il était si fier de Severus.

La déclaration finale attira son attention.

\- Serdaigle gagne la coupe. Dumbledore fit un mouvement de baguette et toutes les bannières prirent les couleurs de Serdaigle : Bleu et bronze.

Les applaudissements furent tonitruants et Harry regarda Severus recevoir des tapotements dans le dos et tout le monde lui serra la main. L'année dernière, il avait dû partager ce titre avec Lily Evans et donc les points en plus s'étaient en quelque sorte annulés. Cette année, cela avait fait une grande différence vu que les maisons étaient au coude à coude.

\- Bien joué Mr. Snape, lui dit Harry en lui serrant lui aussi la main.

\- Merci. Les joues de Severus étaient rougies par l'excitation.

\- Je vous rencontrerai en août pour vos livres et vos robes. Je vous enverrai une chouette lorsque je reviendrai en Angleterre, Harry commença à s'éloigner mais Severus posa une main sur son bras.

\- Vraiment, merci pour tout.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir réussir si bien Mr. Snape.

Et c'était vrai, Harry savait que Severus était un bon si ce n'est un excellent étudiant. Mais de voir Severus exceller si brillamment soulignait à quel point être accepté pouvait être important.

**-ETP—**

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A mercredi prochain ^^_


	4. Partie 3: Cinquième Année

**Note de la Traductrice : **Mon Dieu, je pense que je viens de passer le plus mauvais début de semaine de l'année xD alors pour rattraper tout cela voici un nouveau chapitre de ETP ! Deux fois plus long que le précédent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira surtout que beaucoup d'entre vous ce sont demandé comment la romance entre Harry et Severus allait être amené, vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre ^^

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonyme : **

Babylon : Ohh je suis heureuse de te retrouver sur cette traduction :) merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La romance arrive sur ce chapitre ! Et il n'y a pas tant d'écart d'âge entre Harry et Severus, quand l'histoire commence Harry a 23 ans et Severus 11 donc 12 ans d'écart alors que dans une fiction traditionnelle avec Severus en prof ils ont 20 ans de différence )

**Auteur : **Meri

**Résumé :** Après avoir été renvoyé en 1971 Harry a plusieurs choix à faire.

**Note 1 : **Pour une scène spécifique durant la cinquième année de Severus une grande partie des dialogues a été directement prise de L'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre Vingt-Huit : Le Pire Souvenir de Snape

**Note 2 :** La description de Tom Riddle lorsque Harry le rencontre pour la première fois est directement prise du Prince de Sang-Mêlé Chapitre vingt : La requête de Lord Voldemort

**Escaping The Paradox**

**Partie 3 : Cinquième Année**

Harry monta les marches de Poudlard et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Etonnement, Dumbledore était assis seul à l'une des longue table, regardant dans le vide. Harry posa ses valises au sol.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Albus ?

Dumbledore cligna les yeux avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Oui, très bien. Avez-vous eu du succès dans vos recherches ?

Harry s'assit et poussa un long soupir.

\- Non, je suppose que je n'ai plus aucune option, j'ai cherché partout et à tous les endroits dont Severus m'a parlé aussi.

\- Severus ? Il y avait une note de quelque chose dans la voix de Dumbledore et il n'était pas sûr de l'apprécier.

\- Il voulait m'aider et il est, en vérité, très doué et méthodique dans la recherche.

Et Severus avait trouvé deux objets qui auraient pu fonctionner, malheureusement Harry ne pouvait les localiser. Même s'il détestait devoir l'admettre, il était sûr que c'était le dernier été où il chercherait pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver.

\- Cela ne me surprend pas, soupira Dumbledore, je lui ai proposé de devenir préfet pour l'année qui arrive. J'espérais que cela pourrait l'aider à développer ses capacités sociales pour qu'elles soient en adéquation avec son intellect.

\- Etes-vous sûr que cela soit une bonne idée ?

Il était sûr que Severus réussirait à accomplir cette tâche mais il y avait aussi la tentation d'abuser de son autorité. Et Severus n'était pas connu pour savoir résister à la tentation.

\- Comme il est votre protégé, je pensais que vous seriez heureux.

\- Je le suis, vraiment. Mais je sais aussi à quel point il peut être difficile. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il résisterait à l'envie d'abuser de son pouvoir, ne me regardez pas comme cela. Le fait que je l'aime bien ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas voir ses faiblesses. Il est loyal comme n'importe quel Poufsouffle.

\- Avec les gens qu'il apprécie, ce qui veut dire vous et Lily Evans et peut-être aussi Regulus Black bien que je ne sois pas sûr pour ce dernier.

Il y avait autre chose dans le ton de Dumbledore bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas deviner ce que c'était. Même après avoir connu Dumbledore en tant qu'adulte, il était toujours la même énigme pour lui que lorsqu'il était un enfant.

\- Regulus Black s'est engagé dans une voie dangereuse et j'espère vraiment que je pourrai parler à Severus pour qu'il ne le suive pas dans sa chute.

Harry savait en vérité très peu de chose sur Regulus et ce qu'il avait vu n'avait pas attiré l'attention d'Harry plus que cela. Au moins, Severus ne s'associait pas avec les enfants de Mangemorts de Serpentard. Harry savait qu'il y en avait un certain nombre aussi chez Serdaigle mais ceux-ci semblaient moins actifs politiquement. Ou peut-être la politique n'était-elle pas leur principal objectif.

\- A la fin, ce ne sera pas votre choix, lui dit Dumbledore.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas mais si je peux l'influencer pour qu'il aille dans la bonne direction, alors je le ferai. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait rester, il était plus que temps qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Quand est la prochaine réunion de l'ordre. ?

\- La semaine prochaine, il y a eu plusieurs morts chez les sangs-purs influents en plus de certains nés-moldus. Les sourcils de Dumbledore de froncèrent. Et une voyante plutôt insignifiante, Sibylle Trelawney, je ne sais pas à quoi sa mort peut bien servir.

Le pouls d'Harry s'emballa. Trelawney ? Si elle était morte, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de prophétie que Snape pourrait entendre et répéter à Voldemort.

Cet endroit n'était même pas une version passée de son époque. Ce n'était même pas son monde.

Même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance qu'il trouve un moyen de rentrer chez lui, le savoir de façon certaine ressemblait à la sensation qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on tombe d'un balai lancé à pleine vitesse et que l'on touche le sol.

\- Harry ? Harry ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? La voix de Dumbledore lui semblait très lointaine.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de se concentrer.

\- Je vais bien, mentit-il.

\- Vous n'en avez pas l'air. Vous faites la même tête que lorsque je vous ai trouvé allongé à mes pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Espérant se nettoyer l'esprit, Harry prit une grande inspiration et ensuite une deuxième. Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon ? C'était son époque et s'il pouvait les aider alors il le ferait. Même si cela voulait dire faire de nouveau face à Voldemort.

\- Pourquoi ne me diriez-vous pas ce qui vous a bouleversé ?

Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Dans mon temps, Sibylle Trelawney a prononcé une prophétie qui a eu un impact énorme sur ma vie. Elle ne peut pas le faire si elle est morte.

Dumbledore poussa ses lunettes sur son nez et fronça les sourcils.

\- Peut-être l'a-t-elle déjà faite.

\- Très improbable. Vous l'avez entendu la prononcer et c'était dans des années.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda-t-il, son froncement de sourcils s'accentuant.

Harry pris de grandes inspirations et carra les épaules.

\- Elle disait que je vaincrais Voldemort ou que Voldemort me tuerait.

\- Et vous l'avez fait ?

\- Des années après que la prophétie ait été prononcée mais oui.

\- Pouvez-vous le faire à nouveau ? Le vaincre à nouveau je veux dire.

\- J'ai reçu beaucoup d'aide à cette époque.

Harry ne pensait plus aussi souvent à Ron et Hermione qu'il le faisait les premiers temps où il était arrivé ici mais ils lui manquaient férocement à ce moment-là. Il ne semblait pas possible qu'il puisse le faire à nouveau sans eux.

\- Vous connaissez l'existence des Horcruxes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais je ne l'ai découvert que récemment. Je n'ai pas encore commencé mes recherches pour savoir quels réceptacles il a utilisés.

\- Je sais ce qu'ils étaient dans mon monde et aussi comment les trouver. Je ne suis pas sûr en ce qui concerne cette époque.

Il était attaché à cette version du Monde Sorcier même si cela signifiait renoncer à toute chance de rentrer chez lui.

Non pas qu'il ait la moindre chance de rentrer chez lui, pas après plus de cinq ans. Même s'il le pouvait, cela ne changerait rien. Tout aurait changé, les personnes qu'il avait connues auraient continué à avancer. Non, il devait juste accepter le fait que tout ce dont il se souvenait avait disparu.

Mais il y avait toujours ce paradoxe de lui étant né en 1980, il lui restait moins de cinq ans.

\- Nous opérerons en supposant que les Horcruxes sont les mêmes. Et nous devons en informer l'Ordre. dit Dumbledore en sortant Harry de ses pensées et en lui rappelant quelque chose d'autre.

Peter ferait parti de l'Ordre dans deux ans et s'il y avait un traitre, alors il pouvait y en avoir plus.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le leur dire.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard compréhensif.

\- Vous savez quelque chose en ce qui concerne l'un de nos membres ?

\- Non, mais il est possible que je sache quelque chose sur un futur membre. Harry n'allait pas accuser Peter pour l'instant, peut-être que dans cette temporalité, il n'allait pas trahir ses amis. J'aurai besoin d'aide pour trouver les Horcruxes.

\- Et vous l'aurez, Dumbledore se tut pendant un moment, il y aura une réunion après le début des cours. Et en parlant du début des cours, allez-vous payer les robes et les livres de Severus Snape cette année ?

Harry n'avait jamais été sûr s'il approuvait cela ou pas mais il lui posait la question chaque année. Essayant de masquer son ennui, il lui répondit.

\- Etait-il le meilleur élève de son année l'année dernière ?

\- Avec des points d'avance.

\- Dans ce cas, je lui achèterai ses livres et je lui ai déjà envoyé un hibou, nous devons nous rencontrer le week-end prochain. Je réfléchissais à proposer à Kingsley de nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner. J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis longtemps.

Dumbledore gloussa.

\- Je suis sûr que ce sera un déjeuner fort intéressant.

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? Je suis presque sûr que Severus et Kingsley s'entendront bien. Savez-vous quelque chose que j'ignore ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je suis sûr que cela va bien se passer.

**-ETP-**

\- Mr. Snape, dit Harry, comment se passent vos vacances pour l'instant ?

\- Plutôt bien, lui répondit Snape sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Il était beaucoup plus fatigué et pâle qu'habituellement. Bien trop mince aussi et ses cheveux, il semblait ne pas les avoir lavés ou coupés depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Merlin, Severus devrait faire quelque chose à ce propos avant que l'école ne commence.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Harry en regardant ses robes trouées et ses chaussures miteuses.

Severus le regarda.

\- Etes-vous toujours obligé de faire cela ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry en se forçant à ne pas le regarder.

\- Toujours douter de moi lorsque je vous dis que tout se passe bien.

\- Ce qui arrive seulement quand je sais que vous mentez. Comme maintenant.

\- Peut-être parce que se sont mes affaires et pas les vôtres, répliqua Severus.

S'ils avaient été à l'école, Harry l'aurait réprimandé pour lui avoir parlé sur son ton mais ils n'y étaient pas et Harry ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas acheter d'abord vos robes ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire cela tous les ans vous savez ?

Mais il était clair que Severus ne croyait pas au fait qu'il allait arrêter. Harry lui sourit.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé. Mais j'en ai envie, d'une certaine façon, cela rendra les choses un peu plus simple si vous avez vos nouvelles robes.

\- Vous ressemblez à une fille. Tout sera meilleur avec de nouvelles robes. Son ton était moqueur.

Mais Harry s'en fichait.

\- On me l'a dit plus d'une fois mais ça ne rend pas la chose moins vrai.

\- Que vous êtes une fille ?

\- Que de nouvelles robes facilitent les choses.

\- Je pourrais m'en passer pendant une année.

-Probablement, si vous ne grandissez pas trop, les sort peuvent tenir jusqu'à dix-huit mois. Mais c'est mieux si vous en avez des neuves. Donc, y allons-nous ?

\- Arrêtons d'en parler.

\- La météo a été étonnement clémente pour un mois d'août. Harry ricana devant le regard agacé que lui lança Severus. Très bien, choisissez un sujet.

\- J'hésite à participer aux sélections pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Harry leva un sourcil.

\- De la part du garçon qui se fichait complètement d'apprendre à monter sur un balai il y a de cela quelque années.

\- Je pensais juste que cela pourrait être drôle, Severus lui sourit et Harry savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dîtes pas ? Harry comprit. Peut-être cela impressionnera-t-il les autres garçons.

\- Je me fiche de cela ! Mais le visage de Severus avait rougi et il faisait en sorte de ne pas regarder Harry.

\- Bien sûr. Harry vit Kingsley et lui fit un signe de main. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, celui-ci l'embrassa rapidement.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de te voir Harry. Et tu es Severus n'est-ce pas ? Son sourire était immense.

Harry frissonna légèrement, se souvenant de quelle façon Kingsley avait utilisé sa bouche la dernière fois qu'Harry était avec lui.

\- Oui, lui répondit calmement Severus. Je pensais que l'on allait acheter mes robes.

\- Oui mais j'ai demandé à Kingsley de venir déjeuner avec nous. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Severus eut l'air déconcerté pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Génial, répondit Harry, allons-y.

**-ETP-**

\- Je ne vous ai pas vu dans la bibliothèque ces dernières semaines, lui dit Severus alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau d'Harry, son sac rempli de livre sur l'épaule.

\- Je ne fais plus tant de recherches que cela cette année.

Ou plus du tout vu qu'il avait décidé de rester à cette époque, il n'allait pas continuer à se fracasser le crâne contre un mur en cherchant un moyen de retourner dans une autre version de son monde.

\- Plus de voyage dans le temps ? Je continue de faire des recherches. Severus s'assit sur le sofa.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, lui répondit Harry. Il aurait probablement dû le dire à Severus avant que celui-ci ne doive demander.

\- Je trouve cela intéressant. Mais vous avez décidé de rester ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ce n'est pas le cas ?

A part avec Dumbledore, il n'avait jamais discuté de sa situation avec qui que ce soit et même avec Dumbledore il n'en parlait pas réellement.

\- J'ai l'impression que cette histoire est plus qu'un exercice théorique. Que vous le vouliez vraiment.

Harry oubliait des fois à quel point Severus pouvait être intelligent.

\- Vous avez raison, il y a quelque chose que j'ai perdu et que je voulais retrouver à nouveau.

\- Mais vous ne voulez plus le retrouvez maintenant ?

\- Je sais que c'est perdu et que je n'ai aucun espoir de le récupérer.

Même s'il était douloureux de l'accepter, Harry était finalement prêt à le faire. Il n'était toujours pas sûr quant à ce qu'il devrait faire concernant le paradoxe à venir mais tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer était que cela se règlerait tout seul.

\- Je suis désolé. Et il s'approcha de lui, baissant la voix. Je… hum… voulais vous demander… Est-ce que vous pensez que jouer au Quidditch _pourrait _impressionner un garçon ?

Il était difficile d'avoir quinze ans et Harry ne rit pas.

\- Je pense que les gens vont être plus impressionnés par votre intelligence que par vos talents de joueur de Quidditch.

Severus renifla.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez penser à quelque chose d'autre à dire ? Je ne pense pas que les garçons de mon âge en aient quelque chose à foutre de mon intelligence.

\- Surveillez votre langage, l'admonesta Harry, mais vous avez raison, les seules fois où des garçons vont être impressionnés, c'est si vous les aidez à faire leur devoirs.

\- La plupart des garçons que je connais et qui ont besoin de ce type d'aide sont des Gryffondors, et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je ne sortirai avec aucun d'entre eux. Le corps entier de Severus frissonna.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que Lily est aussi à Gryffondor ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je ne sortirai avec personne de cette maison ! Severus secoua la tête, dégouté. Mais vous savez, je peux toujours demander quelque chose en échange de l'aide pour les devoir, cela pourrait me permettre d'avoir ce que je veux.

Harry fut horrifié par cette pensée.

\- Vous ne feriez pas cela n'est-ce pas ?

Severus soupira.

\- Non, les seuls qui me prendraient au sérieux seraient probablement les…

\- Gryffondors, oui j'ai entendu. Vous n'avez pas besoin de manipuler quelqu'un pour obtenir un rendez-vous.

\- Je sais à quoi je ressemble, je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose.

Et le fait qu'il ait raison était triste. Quand vous avez quinze ans, l'apparence comptait énormément et peu importait à quel point vu étiez intelligent. Severus ne serait jamais beau.

Harry rêvait de pouvoir dire quelque chose qui aiderait.

\- L'apparence ne fait pas tout et vos amis le savent très bien.

\- C'est facile à dire quand on est un homme magnifique, répliqua brusquement Severus, c'est toujours plus simple pour des personnes comme vous.

\- Ma vie n'a pas été facile, merci beaucoup. Et peut-être avez-vous besoin de mes lunettes. Harry enleva ses lunettes et les tendit. Les choses que Severus lui disait parfois... Cette conversation était déjà à la limite de ce que Harry considérait comme approprié. Comment se passent vos cours ?

\- Quel changement de sujet subtil.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Alors ?

Severus soupira et écarta les mèches de cheveux souples de son visage avant de répondre.

-Mes cours se passent bien, je pensais prendre votre cours cette année mais je n'avais pas de place entre Arithmancie et Runes anciennes.

\- Vous prenez les deux ?

\- Je veux passer douze B.U. .

\- Ambitieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione en avait pris seulement onze et n'avait eu un optimale qu'à dix d'entre elles. Harry sourit, se souvenant à peine de combien lui et Ron en avaient choisis, mais Hermione avait toujours été si impressionnante. Merde, ils lui manquaient tant.

Severus lui lança un regard étrange.

\- Je n'arrive pas à décider ce que je veux faire donc je dois en passer le plus possible.

\- Je pensais que vous alliez faire quelque chose en rapport avec les potions, lui dit Harry.

Severus était le meilleur élève en potion que Poudlard avait eu depuis de nombreuses années. Même Lily Evans ne rivalisait pas avec son génie. Et Slughorn était enthousiaste par rapport au fait de l'aider à y exceller, lui accordant du temps en plus dans son laboratoire et le laissant expérimenter.

\- Il y a un million de spécialités et je dois trouver la bonne pour que je puisse me démarquer.

\- Je suis sûr que vous brillerez peu importe ce que vous choisirez.

Severus rougit.

\- Mais quand même, pourquoi douze ?

Severus le regarda comme s'il était fou.

\- Parce que je le peux.

**-ETP-**

La grotte où Voldemort avait caché le pendentif n'était pas moins traumatisante que la première fois où Harry y avait été. Dumbledore et lui avaient fait boire à Digby, qui s'était porté volontaire après une explication, le contenu du bol dans lequel le pendentif était immergé. Le pauvre elfe fut malade durant deux jours mais Harry et Dumbledore s'occupèrent de lui et Digby fut plutôt fier de lui une fois qu'il put sortir de son lit.

Ils détruisirent le pendentif avec l'épée de Gryffondor comme Ron et lui l'avaient fait. Le diadème de Serdaigle était exactement là où Harry s'attendait à le trouver et cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas à sauver Draco Malfoy à l'aide de son balai. Le Feudemon fonctionna de la même façon la deuxième fois qu'il l'avait fait la première, cela semblait trop facile.

\- Je suis à peu près certain que la Bague de Jedusor est ensorcelée, lui dit Harry plus tard cette nuit-là, après qu'ils aient détruit le diadème.

\- Où est-il ? lui demanda Dumbledore.

\- Dans les ruines de la maison des Gaunt. Il est aussi sous une protection magique.

\- Peut-on le récupérer.

\- Nous devrons être très prudents.

\- La prudence est mon maître mot, lui répondit Dumbledore en le regardant. Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dîtes pas ?

Harry rencontra son regard.

\- Soyez juste prudent, d'accord ?

Dumbledore renfonça ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Je le serai.

**-ETP-**

\- Le reste des Horcruxes va être plus difficile à trouver. Harry regarda avec une étrange satisfaction la bague se dissoudre dans un bain d'acide. Je suis sûr que le journal se trouve au Manoir Malfoy.

\- La coupe de Poufsouffle ?

\- Dans le coffre des Lestrange… non, attendez, peut-être dans le coffre des Black. Bellatrix ne s'est pas encore mariée avec Rodolphus Lestrange n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était déjà partie de Poudlard quand Harry avait commencé à y enseigner.

\- Elle est supposée l'épouser l'été prochain mais ce n'est pas encore sûr puisque Lestrange et Bellatrix ont eu quelques désaccords explosifs en public. Elle travaille aussi activement pour Voldemort en ce moment, ce serait probablement plus simple de récupérer la coupe pendant qu'elle est encore dans le coffre des Black.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous ça ? Avez-vous déjà essayé de voler quelque chose à Gringotts ?

Harry ne voulait même pas penser au fait de voler quelque chose là-bas. Il frissonna, plus jamais.

\- Il est possible de convaincre Sirius Black de nous aider. Dumbledore avait dit cela comme s'il considérait vraiment cette option.

Pour Harry, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Il a quinze ans !

\- Mais en tant qu'héritier il a accès au coffre.

\- Quelle partie de « il a quinze ans » n'avez-vous pas compris ? En plus, je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions lui faire confiance.

Harry avait aimé son parrain de tout son cœur mais le Sirius Black de ce monde le rendait fou.

\- Je pense que l'on peut lui faire confiance. Et nous n'avons pas besoin de lui dire pourquoi nous en avons besoin, juste de lui demander de nous l'apporter et de ne le dire à personne.

\- Comme s'il était capable de ne rien dire à sa bande d'amis. Et il était possible que Peter les ait déjà trahis. Il ne pouvait pas parier dessus, je doute qu'il puisse le faire.

\- Nous pouvons toujours demander.

**-ETP-**

\- Vous savez que c'est mon bureau j'espère ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant dans la chaise derrière son bureau.

Severus releva la tête de sa place sur le vieux canapé usé et sourit.

-Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler.

\- Et vous n'y avez pas cru, c'est ça ? Harry cacha son sourire. Encourager Severus n'avait jamais été en sa faveur, le garçon était bien trop intelligent.

\- J'ai pensé que vous voudriez me voir de temps en temps maintenant que vous ne hantez plus la bibliothèque, lui répondit Severus, le faisant sonner comme s'il faisait une faveur à Harry.

Peut-être était-ce le cas, Harry aimait passer du temps avec Severus, le défier et le regarder apprendre. Il était vraiment dommage que Severus n'ait jamais pris son cours.

\- Donc, cela fait de vous quelqu'un de généreux qui rend ma vie plus facile en me rendant visite et en utilisant mon propre bureau comme si c'était le vôtre ?

\- Dix points pour le Professeur. Je peux faire ça maintenant.

Harry rit face à l'expression sur le visage de Severus.

\- Et vous adorez cela n'est-ce pas ?

\- Gryffondor a perdu vingt-cinq points juste aujourd'hui.

Et il était clair que Severus attendait une autre occasion pour en enlever plus.

\- Et donc, qu'ont fait Mr. Black et Mr. Potter pour perdre ces points ?

Ils étaient peut-être deux contre un mais Severus n'avait aucun mal à s'en occuper. Cette année, c'était plus facile pour lui.

\- Vous savez qu'ils n'arrêtent jamais, ils ont essayé de me jeter un sort et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi. Le sourire de Severus était méchant, malgré ce qu'il venait de dire il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il les avait provoqués. Ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de réessayer.

Harry ne pouvait rien faire à ce propos sans connaître toute l'histoire et Severus n'allait rien lui raconter.

\- Vous savez que Miss Evans est à Gryffondor aussi.

\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de me le répéter comme si je n'étais pas au courant. Et d'ailleurs, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas enlevé trente points.

En vérité, c'était parce qu'un préfet ne pouvait retirer que vingt-cinq points par jour, pour une plus grosse infraction, il devait aller chercher un professeur.

James et Sirius n'étaient pas connus pour se retenir lorsque Severus était concerné mais c'était aussi le cas pour Severus.

**-ETP-**

\- Miss Evans et Mr. Snape, une nouvelle fois dehors après le couvre-feu. Harry croisa les bras sur son torse. Pouvez-vous me donner une explication ?

\- Je parlais juste avec Sev, dit-elle, il me ramène à mon dortoir.

\- Sans vous retirer des points pour avoir été dehors ? Harry leva un sourcil et attendit.

\- Hum… cinq point en moins pour être dehors après le couvre-feu, Severus lança un regard désolé à Lily.

\- Je vais me débrouiller pour rentrer du coup, elle soupira et s'en alla.

\- Les règles doivent être appliquées de façon juste. Harry se souvenait que l'injustice dont faisait preuve Snape avait augmenté le ressentiment des maisons.

Severus secoua la tête.

\- Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas le cas. Même les professeurs ne sont pas équitables.

\- La seule chose que vous pouvez essayer de faire est d'être juste. Harry rêvait que cela soit aussi simple mais il fallait bien commencer à un endroit.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ?

\- Parce que vous avez une position de pouvoir et vous devez agir en conséquence, lui répondit Harry sachant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais tout le monde ne le fait pas.

\- Quelqu'un de sage m'a dit que ce sont les choix que nous faisons qui nous définissent.

\- C'est nul, ce sont nos expériences et notre vie qui nous définissent.

\- Ce qu'il m'a dit était vrai mais tu marques quand même un point.

**-ETP-**

Severus se glissa dans son bureau quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, Harry leva les yeux et lui sourit.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr. Snape ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de vous dire depuis longtemps. Severus se dirigea vers son bureau. Et je veux que vous m'écoutiez avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le fauteuil à côté de son sofa. Il fit signe à Severus de s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Quel est le problème ?

Sans regarder Harry, Severus leva sa baguette et jeta un sort de Silence et un autre sort pour fermer la porte.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'être ensemble.

Cela ne faisait absolument aucun sens.

\- Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Severus était sur ses genoux entourant ses longs bras autour de lui et lui donnant un baiser mouillé.

Pendant une seconde, Harry fut trop choqué pour réagir, ensuite Severus essaya de faire rentrer sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry et cela le poussa à l'action. Il le poussa durement de ses deux mains et Severus se retrouva étendu sur le sol, le regardant avec surprise.

Harry se leva rapidement et s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de la main, prenant plusieurs inspirations.

-Mr. Snape, ceci est un comportement totalement inapproprié, dit-il calmement mais son cœur battait si vite qu'il lui faisait mal.

Après un battement de silence complet, la douleur commença à s'inscrire sur le visage pâle de Severus.

\- J'essayais de vous montrer…

\- Je sais ce que vous vouliez me montrer et vous devez savoir que je ne peux pas vous autoriser à faire cela. Harry gardait une voix basse et parlait calmement, espérant ne pas faire trop de mal à Severus. Il prit une autre inspiration.

Severus n'était pas le premier étudiant à lui déclarer ses sentiments et Harry avait essayé d'être gentil avec eux, ce qui était plus facile puisqu'ils n'avaient pas essayé de l'embrasser. Cela requérait une punition pour être sûr que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Et il devrait faire un rapport à Dumbledore.

\- Je sais que vous pensez avoir pour moi des sentiments qui vont au-delà de l'amitié et je suis sûr que cela semblait être un bon moyen de l'exprimer mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et vous devez vous en rendre compte, lui dit Harry de son ton de professeur le plus sévère.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez… Severus gémit avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et de fixer ceux-ci.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas laisser ça passer. Vous aurez une semaine de retenue avec le Professeur MacGonnagal lorsque vous reviendrez de vacances ainsi qu'une dissertation de soixante centimètres de parchemin sur le comportement approprié entre un élève et un professeur.

Pendant un moment, Severus eut l'air de vouloir répliquer mais il laissa tomber et ferma la bouche.

Soulagé, Harry fit un mouvement de baguette pour ouvrir la porter et faire tomber le charme de silence.

\- Partez maintenant avant que cela ne devienne pire.

Severus le regarda une dernière fois, les larmes aux yeux avant de s'enfuir.

x.x

Alors qu'Harry montait les escaliers pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il tremblait de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Severus mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu montrer avant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Dumbledore ouvrit la porte avant qu'il ne puisse frapper.

\- Severus s'est mis dans la tête qu'il était amoureux de moi. Harry s'assit, épuisé dans l'une des chaises devant le feu et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Vous n'avez pas réalisé que c'était quasiment inévitable, Dumbledore souleva un sourcil.

\- Je n'ai jamais considéré cette possibilité. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? demanda Harry complètement incrédule.

Il avait toujours considéré Severus d'une façon différente par rapport aux autres étudiants, pas plus mature mais beaucoup trop intelligent pour s'enticher d'un professeur.

Dumbledore gloussa.

\- Vous rigolez. Non, je peux voir que ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Il a grimpé sur mes genoux et a essayé de m'embrasser.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

Dumbledore ne pensait sûrement pas qu'il avait répondu positivement à ses avances.

\- Je l'ai poussé sur le sol et je lui ai donné une semaine de retenue avec Minerva…

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que ce soit un peu dur, l'interrompit Dumbledore, son expression perdant de son amusement.

\- Je lui ai aussi donné une dissertation de soixante centimètre sur le comportement approprié entre un professeur et un élève.

Harry supposait qu'il avait été un peu dur, même pour les quelques étudiants qui avaient tenté de l'embrasser, il avait été plus… indulgent.

\- La dissertation aurait été suffisante je pense.

D'accord, peut-être que sa réaction avait été un peu disproportionnée par rapport à l'infraction mais Harry s'attendait à mieux de la part de Severus.

\- J'étais… très en colère.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si en colère ?

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi bouleversé par cet incident.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de sa part. Ou peut-être espérais-je qu'il n'aurait pas ce genre de sentiment pour moi parce que nous étions amis.

\- Il a quinze ans, vous savez que tous les enfants de son âge bouillent de passion et d'émotions. Cela ne me surprend pas du tout, ce qui me surprend, c'est votre réaction, Dumbledore croisa son regard, dîtes-moi pourquoi vous avez réagi aussi fortement.

Harry n'en avait aucune idée, lorsque Severus l'avait embrassé, cela lui avait semblait tellement mal qu'il n'avait même pas put réfléchir correctement. Ça avait été son seul moyen de rester calme avec Severus, il prit une nouvelle inspiration et son estomac commença à se calmer.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi dur avec lui. Je suis sûr que j'ai dû profondément le blesser et maintenant, je vais devoir m'excuser.

\- Je suis sûr que très peu de personnes peuvent le blesser aussi profondément que vous mais peut-être devriez-vous attendre qu'il revienne de vacances.

Harry se leva.

\- D'ici là, tout ce que je pourrai dire ne l'atteindra plus.

\- Et si vous le faites maintenant, il pourrait s'énerver et vous devrez le punir à nouveau.

Il avait raison, Severus ne comprenait pas la signification du mot retenue.

\- Au moins, je pourrai m'excuser pour avoir réagi de manière excessive.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

\- Faites ce qui vous semble être le mieux.

C'était le problème avec Severus, Harry ne savait jamais ce qui serait le mieux pour lui.

x.x

Harry ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux personnes présentes à l'intérieur.

-Miss Evans, un mot si vous voulez bien.

\- Hey Evans, t'as fait quoi ? l'appela James alors qu'elle suivait Harry à travers le portrait et descendait les escaliers.

Elle lui lança un regard mais ne lui dit rien.

\- Où est Mr. Snape ? Harry détestait se retrouver dans cette situation mais il n'avait pas réussi à localiser Severus, il n'était ni dans la bibliothèque ni dans la salle communes des Serdaigles.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Et bien sûr, Lily allait rendre cela aussi difficile qu'elle le pouvait. Harry serra les dents.

\- Je sais qu'il m'en veut…

\- Pire que ça, ne pensez-vous pas ? Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

\- Je ne vais pas parler de lui avec vous. Maintenant, si vous savez où il se trouve, je vous suggère de me le dire. Il croisa aussi les bras et regarda la jeune fille.

Elle lui rendit juste son regard, pensant sans aucun doute qu'elle avait l'avantage. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas à Serpentard ou elle lui aurait fait payer très cher ce qu'elle savait.

\- Pour que vous puissiez lui faire du mal à nouveau ? dit-elle finalement.

\- Miss Evans, tout de suite s'il vous plaît. Il mit le plus de force possible dans son ton pour sembler le plus désapprobateur possible, même les Gryffondors les plus braves finissaient par abandonner face à cela.

Elle soupira.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas…

Il serra les dents. Satané loyale et têtue Gryffondor, s'il n'était pas si en colère contre elle, il aurait pu trouver cela louable.

\- Miss Evans !

\- Sérieusement, je lui ai dit de ne pas me le dire, il voulait juste être seul.

Harry serra l'arrête de son nez entre deux doigts.

\- Savez-vous où il aurait pu aller ?

Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois avant de détourner le regard, il pouvait être aussi têtu que n'importe quel étudiant.

\- Je veux juste ne pas le voir blessé à nouveau.

Harry ne pouvait pas lui répondre donc il attendit juste.

\- Essayez vers le lac, il y a une petite alcôve là où il rencontre la Forêt Interdite. Il y a quelques rochers qui créent un endroit caché. Il aime s'assoir là parfois.

\- Merci. Et il attendit qu'elle retourne dans sa salle commune avant de partir.

**-ETP-**

Même avec la lune se réfléchissant sur le lac, il n'y avait pas tant de lumière que cela. Harry entendit un son étouffé avant de trouver Severus. Il jeta un charme de silence sur ses chaussures pour que Severus ne puisse pas l'entendre approcher et s'enfuir mais cela n'aurait en vérité pas été nécessaire.

\- Etes-vous en train de planifier votre revanche ? tenta Harry.

\- Vous pouvez en être sûr. Les joues de Severus étaient mouillées et sa voix était rauque. Êtes-vous venu pour me donner une autre retenue ?

Harry se sentit encore plus mal et connaissant Severus, c'était voulu.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait n'est-ce pas ? Je ne voulais pas vous blesser…

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce que vous réagissez toujours aussi sévèrement lorsque des gens vous disent qu'ils se soucient de vous ? C'est un miracle que vous arriviez à avoir des relations. La voix de Severus craqua.

\- Vous ne me l'avez pas juste dit, vous me l'avez montré et d'une manière plutôt inappropriée.

Même maintenant, cela lui semblait si mal de penser à Severus assis sur ses genoux.

\- Je suis désolé, je pensais juste… peu importe. Severus détourna le visage.

Harry se racla la gorge, il n'avait jamais douté de son rôle de mentor/ professeur avant. N'avait jamais pensé que Severus se méprendrait à ce point.

\- Je sais que vous pensiez que je ressentais autre chose à votre égard…

\- Ce serait une sous-estimation. Je pensais que vous m'aim… vous souciez de moi. Sa voix se brisa.

Harry était perdu.

\- Vous devez comprendre. Il ne pourra _jamais _rien y avoir entre nous. Pas de cette façon tout du moins.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je pensais que vous vous fichiez de mon apparence.

\- Votre apparence ne compte pas pour moi, je vous vois comme un bon ami. Ok, comme un ami qui poussait un peu mais il ne voulait pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais vous avez quinze ans. Et pardonnez-moi de vous le dire mais vous êtes encore très jeune. Il y en aura d'autres et de meilleures personnes pour vous que moi.

\- Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Severus se leva, il était quasiment de la même taille qu'Harry maintenant. Ne savez-vous pas que vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ? Je ne peux imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie dans les vieilles robes de ma mère aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Sachant ce qui serait arrivait à Severus sans son intervention, Harry ne pouvait regretter d'avoir changé les choses.

\- D'autres bonnes choses vont vous arriver, je vous le promets.

\- Peut-être, mais sans vous, elles ne seront pas aussi bien.

Harry voulait sourire face au ton dramatique de Severus mais cela n'arrangerait sûrement pas la situation.

\- Pour l'instant, c'est complètement inapproprié. Je pourrais perdre mon travail si cela se savait.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent, il n'avait clairement pas réfléchi à cette possibilité.

-Non ! Ils ne pourraient…

\- Que pensez-vous qu'ils fassent aux professeurs qui ont abusé de leurs étudiants ? Harry croisa les bras.

\- Cela ne serait pas de l'abus puisque j'aurais dit oui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez âgé pour donner votre consentement.

Et il y avait une place spéciale en enfer pour les adultes qui profitaient de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Severus.

\- Je le serai dans quelques semaines.

L'âge de consentement était peut-être de seize ans mais dans le cas d'une personne tenant une position de confiance, c'était l'âge de dix-sept ans. Cela ne changeait rien de toute façon.

\- Je suis désolé, vous m'êtes cher mais pas comme un amant. Jamais comme ça.

Les épaules de Severus s'affaissèrent.

\- Jamais ?

Harry voulait lui répondre jamais pour éteindre cette petite étincelle d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux de Severus mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

\- Je ne peux pas dire ce que nous apportera le futur mais je peux vous assurez que peu importe ce qui vient, rien ne se passera tant que vous serez encore à l'école.

\- Je vous ferai manger ces mots un jour, je vous le promets. La menace de Severus envoya un frisson le long du dos d'Harry.

\- Ne tentez rien tant que vous n'avez pas fini l'école ou ce qui vient de se passer fera pâle figure en comparaison de ce que je vous ferai.

Il ne pouvait pas revivre une autre scène comme cela.

\- Très bien. Severus commença à s'éloigner mais se retourna. Et concernant cette semaine de retenue ?

Il enlevait rarement des punitions mais celle-ci n'avait pas été juste.

\- Très bien, je suppose que c'était un peu dur de ma part.

\- Et pour la dissertation ? demanda Severus espérant s'en sortir sans rien.

Ce qui n'arriverait pas, Harry voulait lui apprendre une leçon : penser avant d'agir.

\- Quatre-vingt centimètres de parchemin pour la rentrée ou je remets en place la retenue.

\- Quoi ? se plaignit-il clairement outré. C'était seulement soixante centimètres avant.

\- ça a augmenté et ne vous plaignez pas parce que ça pourrait encore augmenter. Harry rigola face à son expression horrifiée.

**-ETP-**

\- Qu'avons-nous là ? dit Harry en regardant sur le sol Regulus Black et Severus enchevêtrés dans un mélange de vêtements, de sueur et de semence.

Il se retint de soupirer, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les attrapait tous les deux depuis le retour des vacances d'hiver, cela commençait à l'agacer.

\- Vingt points en moins pour chacun d'entre vous pour actions et tenue inappropriées. Maintenant, rhabillez-vous et retournez dans vos salles communes.

Ils s'habillèrent en silence alors qu'Harry les fixait. Les joues de Severus étaient rouges mais Regulus avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. Il s'éloigna de Severus avec un signe de la main.

\- Un Préfet devrait avoir un meilleur comportement, dit Harry quand il se rendit compte que Severus n'avait pas bougé.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Son ton disait qu'Harry n'aurait pas dû prendre la peine de les interrompre.

\- Oh mais si Mr. Snape. Je suis l'un des professeurs de cette école et je ne peux tolérer ce genre de comportement en public. Vous devriez le savoir ou au moins faire en sorte de ne pas vous faire attraper.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que vous vous inquiétez de ce que je fais ou du fait que ce soit avec un Mangemort ? grogna Severus.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez répondre à cette question tout seul. Je ne veux pas vous voir prendre le même chemin. Harry espérait sincèrement que Severus l'écouterait en ce qui concernait Regulus mais il avait déjà essayé de lui parler, en vain.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils m'apprécieraient. Cela sonnait comme si Severus croyait à leurs promesses.

Cela fit mal à Harry de le voir se tromper à ce point, qu'il puisse croire à ces idioties.

\- Ils vous utiliseraient pour leurs propres idéaux. Et vous êtes suffisamment intelligent pour le savoir, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas beaucoup d'autres options bien mieux que celle-ci.

\- J'apprécie Reg. Les joues de Severus rougirent alors qu'il baissait la tête.

\- Je ne vous ai pas dit de ne plus le voir, je vous demande juste de penser à tout.

\- Vous pensez que je ne le fais pas ?

\- Cela ne semble pas être le cas. Harry fit un mouvement de baguette vers le nid de couvertures au sol. Allez au lit, il est tard et nous avons tous les deux cours demain matin.

**-ETP-**

Une fois encore, la fin de l'année surprit Harry. Il aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient au moins d'Avril mais le soleil brillant et la chaleur disaient le contraire.

Tard dans l'après-midi, après l'un des derniers jours des B.U. des cinquièmes années, il regarda par la fenêtre vers le lac et vit plusieurs groupes d'élèves sortant tous profiter du soleil. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient tous ensemble et Severus était assis non loin de là sous un arbre. Un souvenir surgit dans son esprit et Harry descendit rapidement les escaliers et traversa la pelouse.

La scène se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait vue dans la pensine de Snape il y a des années. Il s'arrêta un moment, respirant difficilement.

James cria.

\- _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Severus vola loin de lui et Sirius laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

\- _Impedimenta !_ dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur Snape qui fut frappé par le sort alors qu'il avait presque atteint sa baguette à terre.

Des étudiants s'étaient tournés pour les regarder, certains d'entre eux se mirent sur leurs pieds pour se rapprocher. Certains semblaient inquiets alors que d'autres étaient amusés.

Severus était allongé sur le sol, haletant. James et Remus s'avancèrent vers lui, leurs baguettes levées.

\- Comment tes examens se sont passés Servilus ? demanda James.

\- Je l'ai observé, son nez touchait le parchemin, dit Sirius, il y aura de grosses marques de graisse dessus, ils ne seront pas capables d'en lire un mot.

Quelques personnes qui regardaient la scène rigolèrent. Mais la plupart semblaient surpris par ce qui arrivait, comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Le sort faisait toujours effet sur Severus, il se débattait contre des cordes invisibles.

\- Vous êtes de sacrés imbéciles. Il haletait en regardant James avec une expression de pure haine. Je vous aurai pour ça ! Vous verrez !

\- Voir quoi ? demanda froidement Sirius, que vas-tu faire Servilus, essuyer ton nez sur nous ?

Severus jura.

\- Etes-vous suffisamment stupides pour jeter un sort sur un préfet devant témoins ?

\- Je pense qu'ils veulent te voir être remis à ta place, ricana Sirius.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! hurla Lily en courant vers le lac, deux autres filles de Serdaigle la suivant.

\- Tu vas bien Evans ? demanda James, sa voix était soudainement plaisante.

\- Laissez-le tranquille, répéta Lily. Elle regardait James, clairement agacée. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

\- Et bien, répondit James semblant réfléchir à la question, c'est plus le fait qu'il existe si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Quelques étudiants rirent nerveusement.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais le laisser tranquille Potter, dit Billing, l'un des plus vieux de Serdaigle. Il y avait une note d'autorité dans son ton. Tu vas t'attirer pas mal d'ennuis si tu ne le fais pas.

Sirius renifla mais James regarda autour de lui. La foule n'était pas autant amusée par son petit show qu'il l'aurait pensé.

Le sortilège disparut de Severus et il attrapa sa baguette avant d'hésiter pendant une seconde.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! Il attrapa la baguette de James qui volait vers lui. _Petrificus Totalus_ !

James tomba sur le sol, Sirius leva sa baguette.

\- Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais vous Mr. Black, dit Harry en se rapprochant de Sirius ; tout cela avait duré suffisamment longtemps.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Harry aurait été mort mais Sirius baissa sa baguette.

\- C'est la même chose pour vous Mr. Snape.

L'expression de Severus était mutine.

\- Je dois vraiment ?

\- Oui et laissez-le partir aussi.

\- Seulement parce que vous me le demandez. Il fit un mouvement de baguette vers James. _Finite Incantatem._

James lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

\- Ma baguette.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais…

Harry fixa Severus et il rendit silencieusement la baguette.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Lily à Severus.

\- Je vais bien, je suppose que si Billing ne s'était pas interposé les choses auraient pu devenir très intéressantes.

Il était clair dans son ton qu'il savait cela d'expérience et qu'il avait attendu la bagarre, s'il avait su comment elle allait tourner, Harry était sûr qu'il aurait reconsidéré cette idée.

\- Mr. Lupin, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez autorisé un autre préfet à être agressé ? demanda Harry.

Cela l'avait toujours ennuyé que Remus n'ai rien fait pour venir en aide à Severus.

Remus leva les yeux vers lui, la culpabilité inscrite sur son visage.

\- J'étais en train de lire.

\- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit Harry en s'éloignant, vraiment Remus méritait une retenue.

Severus le retint.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous laissé Billings intervenir en premier ? Je veux dire, vous étiez là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour arrêter tout cela tout de suite.

Maintenant que la crise avait été avortée, Harry était heureux de laisser mourir ce vieux souvenir.

\- Billings a brisé la concentration de James et c'était suffisant. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé vous faire du mal si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

\- Il ne l'aurait pas fait, il y avait trop de témoins. Il n'est ni subtil ni intelligent.

La situation était différente n'est-ce pas ? Severus n'était pas un solitaire comme il l'avait été à l'époque d'Harry. James aurait pu faire la même chose mais le résultat aurait été différent.

\- Non, vous avez raison, lui répondit Harry, mais il aurait pu vous faire du mal avant que qui que ce soit ne le remarque.

\- Je lui aurais rendu la monnaie de sa pièce.

**-ETP—**

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! )_


	5. Partie 4A: Septième Année

**Note de la Traductrice :** Le temps passe vraiment vite et nous voici déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction ^^ ! J'adore ce chapitre qui marque vraiment le début de la relation amoureuse entre Harry et Severus !

Grande annonce ! :D J'ai obtenu l'autorisation d'un auteur pour la prochaine trad sur laquelle je travaille, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! (je laisserai le résumé à la fin de ce chapitre ^^) Je posterai le premier chapitres dans deux à trois semaines environ :) !

Merci beaucoup pour vos review au chapitre précédent ^^

**Bêta : Cassie ! Toujours aussi efficace.**

**Réponses aux reviews Anonymes : **

**Babylon : **Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi au début j'ai un peu tilté sur l'âge de Severus xD je pense vraiment que c'est parce qu'on le suit depuis qu'il est enfant et donc le voir avec Harry peut sembler étrange pourtant une fois que le calcul est fait on se dit que la différence d'âge n'est pas si énorme ! Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise :D j'étais tellement dégoûté quand Harry a repoussé Severus x) !

**Auteur : **Meri

**Résumé :** Après avoir été renvoyé en 1971 Harry a plusieurs choix à faire.

**Note 1 : **Pour une scène spécifique durant la cinquième année de Severus une grande partie des dialogues a été directement prise de L'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre Vingt-Huit : Le Pire Souvenir de Snape

**Note 2 :** La description de Tom Riddle lorsque Harry le rencontre pour la première fois est directement prise du Prince de Sang-Mêlé Chapitre vingt : La requête de Lord Voldemort

**Escaping The Paradox**

**Partie 4 : Septième année**

\- Severus, dit Harry en lui tendant ses mains, je suis désolé, je suis venu dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. Le Professeur Dumbledore a eu du mal à me localiser en Mongolie.

Severus prit ses deux mains et les tint durant un moment, essayant de regagner le contrôle de lui-même. Il portait un costume moldu marron qui était trop grand pour lui. Ses yeux étaient encerclés de rouge et son visage était mortellement pâle. Il y avait une tristesse qui s'accrochait à lui, le faisant sembler bien plus vieux que ses dix-sept ans.

\- Merci d'au moins être venu.

\- Je vais rentrer Severus, lui dit Lily. Elle était la seule personne présente. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

\- Merci d'être venu, dit-il doucement. Elle posa une main sur son bras avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Où est votre père ? demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui, pas qu'il ait réellement envie de rencontrer ce bâtard.

-En bas de la rue, au pub. Son dégoût était fort et clair dans son ton.

\- Voulez-vous aller marcher ? Harry n'avait jamais été doué pour s'occuper du deuil, que ce soit le sien ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pour Severus il pouvait faire un effort.

\- Non, j'aimerais juste m'asseoir un moment, lui répondit Severus en s'affalant sur le sofa.

Harry s'assit bizarrement dans la chaise à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- La grippe moldue, rigola Severus avant de s'étrangler, elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se battre. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé lui concocter quoi que ce soit. Et je n'avais pas d'argent pour lui acheter des médicaments. Ce bâtard de moldu a utilisé ses deux paies pour s'acheter à boire.

Severus prit plusieurs inspirations profondes.

\- J'aimerais lui lancer un sort juste pour ça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'autre mais la referma, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas mais il ne pouvait se retenir. Il s'agenouilla au sol et prit Severus dans ses bras.

\- ça va aller.

\- Non. Il l'a tuée. Je le déteste, je déteste tout ce qui le concerne, dit Severus contre son cou. Désolé, désolé. Il commença à trembler.

Severus pleura sur l'épaule d'Harry mouillant son costume gris moldu. Alors qu'il pleurait, Harry lui frotta le dos en chuchotant des mots sans sens dans son oreille. Quand Severus se mit à hoqueter, Harry se retira juste un peu et essuya son visage avec un mouchoir.

\- Ca va mieux ?

\- Ca n'ira jamais mieux.

\- Si un jour, je vous le promets. Harry enleva les cheveux gras qui étaient devant le visage de Severus de la main. Le jeune homme le regarda, les yeux toujours mouillés.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un homme mince entra dans la pièce. Même si ses cheveux étaient courts, cela se voyait qu'ils étaient sales, et son nez crochu était encore plus imposant que celui que Snape avait eu adulte. Il portait un costume moldu mal ajusté semblable à celui que Severus portait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? leur cria Tobias Snape.

Harry se leva.

\- Je suis Harry Potter, de l'école de votre fils.

\- Putain de monstre ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec vos mains sur lui ? Il fit sonner cela comme quelque chose de sale.

Harry était prêt à laisser les choses passer aujourd'hui mais ce commentaire changea tout. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Severus se leva pour faire face à son père.

\- Laisses-le tranquille Pa.

\- Je ne vais pas le laisser te molester. Tobias ne regardait même pas Severus, ses poings étaient serrés. Tu es déjà suffisamment une tapette sans qu'en plus quelqu'un en rajoute. Il se tourna vers Harry et sourit, ses dents étaient cassées et jaunes au point qu'à certains endroits, elles étaient limite marron. J'ai essayé de lui inculquer certaines valeurs mais il était beaucoup trop un monstre pour que cela fonctionne.

Harry détestait, vraiment, vraiment lorsque quelqu'un utilisait le mot « monstre » comme une description. Et cet homme lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs.

\- J'y réfléchirais à deux fois si j'étais vous.

\- Non, je pense que je vais vous apprendre une leçon pour être une telle lopette. Tobias rit.

Severus sortit sa baguette.

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui Pa ou je te lance un sort.

Tobias rit juste une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de l'utiliser sur moi.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas le droit de faire de la magie mais une telle restriction ne s'applique pas à moi. Ne me cherchez pas Mr. Snape. Harry secoua la tête légèrement, espérant que Severus comprendrait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il le reprenne sur sa déclaration. Il valait mieux laisser Harry gérer la situation.

Tobias cligna des yeux et fit un pas vers Harry.

\- Une petite chose comme vous ? Vous pensez que vous pouvez faire quoi que ce soit contre moi ?

\- Je ne le pense pas. Je le sais. Et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez essayer. Vraiment.

Tobias lança son poing qui frappa le mur en briques que Harry avait silencieusement fait apparaitre lorsque Tobias s'était dirigé vers lui. Les craquements des os de sa main furent faciles à entendre dans le silence de la pièce. Il cria en tenant sa main blessée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait espèce de monstre ? Ma main est cassée !

Harry était à deux doigts de perdre son calme mais il prit une grande inspiration et se reprit. Cela ne ferait aucun bien à Severus.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est cassée, vous devriez faire quelque chose à ce propos.

\- Sortez de ma maison ! Il regarda Severus. Tous les deux. Je t'ai laissé rester aussi longtemps uniquement parce que ta mère le voulait.

\- Je dois prendre mes affaires, répondit Severus en se dirigeant vers l'étroit escalier.

\- Tout de suite, je vous veux tous les deux partis ! cria de nouveau Tobias.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin Severus ? demanda Harry en lui agrippant le bras. Il était évident que Severus était sur le point de perdre son sang-froid et Harry ne voulait pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse regretter ou pire quelque chose qui ferait intervenir le Département de la Justice Magique.

\- Valises, livres, même ceux de ma mère, mes robes, énuméra Severus.

Harry fit un mouvement de baguette et les objets qu'il avait cités volèrent au bas de l'escalier et se rangèrent d'eux même dans la valise. En moins d'une minute, Harry tendait à Severus un cube qui faisait environ dix centimètres de côté.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Rien. Il jeta un regard méprisant à son père. Rien du tout.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas, Harry lui tint la porte.

**-ETP-**

\- Avez-vous votre brevet de transplanage ? demanda Harry en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le quartier était désert.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit Severus.

Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre dans l'allée derrière la maison. Elle avait une odeur de moisissure qui s'accordait avec le reste du quartier délabré.

\- Allons au Chaudron Baveur. Je vous y prendrai une chambre.

\- Où vivez-vous ? Severus regarda autour d'eux, quelqu'un sortait les poubelles et les regardait tous les deux.

\- Je vis à Poudlard. Harry voulait qu'il soit parti avant que qui que ce soit ne les voit ou que Tobias regarde par la fenêtre. Nous devons y aller.

\- Une seconde, Severus se retourna et regarda la maison avant d'hocher la tête.

Ils arrivèrent au pub à une seconde d'intervalle.

\- Avez-vous faim ? Peu importe, répondit Harry alors qu'il secouait la main. Vous devriez manger quelque chose.

\- Bien. Severus se dirigea vers l'une des tables à l'arrière. Je peux manger.

\- Garçon en plein croissance.

\- C'est vrai que je suis bien plus grand que vous maintenant au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Severus sourit alors qu'il s'asseyait.

\- Vous étiez plus grand que moi durant la moitié de l'année dernière. Il aurait été difficile de ne pas le remarquer.

Quelque part durant l'année précédente, il avait perdu ces derniers traits d'enfant sur le visage. Harry pouvait voir l'adulte qu'il devenait et même s'il ne serait pas beau, il ne serait pas enlaidi par l'amertume non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? demanda Tom.

\- Mr. Snape et moi prendrons ce qui se trouve en plat du jour, répondit Harry.

\- Tout de suite. Tom se dirigea vers les cuisines.

\- Je préfère quand vous m'appelez Severus.

\- Quand ai-je fait cela ? Parce que vraiment il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir.

Severus lui lança un regard ennuyé.

\- Quand vous m'avez demandé ce que j'avais besoin d'emmener.

\- C'est vrai. J'appelais votre père Mr. Snape, je pouvais difficilement faire la même chose pour vous. Harry le regarda. Qu'allons-nous faire de vous pendant trois semaines ?

\- Pourquoi ne me laisseriez-vous pas venir à Poudlard avec vous ?

\- Il n'y a personne pour vous surveiller le temps que les professeurs reviennent.

\- Je suis un adulte, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille.

Harry se retint de sourire.

\- Bien sûr que non mais il y a des règles.

\- Allez-vous me laisser seul ici sans surveillance ?

\- Touché. Poudlard serait une meilleure option. Vous allez vous ennuyer à mourir, qu'auriez-vous fait chez vous ? demanda Harry.

\- Regarder la TV et me disputer avec mon père.

\- Eh bien, nous achèterons vous affaires et vos robes après le déjeuner et j'appellerai le Directeur pour voir ce qu'il a à dire.

Tom leur apporta leur repas et Severus se jeta sur le sien comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Il était possible que ce soit le cas.

\- Tom, appela-t-il, puis-je utiliser votre cheminée ?

\- Vous partez déjà ? demanda Severus en mettant une fourchette dans sa bouche.

\- Non, je vais juste passer un appel. Voulez-vous ma part ? Il tendit son assiette à moitié pleine à Severus.

\- Merci, lui répondit-il en commençant déjà à piocher dedans.

**-ETP-**

\- Harry, l'accueillit Dumbledore, son visage flottant dans les flammes. Y-a-t-il un problème ?

\- Juste que Tobias Snape a jeté Severus dehors. J'allais lui prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour quelques semaines jusqu'à ce que l'école commence mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution de le laisser tout seul pendant aussi longtemps sans rien avoir à faire.

\- En effet, je n'autorise normalement pas les étudiants à venir à Poudlard sans personne pour les surveiller mais peut-être puis-je faire une exception dans ce cas.

\- C'est ce que j'avais pensé. Il ne l'admettra pas mais il est très touché par ce qui est arrivé à sa mère. Peut-être pourrions-nous lui trouver quelque chose à faire et qui occuperait son esprit.

-A quoi pensez-vous ?

\- Je me disais que peut-être il pourrait préparer les ingrédients pour les cours de Potion de l'année à venir.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- J'utiliserai ma cheminée pour contacter Horace et lui demander ce que Severus peut faire pour aider.

\- Très bien, je le ramènerai avec moi.

\- Il y aura une réunion plus tard dans la soirée. Et nous parlerons d'un problème que nous rencontrons.

\- Quel problème ? demanda Harry et il soupira lorsque Dumbledore secoua la tête. Pas sur une cheminée publique.

Comme il l'avait fait les années précédentes, il avait passé son été à voyager. Une fois qu'il avait goûté au fait de visiter de nouveaux endroits, il n'avait vu aucune raison d'arrêter même s'il ne recherchait pas quelque chose de spécifique. Cela lui donnait une toute nouvelle perspective du monde magique.

**-ETP-**

Dumbledore ouvrit la réunion de ce soir.

\- Nous avons un énorme problème : plusieurs étudiants ont été courtisés par Voldemort.

\- Ce sont juste des enfants ! s'exclama Molly Wealsey comme si cela avait une influence lorsqu'on parlait d'une idéologie. Elle tenait Percy dans ses bras qui était en train de se tortiller et de pleurnicher.

\- Ce sont presque des adultes et certains d'entre eux sont dangereux, Maugrey Fol-Œil regarda Harry. Surtout Severus Snape.

\- Severus n'est pas un Mangemort, il ne serait pas aussi stupide. Harry refusait de penser au fait que Severus pourrait s'associer avec la violence, la mort et Voldemort.

\- Ne soit pas naïf Harry, lui dit Kingsley en lui lançant un regard dur, il est sorti avec Regulus Black pendant presque deux ans. Et il fréquente les amis des Black, reprenant leurs idées.

\- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Kinsley et lui avaient rompu au printemps dernier, juste avant qu'Harry ne parte pour l'été. Ils étaient malgré tout restés amis et les parents de Kingsley lui avaient arrangé un mariage qu'il avait accepté.

Severus savait ce que Harry ressentait vis-à-vis de Voldemort et des Mangemorts et il ne mentionnerait surement rien en présence d'Harry. Pas seulement cela mais Harry savait à quel point Severus désirait les choses qu'il n'avait pas. Les Mangemorts feraient évidemment des promesses à Severus que celui-ci écouterait.

\- Je lui en parlerai.

\- Faites attention à ce que vous lui direz, lui dit Dumbledore, vous ne voulez pas qu'il aille directement divulguer des informations à Voldemort.

\- Il ne ferait pas ça. Harry voulait croire que Severus ne le trahirait pas. Malheureusement il était trop facile de voir l'envie dans le regard de Severus.*

\- Je ne parierais pas ma maison là-dessus, dit Kingsley, une expression sombre sur le visage.

Harry se frotta l'arête du nez, fatigué.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre ? Quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dit ?

\- Il y a eu plusieurs raids cet été auxquels des nouveaux Mangemorts ont pris part. Nous sommes quasiment sûrs qu'ils n'ont pas tenu de rôles actifs mais ils ont regardé pendant que des Moldus se faisaient torturer et tuer. Nous avons aperçu Snape dans la foule durant au moins deux de ces raids.

L'estomac d'Harry se tordit et il commença à se sentir malade. Il avait travaillé si dur pour que cela n'arrive pas et ça se passait quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal fait ?

\- Ne te tortures pas, lui chuchota Kingsley, certaines personnes sont juste mauvaises…

\- Non, je refuse de penser cela de Severus. Je vais lui parler et voir si je peux lui faire abandonner cette idée.

\- Je pense qu'il est déjà trop impliqué. Il prendra la marque, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait. Nous sommes certains que Regulus l'a déjà prise, dit Alice Londubat avec un soupir résigné.

Harry aurait dit que Regulus était trop jeune mais il se souvenait des rumeurs à propos desquelles Draco Malfoy avait pris la Marque avant leur entrée en sixième année.

**-ETP-**

Harry, un moment s'il vous plaît, l'appela Dumbledore alors qu'il se levait pour partir.

La salle se vida et Harry se rassit sur sa chaise.

\- Nous devons parler du dernier Horcruxe, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius Black leur avait apporté la coupe de Pouffsoufle l'année dernière, juste avant le mariage de Bellatrix à la famille Lestrange et sa propre rixe avec ses parents.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- Vous m'aviez dit qu'il était au Manoir Malfoy.

\- J'en suis quasiment certain, le journal a été confié à Lucius. J'espère qu'il le garde juste dans sa bibliothèque.

Harry aurait besoin de temps pour le trouver quand il entrerait dans le Manoir. S'il arrivait à y entrer.

\- Avez-vous une idée sur la manière de le récupérer ? Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air optimiste.

\- Je pensais à une façon de me faire inviter au Manoir. Malheureusement, les quelques fois où j'ai croisé Lucius Malfoy depuis qu'il a quitté l'école, il n'a été que froidement poli à mon égard. Et même si j'arrivais à rentrer à l'intérieur, cela ne serait-il pas suspicieux si le journal venait à manquer juste après ma visite.

\- Nous devrions peut-être en métamorphoser un qui lui ressemblerait et comme ça, personne ne se rendrait compte de sa disparition.

Ils avaient fait cela pour le pendentif.

\- Bonne idée mais j'ai quand même besoin d'une invitation.

\- Peut-être votre amitié avec Severus vous aiderait-elle à l'obtenir.

\- Au lieu de l'éloigner de Voldemort, je devrais lui faire croire que je suis intéressé ?

Cette simple idée retournait l'estomac d'Harry.

\- Je pense que cela pourrait fonctionner.

Dumbledore ne connaissait pas aussi bien Severus qu'il le pensait.

\- Il n'y croira jamais, lui dit Harry, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à lui répéter qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec les bébés Mangemorts.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous lui faire croire que cela vous intéresse d'entendre ce que Voldemort a à dire. Dumbledore pouvait être un tel bâtard quand il le voulait.

Oh, il pouvait comprendre que Dumbledore était plus inquiet pour le bien commun que pour une personne spécifique mais quelques fois, il se comportait de façon cavalière vis-à-vis des émotions des gens au goût d'Harry, surtout lorsque Severus était concerné.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que vous me suggériez une chose pareille. Je ne veux pas lui mentir et je ne veux surtout pas le blesser.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard triste.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que s'il devient un Mangemort, il va faire du mal à beaucoup plus de personnes ?

Peut-être serait-ce le cas mais Harry espérait que cela n'arriverait pas. Il croyait toujours que Severus ferait le bon choix.

\- Très bien, peut-être que si je sais ce qu'ils lui disent je pourrai… je ne sais pas, contrecarrer la chose.

\- C'est tous ce que je vous demande, vraiment. Cela vous fera entrer dans le Manoir Malfoy et peut-être pourrons-nous faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Soudainement, Harry se sentit épuisé et il se leva.

\- Je lui parlerai.

**-ETP-**

L'automne était exceptionnellement chaud cette année, les arbres et l'herbe étaient encore étonnamment verte lorsque les cours avaient repris. Harry trouva Severus dehors, assis sous un arbre en train de lire, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui.

\- Severus, dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

\- A propos de… ? Son ton était méfiant et il jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui, cherchant clairement une échappatoire.

Il ferma son livre doucement.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

\- A propos de votre amitié avec Regulus. J'ai cru comprendre que vous continuiez à vous fréquenter.

\- Pourquoi en avez-vous quelque chose à faire ? Severus ricana, semblant agacé par sa déclaration, Je suis un adulte maintenant, vous ne pouvez pas me dire qui j'ai le droit de voir ou pas.

\- Et je n'en ai pas envie, mais je veux… vous mettre en garde par rapport au fait de prendre des décisions que vous pourriez regretter le reste de votre vie.

Et Harry savait ce qu'il voulait dire à travers ses mots, non pas que Severus allait l'écouter.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Avez-vous déjà écouté Lord Voldemort ? Ce qu'il dit est logique.

\- Il est un Mage Noir…

\- J'en ai entendu parler, beaucoup de personnes sont effrayées par lui. Mais il veut juste la gloire et l'honneur pour tous les sorciers. Il veut nous séparer des Moldus.

\- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il les tue ?

\- Ils sont sans valeurs.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

\- Votre père n'a aucune valeur mais il y a sûrement d'autre Moldus pour lesquels ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je me contre-fiche d'eux. Et avant que vous ne demandiez, cela concerne aussi les parents de Evans. Qu'est-ce que les Moldus ont déjà fait pour moi ?

\- Il serait plus simple de vous demander ce qu'ils ont fait pour mériter d'être tués et torturés.

Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais il était dur de prétendre qu'il était intéressé par ce que Voldemort avait à dire.

\- Qu'essayez-vous de trouver chez eux ?

Severus cligna des yeux.

\- Je pense que je sais ce que je veux, je veux que les gens me respectent.

\- Et vous pensez que Voldemort vous aidera. Comment ?

\- Ces gens sont venus à moi. Ils m'ont courtisé. Ils m'ont dit que je pourrais faire de grandes choses et qu'ils m'y aideraient. Que je pourrais faire de grandes choses pour tous les sorciers et c'est ce que je veux.

\- Et vous les croyez ? Pourquoi ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

\- Vous devriez l'entendre parler. Lord Voldemort comprend que le Ministère va à sa perte. Qu'il est décadent et que nous avons besoin d'un changement radical. Cela ne sera pas facile mais ça vaut le coup. Severus sonnait comme s'il adhérait déjà à cette cause.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il allait faire lorsque Voldemort lui demanderait de tuer pour la première fois. Severus était si jeune et rempli de sa propre haine. Il soupira.

\- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous croyez en cette idéologie.

Severus se releva et cligna des yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Je peux vous emmener à l'une de nos réunions. Vous pourrez le rencontrer et vous comprendrez après cela. Je sais que ce sera le cas.

**-ETP-**

Les paons blancs se promenant le long du chemin qui menait à l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy lui rappelaient des souvenirs déplaisants. Même si cela n'était pas encore arrivé, et n'arriverait sûrement pas, être ici fit tomber une boule de terreur dans le cœur d'Harry.

\- Vous devez l'entendre parler Professeur. Severus lui montrait le chemin.

Il avait reçu la permission d'emmener Harry et semblait tellement excité à propos de tout ça.

L'entière situation donnait un mauvais pressentiment à Harry mais récupérer le journal valait bien un après-midi passé à écouter la rhétorique de Voldemort. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il réussirait à garder sa bouché fermée.

\- Mr. Potter. Voldemort lui tendit la main.

Son visage était pâle et ses traits semblaient avoir été brûlés, ils étaient cireux et étrangement déformés. Le blanc de ses yeux semblait rendant son regard plus froid et distant.

\- Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris lorsque j'ai appris que vous vouliez vous joindre à nous ce soir. J'en suis enchanté.

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'était attendu, peut-être quelque chose qui se rapprocherait plus du Riddle du journal qui était beau. Même si cette version de Voldemort ressemblait plus à un humain qu'au serpent qu'Harry avait connu, il ne semblait plus complètement humain. Le morcellement de son âme pour créer les Horcruxes lui avait beaucoup pris.

Avant qu'il ne rencontre les yeux de Voldemort, Harry utilisa l'Occlumencie pour fermer son esprit et ne laisser passer que ce que Severus lui avait dit concernant Voldemort et une curiosité prudemment construite.

\- Severus m'a parlé de vous et de vos idées en si haut regard que je me disais que peut-être je vous avais mal jugé…

\- Oui, je voulais que vous lui disiez comme vous voyiez le changement de la Société Sorcière, à quel point ces changements sont pour le mieux, dit Severus avec enthousiasme.

\- N'interrompts pas sa Seigneurie Severus, reprit Lucius sèchement, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Laisse Lucius, Severus est juste enthousiasme par rapport au fait de faire partie de quelque chose qui changera le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus hocha la tête, ses yeux remplis de plaisir.

\- Oui mon Seigneur.

\- Pourquoi ne me laisseriez-vous pas emmener Mr. Potter dans les jardins pour une petite marche, nous serons de retour pour le diner. Cela ne vous dérange pas de nous attendre ? Il sourit à Narcissa.

Elle lui sourit mais celui-ci n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Non, bien sûr que non Mon Seigneur.

**-ETP-**

Harry réussit finalement à échapper à la compagnie de Voldemort et à trouver la bibliothèque. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était trouver une salle de bain et prendre une douche, il ne pouvait deviner ce qu'ils avaient promis à Severus pour l'enrôler dans une telle folie.

Il espérait avoir donné les bonnes réponses mais Merlin que c'était compliqué lorsque tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de vomir sur les chaussures vernies de Voldemort. Après une profonde inspiration, il était prêt à se mettre à la recherche du journal.

Il fut ridiculement simple de le trouver sur les étagères. La plupart des livres étaient des premières éditions dont la tranche était en cuir, avec quelques exceptions. Le journal était plus petit que le reste, c'était presque trop facile. Il plaça un sort dessus pour en sceller la magie et ensuite le fit glisser dans sa poche. Il allait placer la copie sur l'étagère lorsque les portes-fenêtres menant au patio s'ouvrirent.

Severus entra, se tenant debout dans l'embrasure des portes durant un moment, le vent soufflant sur ses cheveux propres et brillants retombant sur ses épaules. La lumière adoucissant ses traits durs. Harry ressentit un frisson qui n'aurait pas dû être associé à Severus.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se poser de question, Severus s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour d'Harry se penchant pour l'embrasser. Pendant une seconde, Harry fut trop choqué pour réagir et ensuite la main de Severus glissa le long de son corps avant de se poser à l'avant de son pantalon et une chaleur l'embrasa.

Oh oui, pensa Harry, en poussant ses hanches vers la main de Severus. C'était vers là que leur relation se dirigeait depuis longtemps et cela aurait dû le choquer mais il était trop occupé à se noyer dans le baiser de Severus pour s'inquiéter de cela.

Il grogna, resserrant ses bras et glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Severus. Ses mains, de leurs propres initiatives, ouvrirent les robes de Severus, cherchant à atteindre la peau qui se trouvait en dessous.

Severus se recula pour le regarder pendant un moment avant de se pencher à nouveau, sa langue effleura celle d'Harry et une myriade de sensations le traversa. Le monde ne se réduisit plus qu'aux bras de Severus autour de lui et à sa langue dans sa bouche.

L'univers changea de façon fondamentale mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de l'embrasser suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre comment. Et la vérité était qu'il se fichait de tout ce qui l'entourait et ne pensait qu'à allonger Severus sur le riche tapis Persan et à le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus penser à rien d'autre…

\- Excusez-nous, le ton de Lucius était beaucoup trop amusé au goût d'Harry.

Et ensuite il pensa au fait que Lucius et Voldemort devaient probablement être en train de les regarder, probablement pendant tout le temps où ils s'embrassaient.

\- Oh Merlin, Harry s'écarta de Severus, je suis désolé.

\- Tu vois Lucius, je t'avais bien dit qu'il devait y avoir une explication sur la raison pour laquelle un homme qui est dans la poche de Dumbledore se montrerait ici en quête d'informations. Voldemort ricana. Je crois que nous nous parlerons à nouveau Mr. Potter.

\- Que tenez-vous dans votre main ? demanda Lucius.

\- Je l'ai pris sur l'une des étagères. Il n'y a rien écrit dedans. Harry le remit à sa place. Je suis désolé, il m'a un peu sauté aux yeux. Il ne semblait juste pas à sa place.

\- Et c'est le cas, il ne devrait pas se trouver dans une bibliothèque comme celle-ci. Le ton de Voldemort était froid.

\- Viens Severus, nous devrions retourner à Poudlard. Harry emmêla ses doigts dans ceux de Severus et le tira légèrement.

Severus hocha la tête avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à leurs hôtes.

**-ETP-**

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait jeté un sortilège de silence sur son bureau. Il se tourna vers Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, _bordel_ ?

Severus croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Je crois que c'était moi sauvant votre cul. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi l'un des hommes de Dumbledore viendrait, à part pour les espionner. Je leur ai donné une raison.

-Comment le saviez-vous ?

\- Je les ai entendus en parler dans le jardin après que vous soyez parti. Et je suis parti vous chercher en même temps qu'eux, je les vu nourrir un énorme serpent avec des gens. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit vous. Severus tremblait visiblement.

\- Ils ne m'auraient pas tué.

Mais Harry ne savait pas s'il l'aurait fait ou pas. Il aurait pu prendre la décision de le tuer et si ça avait été le cas, ils auraient été trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir. Il en aurait emmenés avec lui à l'aide de ses vieux sorts d'Auror mais il aurait difficilement pu tous les battre, même avec l'aide de Severus.

\- Oh, ne pensez pas ça. Severus posa une main sur le bras d'Harry. Ils vous auraient tué.

\- Et vous vous en fichez ?

Severus le repoussa et le regarda avec mépris.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour vous, idiot ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu et que je vous ai embrassé, pour vous donner une raison d'être là. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. Je sais que vous m'avez utilisé et j'espère que vous avez pu récupérer ce que vous vouliez.

\- Ne m'insultez pas, je pourrais vous enlever des points pour irrespect.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le problème.

\- N'essayez-pas de changer de sujet. Je sais que vous vous êtes servi de moi. Il ne laissa même pas Harry répondre. Je vous connais Professeur, je sais comment vous pensez. Vous vouliez quelque chose au Manoir Malfoy et étiez prêt à m'utiliser pour y parvenir.

Harry devrait faire en sorte de ne pas sous-estimer la perspicacité de Severus dans le futur.

\- A ce propos…

\- Allez-vous me dire ce que c'était ?

Même s'il voulait faire confiance à Severus, Harry ne le pouvait pas pour l'instant. Il y avait trop en jeu et trop de choses qu'il ne savait pas pour l'instant.

\- Non mais je dois vous rappeler que vous n'auriez pas dû…

\- N'essayez même pas de nier que vous n'avez pas répondu à mon baiser cette fois.

Il n'avait aucune raison de le nier maintenant et Harry n'était même pas sûr de le vouloir.

\- Je suppose que… j'ai fait ça. Il toucha ses lèvres.

Sans même qu'il ne le réalise, Severus était devenu un homme. Et même s'il n'était pas beau, il se démarquait quand même. Et ce Severus ressemblait peu à l'homme hideux et amer qu'Harry avait connu enfant. Mais ce n'était pas le problème maintenant.

\- Nous devons choisir ce que vous voulez faire de votre vie.

Severus croisa les bras et le fixa.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait.

\- Dîtes-le moi alors parce que je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu entre nous.

\- Bien. Je vous choisis vous.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il étouffa impitoyablement le plaisir qui essayait d'envahir sa poitrine.

\- Je ne suis pas l'un des choix ici. Je voulais dire entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier la façon dont vous présentez les choses. Avec Voldemort du mauvais côté, lui répondit Severus avec colère.

\- Il _a_ tort. Il n'a pas le droit de tuer des gens simplement parce qu'ils sont nés sans pouvoirs magiques. Il n'a pas le droit de tuer des gens qui ne sont pas d'accord avec lui. Et je pense que vous devriez le savoir.

Les yeux de Severus brillèrent et ensuite il baissa la tête.

\- Je ne veux tuer personne. A part peut être Black et Potter.

Compte tenu de la situation, Harry ne dirait rien à ce propos.

\- Je pense que nous devons parler avec le Directeur.

\- Je ne préfère pas. Il n'est pas enclin à la clémence en ce qui me concerne. Plus maintenant.

\- Vous n'avez pas été marqué n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cela requiert le meurtre d'un moldu. Et même si je les déteste, je ne veux pas en tuer un. Même pas mon père.

\- Heureux de savoir que vous n'êtes pas capable de patricide.

Severus sourit malicieusement.

\- J'aime l'idée qu'il va vivre sa vie misérablement pendant le temps qu'il lui reste. Je ne voudrais pas raccourcir cela.

\- Bien sûr que non. Très bien, allons parler…

La bouche d'Harry fut soudainement remplie par la langue de Severus. Sans même réfléchir, il ferma les yeux et laissa le baiser se poursuivre. Son cœur commença à battre et son sexe à se durcir, il gémit, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Severus.

Le baiser s'adoucit, de douces poussées et caresses des lèvres fines de Severus sur les siennes, accompagnées de léger effleurements de sa langue. Et Harry le laissa faire, le tenant serré contre lui et glissant sa main dans ses robes.

Oh doux Merlin, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il devait arrêter. Juste une seconde de plus, juste une seule. Mais non, il devait arrêter. Doucement mais fermement il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Severus.

\- Non, nous ne pouvons pas.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Bien sûr que nous pouvons.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit lorsque vous étiez en cinquième année à propos de la relation entre un étudiant et un professeur ? Cela s'applique toujours.

\- Sauf que je suis un adulte dans le Monde Magique et je peux donner mon consentement. Severus pointa un long doigt vers lui. Et vous n'êtes pas mon professeur.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je suis un professeur de votre école et vous êtes un étudiant. Comment vous sentiriez-vous si je vous donnais une retenue ?

\- Cela ne serait pas la première fois n'est-ce pas ? Et pensez à toutes les folies…

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle cela n'arrivera pas. Pas maintenant.

Les yeux de Severus brillèrent.

\- Mais plus tard. Lorsque j'aurai fini l'école ?

\- Je refuse de vous faire une quelconque promesse. Pas maintenant.

\- Bien.

Mais il ne semblait pas seulement en colère, il semblait… amusé.

Et cela inquiéta plus Harry que la colère ne l'aurait fait.

**-ETP-**

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je dois vous accompagner voir le Directeur. Ne pouvez-vous pas lui apprendre ce qu'il a besoin de savoir sans que je n'aie besoin d'être présent ? lui dit Severus pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes.

Il pouvait se plaindre plus que quiconque lorsqu'il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose.

Si cela n'avait pas eu l'air complètement immature, Harry aurait mis ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre.

Ils atteignirent la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau d'Albus.

\- Bonbon au Citron, dit Harry et la gargouille bougea pour les laisser passer.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, le professeur Dumbledore sera heureux de savoir que nous avons réussi. Harry suivit Severus dans les escaliers.

\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous avez récupéré au Manoir Malfoy. La voix de Severus était curieuse.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est vrai, dit-il alors que les escaliers les déposaient devant la porte ouverte du bureau.

Dumbledore se leva en les voyant entrer.

-Vous avez réussi ?

\- Oui et Mr. Snape m'y a aidé. Ils pensent que je suis au moins disposé à les écouter.

Harry avait une vague idée pour pouvoir y retourner autant de fois qu'il le pourrait. Il y avait énormément d'informations qui pouvaient être utiles à l'Ordre. Et ne serait-ce pas ironique si cette fois il était un espion ?

\- Et comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Je leur ai donné une raison pour expliquer le fait que le Professeur Potter soit prêt à changer de camp, commença Severus avant de baisser les yeux, ils voulaient savoir pourquoi il avait décidé cela.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

Le visage de Severus devint rouge mais il maintint son regard.

\- Je leur ai fait croire que le Professeur Potter et moi avions une liaison.

\- En d'autres mots, il m'a embrassé, et plutôt passionnément. Harry fut heureux de réussir à dire cela sans rougir. Tout bien considéré, c'était une bonne idée. Je pense qu'ils y ont cru. Je pourrai aller à quelques réunions je pense. Peut-être arriverai-je à glaner quelques informations à propos de ce qu'ils projettent de faire…

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- Non ! Vous ne retournez pas là-bas, Severus posa ses deux mains sur les bras d'Harry et le tourna vers lui, secouant la tête frénétiquement. Vous ne pouvez pas, je ne le supporterais pas s'il devait vous arriver quelque chose et je suis sûr que ce sera le cas.

Harry tapota l'une des mains de Severus, il voulait caresser les cheveux de Severus pour qu'ils ne soient plus devant son visage mais cela ne serait probablement pas approprié.

\- Rien ne m'arrivera. Ok, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour moi si j'y retourne.

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir le faire Harry, sans vous mettre en danger ? demanda Dumbledore la spéculation transparaissant dans son ton.

\- Il ne peut pas, moi si, dit Severus en le lâchant et en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

\- Peut-on vous faire confiance ? demanda Dumbledore.

Severus se redressa et son regard rencontra celui du Directeur.

\- Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait mettre en danger Har… le Professeur Potter.

\- Si cela n'est pas sûr pour moi d'y retourner, je ne veux surtout pas que vous y alliez non plus.

Cela serait tellement ironique qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Severus devienne quand même un espion.

\- Je suis déjà dedans, enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensent, dit doucement Severus en baissant le regard, je suis beaucoup plus impliqué que le Professeur Potter ne pourra l'être sans avoir été Marqué.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas être marqué ? L'expression de Dumbledore était illisible mais Harry pensait que beaucoup de choses reposaient sur sa question.

Severus inspira longuement avant de doucement expirer.

\- Une partie de ce qui est demandé avant de pouvoir prendre la marque est de tuer un Moldu. Je ne veux pas le faire et on ne peut pas quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis coincé.

\- Comment avez-vous pu l'éviter aussi longtemps ? demanda Harry.

Regulus Black était probablement dans la même position.

\- En lui disant que je leurs serais bien plus utile en finissant mes études. Et que si le Directeur savait que j'étais Marqué, il pourrait m'expulser. Il rencontra le regard de Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il a peur de vous.

Dumbledore ne dit rien face à sa dernière phrase.

\- Si j'étais prêt à vous faire confiance, et je ne dis pas que je le suis, que voulez-vous en échange des informations que vous nous donneriez ?

Severus regarda Harry puis se racla la gorge.

\- Rien, je ne vais pas vous dire que je ne crois pas à certaines de leurs théories parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'aime pas les Moldus, je ne veux juste pas qu'ils soient tués.

\- C'est très honnête de votre part. Dumbledore avait l'air heureux.

\- Je n'ai rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'ennuyait dans cette conversation mais elle semblait… fausse, d'une manière ou d'un autre.

\- Vous savez, si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que vous aviez tout planifié.

Severus lui sourit.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Même lorsque j'avais onze ans, je complotais pour faire en sorte que vous finissiez avec moi.

Harry avait peur d'entendre une part de vérité dans cette phrase mais il n'allait pas lui poser de question devant Dumbledore. Severus n'admettrait jamais rien.

\- Est-ce vraiment votre but ?

Pourquoi Dumbledore souriait-il à cela ? Harry n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Severus sa voix remplie de sarcasme, quel autre but pourrais-je avoir dans la vie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Dumbledore, continuant à sourire. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je pense déjà vous avoir dit ce que je voulais. Il regarda Harry avant de revenir sur le Directeur. J'ai des devoirs à faire, puis-je y aller ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Nous apprécierons n'importe quelle information que vous pourrez nous apporter.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il était sérieux n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry après que Severus ait fermé la porte derrière lui.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

\- Cela semble peu probable mais je n'écarterais pas cette idée complètement.

\- Et vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Parce que, vraiment, Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et si c'était vrai, cela ne serait pas drôle du tout.

\- Pas drôle, non. Mais je pense que le jeune Mr. Snape sait ce qu'il veut. Et ne s'arrêtera devant rien jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait eu. J'ai juste mal jugé ce qu'il désirait.

Dumbledore le regard à travers la monture en forme de demi-lune de ses lunettes et ses yeux brillaient. Harry baissa le regard avant de rire, impressionné malgré lui.

\- Et bien, il est un bâtard intelligent, n'est-ce pas ?

**-ETP—**

Dans une salle de classe peu utilisée des cachots, Harry leva l'épée et frappa le plus fortement qu'il le put le journal. Le son qu'il émit était horrible et surnaturel, Dumbledore qui était debout à côté de lui grimaça.

Il commença à rejeter de l'encre noire et ensuite fuma. Un autre son très aigu remplit la petite salle et laissa place à un silence inquiétant.

\- Et bien, c'était aussi horrible que lorsque je l'ai fait la première fois, lui dit Harry en se souvenant d'une Ginny de onze ans, inconsciente dans la Chambre des Secrets. Une partie de lui l'aimerait toujours et pleurerait pour ce qu'il avait perdu. Au moins, l'épée a fonctionné, continua-t-il.

\- Je suis sûr que Godric serait heureux de savoir que nous avons trouvé tant d'utilité à son épée. Dumbledore soupira.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas utilisé l'épée la dernière fois.

Dumbledore leva les yeux.

\- Qu'avez-vous utilisé ?

\- Un crochet de Basilic.

\- Oserais-je vous demander où vous avez eu un tel objet ?

Harry rit.

\- J'ai tué un basilic juste avant de détruire le journal. Je ne savais même pas que c'était un Horcruxe à cette époque.

\- Ai-je vraiment envie de connaître cette histoire ?

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que vous devriez la connaître. Le Basilic est probablement vivant dans la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous vous souvenez lorsque Hagrid a été exclu pour avoir soi-disant ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ? Eh bien, c'était en vérité Tom Riddle et il y a un énorme Basilic à l'intérieur. D'une quelconque façon, il était au courant de ce fait, c'est ce qui a tué toutes ces personnes. C'était le monstre.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- Et vous me dites qu'il est encore dedans ? Et que vous l'avez tué dans le futur.

\- Dans mon passé mais oui, c'est ça. Je pense que vous pourriez vouloir que quelqu'un s'en occupe. Sans mentionner le fait que la peau de Basilic est un ingrédient rare de potion et pourra sans aucun doute financer votre bourse pour les étudiants durant les années à venir.

Dumbledore sourit.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de très pratique pour un Gryffondor.

\- Comment l'avez-vous su ?

\- A ce stade, c'est plutôt évident mon garçon.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit un compliment. Harry ramassa le journal et le jeta dans un chaudron rempli d'acide, il fuma avant de se dissoudre doucement. Vous n'avez rien dit à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Severus hier soir.

Dumbledore fit un signe de main à Harry pour qu'il le suive en dehors de la salle.

\- Nous devrions en discuter dans mon bureau je pense.

\- Vous avez probablement raison.

Parce qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait personne pour écouter. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore atteigne son bureau.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention que cela se reproduise à nouveau. Je peux vous le dire.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air aussi énervé que la première fois que c'est arrivé.

\- Je sais, il est plus vieux. J'espère encore qu'il changera d'avis mais je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que ce ne sera pas le cas. Il est le garçon le plus têtu que j'ai croisé.

Dumbledore rit.

\- Plus que vous ?

\- Je ne suis pas aussi têtu.

\- Non, bien sûr. Dumbledore redevint sérieux. Vous savez qu'il est contre les règles…

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le dire. Je ne ferais jamais…

\- Jamais peut être vraiment long lorsque vous avez un jeune homme têtu vous poursuivant. Vous pourriez vous retrouver dans une situation que vous n'aviez pas prévue.

Harry n'allait pas coucher avec Severus avant que celui-ci n'ait quitté l'école et encore.

\- Je peux me montrer aussi têtu que lui.

\- Je l'espère.

**-ETP—**

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! :)_

_Et comme je vous disais en début de chapitre ma nouvelle traduction ce nomme __HP & The Philosopher's Stone: The Time Jump Chronicles__ de Transgressions _

_Résumé :__Harry Potter, le Garçon qui A Survécut Pour Vaincre Voldemort, Directeur du Département de La Justice Magique, se retrouve coincé dans le corps de ses onze-ans après un accident de potions. Comment un Harry de vingt-huit ans va-t-il pouvoir gérer le fait d'être à nouveau en première année, avec Voldemort qui remonte au pouvoir et d'être de nouveau un horcruxe? Comment le fait d'être envoyé à Serpentard va-t-il affecter sa relation avec Snape? Slash HP/SS_

_A mercredi prochain pour le tout dernier chapitre ^^ !_


	6. Partie 4B: Septième Année

**Note de La Traductrice : **Voici donc le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction :D ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review tout au long de la publication ^^ ! J'ai adoré vous lire et pouvoir vous répondre !

Bon comme je poste sur un coup de tête je n'ai pas eut le temps de répondre aux reviews sur le chapitre précédents et je n'ai pas le temps de le faire maintenant xD du coup je vous répondrais un peu plus tard dans la journée ne vous inquiétez pas !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) (Asu je le poste en avance juste pour toi :p)

**Bêta : Cassie ! **

**Auteur : **Meri

**Résumé :** Après avoir été renvoyé en 1971 Harry a plusieurs choix à faire.

**Note 1 : **Pour une scène spécifique durant la cinquième année de Severus une grande partie des dialogues a été directement prise de L'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre Vingt-Huit : Le Pire Souvenir de Snape

**Note 2 :** La description de Tom Riddle lorsque Harry le rencontre pour la première fois est directement prise du Prince de Sang-Mêlé Chapitre vingt : La requête de Lord Voldemort

**Bonne lecture !**

**Escaping The Paradox**

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Severus ouvrit la porte de son bureau et se jeta sur le canapé.

\- Que n'arrivez-vous pas à croire ?

Harry le regarda, s'étalé complètement dans son fauteuil, avant de se forcer à détourner le regard. Une fois qu'il avait commencé à remarquer le corps long et mince de Severus, il avait été dur de ne pas penser à ce que cela ferait de le toucher ou de le lécher ou de le goûter ou… Il frissonna et fit disparaitre les images de son esprit, se concentrant à nouveau sur le présent.

\- Lily sort avec cet imbécile de James Potter. L'horreur et le choc présents dans la voix de Severus étaient si grands qu'Harry se retint de rire.

\- Et alors ? Cela durait depuis le début de l'année pensa-t-il. N'étiez-vous pas au courant ?

\- Non ! gémit Severus, comment peut-elle me faire cela ?

\- Je ne pense pas que cela ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec vous. Harry secoua la tête.

Non, il ne trouvait absolument pas cette moue adorable. Il avait besoin de trouver quelqu'un avec qui sortir jusqu'à la fin de l'année sauf qu'il ne voulait sortir avec personne et Severus l'étriperait s'il essayait.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est ma meilleure amie et elle sort avec _lui_. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Severus ferma les yeux et appuya se tête contre le mur, son cou complètement découvert.

Harry ne voulait pas le lécher. Non, il ne voulait pas.

\- Vous devez admettre qu'il se comporte mieux cette année.

\- A peine. Il reste un imbécile complet. Et je le déteste. Severus posa sa main sur son torse et la frotta inutilement.

Fermant les yeux, Harry expira brusquement.

\- Oui, je suis au courant.

\- Comment peut-elle faire ça ? J'ai essayé de lui parler et elle est devenue folle. Me disant que je n'avais aucun droit de lui dire avec qui elle a le droit de sortir, comme quand elle n'avait rien dit lorsque je sortais avec Reg. Sauf que c'est faux, elle s'est plainte amèrement tout du long. Pareil pour les autres personnes que je voyais. Vous savez à quel point elle détestait Avery ? Je veux dire, ok, ils n'aiment pas les moldus, mais…

Cela sortit Harry de son agréable fantasme.

\- Ok, Mr. Snape, réfléchissez à ce que vous venez juste de dire.

\- James me déteste tout autant qu'Avery détestait Lily. Je l'apprécie quand même.

Et cela faisait parfaitement sens pour lui.

\- Et elle vous apprécie aussi. Elle est votre amie depuis si longtemps que je pense que cela restera le cas pour la vie.

Ce qui était un fait pour lequel Harry était très reconnaissant, Severus ne serait jamais aussi populaire que James Potter mais au moins il avait des amis.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Je veux qu'elle arrête de le voir. Il croisa les bras sur son torse comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire sur tout cela.

\- Avez-vous arrêté de voir Reg ? Alors que Lily et moi vous disions que vous devriez ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Vous aviez tort et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me marier avec Reg. Elle serait capable de le faire avec James et je serais coincé avec lui pour toujours.

Harry savait qu'il serait coincé avec James pour toujours.

\- Vous savez que James et moi sommes de la même famille ?

Severus lui lança un regard méprisant.

\- Mais vous ne l'aimez pas.

\- Il est mon cousin. Après tant d'années, le mensonge roula sur sa langue sans hésitation et en vérité, James était plus près d'être son cousin qu'autre chose. Et j'espère pouvoir continuer à le voir dans l'avenir.

Au moins jusqu'à ce que Rose meurt et Harry espérait que cela arriverait le plus tard possible.

\- Merde, cela veut dire que je vais devoir continuer à le voir. Mais quand même, je ne veux pas que Lily perde son temps avec lui.

L'hypothèse selon laquelle Severus resterait dans la vie d'Harry aurait dû le déranger beaucoup plus.

\- Calmez-vous.

\- Non, vous calmez-vous ! souffla Severus en pointant un doigt vers lui, c'est très sérieux !

\- Vous êtes sur une corde raide Mr. Snape.

\- Quand allez-vous m'appeler Severus ?

\- Quand vous aurez fini l'école, ou que vous grandirez. Mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'espoir que cela arrive. En parlant de finir l'école, savez-vous ce que vous allez faire après ?

\- Bien sûre que oui. J'ai postulé pour plusieurs programmes d'apprentissage de Potion. Il y en a un de guérison à Sainte Mangouste, il y en a un autre de recherche à St Juliana à Paris et le dernier est sur les Arts Sombres à L'Institut de Magie Noire de Durmstrang. Lord Voldemort m'a dit qu'il voulait que je regarde celui-ci.

Un frisson parcourut Harry à la mention de Voldemort.

\- Je pensais…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne le considère pas sérieusement mais je ne veux pas montrer mon jeu pour l'instant. Je ne le laisserai pas me marquer mais je dois ramener des informations utiles.

Harry n'aimait pas l'idée de Severus espionnant pour eux.

\- Donc Londres ou Paris ?

\- Cela voudrait dire deux ans loin d'ici mais je pense sérieusement à Paris.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je pense qu'un certain temps à l'étranger vous ferez le plus grand bien.

\- Je pourrai aussi utiliser la cheminette pour revenir le week-end. Ce n'est pas si loin.

**-ETP-**

\- Personne n'a jamais été capable de s'approcher suffisamment de lui pour engager un duel, rapporta Kingsley durant la réunion suivante de l'Ordre. Nous avons envoyé nos meilleurs duellistes après lui maintenant que vous nous avez dit que c'était bon mais ils n'ont eu aucune chance.

\- Je me demande si je vais devoir le faire, dit Harry.

\- Pourquoi toi ? demanda Alice Londubat. Je veux dire, je sais que tu es puissant. Nous pouvons tous le sentir mais es-tu vraiment plus puissant que le reste d'entre nous ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être beaucoup plus puissant mais je suis un bon duelliste.

\- Si bon ? demanda Franck Londubat. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas rejoint le programme des Auror ? Ils vous auraient pris en plein milieu de l'année si vous êtes capable de battre l'un de leurs meilleurs Aurors.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Le timing n'était pas parfait. Peut-on mettre en place quelque chose pour que je participe à l'un de vos raids ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je dois trouver un moyen de te faire passer sous le nez de mes supérieurs qui ne l'autoriseraient pas, dit Kingsley.

\- Peut-être puis-je aider concernant cela, leur apprit Dumbledore.

\- Comment Albus ? demanda Arthur Weasley.

Molly n'était pas avec lui ce soir et Harry espérait avoir l'occasion de prendre de ses nouvelles à la fin de la réunion. Porter des jumeaux n'était jamais facile mais il était prêt à parier que Fred et Georges étaient pires que des jumeaux normaux.

\- Je vais parler à Fudge pour qu'il laisse Harry venir. Je pourrai dire qu'il a été entrainé spécialement aux Etats-Unis.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez le convaincre et vraiment, nous devrions être certains qu'il est entrainé…

Harry était de l'autre côté de la table et tenait sa baguette contre la gorge de Fol-Œil.

\- Vous disiez ?

\- Très bien, rit Kingsley, j'ai déjà fait des duels avec lui Fol-Œil. J'aurais pu vous dire qu'il avait de bons réflexes.

\- Rien ne vaut une démonstration pratique, Fol-Œil tapota ses robes en souriant.

\- Faîte moi savoir quand, lui dit Harry.

**-ETP-**

\- Des rumeurs circulent disant que tu couches avec Snape. James s'assit de manière royale sur le sofa, sa mère venait juste de sortir de la pièce pour aller voir comment se portait le repas.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que James ait les couilles de lui demander cela mais James n'était rien si ce n'est téméraire.

\- Tu sais que si cela était vrai je pourrais être viré.

\- Personne n'en aurait rien à faire, James haussa les épaules, ne le regardant même pas.

\- Si c'était le cas il n'y aurait pas de tels rumeurs.

\- Je n'arrive juste pas à croire que tu aies d'aussi mauvais goûts.

\- C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce qu'il a dit à propos de Lily, lui dit Harry en souriant et en essayant de ne pas penser à Snape étalé sur le canapé de son bureau.

\- Touché, rit James, étonnement de bonne humeur. Je n'arrive pas à le supporter. J'espère que tu es obstiné et que tu ne comptes pas vraiment le ramener à la maison.

\- Comme c'est ta maison, tu pourrais simplement ne pas m'inviter. Mais Harry espérait qu'ils n'en arriveraient pas à ce point.

\- Le problème c'est que j'ai deux cousins, Devlin et toi.

\- Ton idée étant ?

Harry pensait avoir compris où il voulait en venir et était plutôt surpris mais heureux que James ait tourné comme ses parents. C'était comme si James avait finalement grandi au fil de cette année ou peut-être était-ce dû à l'influence de Lily.

\- Je ne t'apprécie peut-être pas mais tu fais partie de la famille. Et c'est important.

Harry rigola.

\- Merci, je pense.

\- Ce n'est rien de personnel mais tu as des goûts horribles en matière d'amis.

\- Et les tiens sont tellement mieux, tourmenter des personnes qui sont moins fortunées que tu ne l'es. Harry avait toujours fait en sorte d'éviter d'en parler à James durant les vacances, il adorait Rose et ne voulait rien faire pour la blesser mais cela pourrait le faire. C'est sans importance.

\- Non ! James se redressa. Je voulais t'en parler depuis longtemps mais tu refuses toujours.

\- Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour en parler, lui dit Harry en le fixant vraiment, James devrait le savoir. C'est les vacances et tout.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions en parler à l'école. Tu es plus susceptible de me donner une retenue que de me parler, ce qui n'est pas vraiment juste de ta part au fait.

\- C'est vrai. Je traite tout le monde de la même façon. Je te défie de dire le contraire.

James grogna.

\- Peut-être mais je fais partie de ta famille et tu devrais me traiter mieux.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer ou rire.

\- Il y a suffisamment de personnes qui te donnent des faveurs spéciales à cause de ton physique et de ton charme. Tu n'as pas besoin que je le fasse aussi.

\- Non, bien sûr, après tout, tu es le protecteur du bâtard graisseux.

\- Et bien, quelqu'un doit l'être. Toi qui devrais être reconnaissant pour ce que tu as, tu préfères le mettre sous le nez des personnes qui n'ont pas tes privilèges. C'est incroyable que tu n'aies pas fini en ligue avec Voldemort.

James pâlit.

\- Comment oses-tu dire cela ? C'est lui qui est en ligue avec Voldemort. Pas moi.

\- Ou pas.

\- Il sortait avec l'un d'entre eux. Et je sais que Regulus est un Mangemort, Sirius me l'a dit.

\- Avec qui il sort n'a pas d'importance. Il n'est pas associé avec Voldemort de quelques façons que ce soit.

Excepté en tant qu'espion, mais même s'il avait commencé à apprécier James au long de cette année, il n'était pas près de lui apprendre cela. Un mot de travers pourrait mettre en danger Severus.

\- Je suis même surpris que tu sois là. Je pensais que tu passerais Noël avec lui puisqu'il ne rentre pas cette année.

C'était sur le bout de la langue d'Harry de lui dire que Severus n'avait nulle part où partir mais il se retint. Severus n'aimerait pas qu'il parle de sa vie privée.

\- Je vais sûrement retourner à l'école demain pour aider. Plusieurs étudiants restent cette année.

\- C'est vrai, donc tu ne seras pas là pour le diner de demain soir, James semblait agacé à cette idée.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

\- Bien. Lily retourne à l'école aussi, peut être que je devrais faire de même sauf que…

\- Sauf que quoi très cher ? demanda Rose. Puis-je te remplir à nouveau ton verre de lait de poule Harry ?

\- Non merci, lui répondit Harry en lui faisant un mouvement de tête. Tu dois être là.

\- Sirius et Remus nous rejoignent demain de toute façon, soupira James.

\- Pas Peter ? Rose s'assit à côté de lui et enleva les cheveux de James de son visage. Il se tortilla comme lorsqu'il avait onze ans et remis sa frange comme elle était avant.

\- Non, Peter agit bizarrement en ce moment. Je préfère ne pas l'avoir dans les parages.

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu pourrais vouloir repenser à ton amitié avec lui.

James n'était pas aussi ennuyé qu'Harry s'y était attendu.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Peter ?

\- Je n'ai rien contre lui mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit… Harry soupira, il ne voulait pas condamner Peter sans avoir aucune preuve mais il voulait que James y pense à deux fois avant de lui faire confiance. Il pourrait s'intéresser à des sujets dont tu n'es pas au courant.

\- Que veux-tu dire mon cher ? demanda Rose. Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de lui.

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien mais je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance.

\- Mais tu penses que l'on peut faire confiance à Snape ? Je ne comprends pas. James fronça les sourcils.

Mais après un moment, son expression devint pensive. Au moins y pensait-il. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait demander.

**-ETP-**

Aussitôt que Dumbledore entra dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry sortit sa baguette et cria.

\- Expelliarmus ! Il attrapa la baguette alors qu'elle volait vers lui.

\- Est-ce à cause de quelque chose que j'ai dit ? demanda Dumbledore en souriant faiblement.

\- J'avais besoin de vous désarmer pour pouvoir utiliser votre baguette. J'ai besoin d'être son maître.

Le front de Dumbledore se creusa et il inclina la tête.

\- Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de ma baguette ?

\- C'est la baguette de Sureau, n'est-ce pas ? Harry baissa les yeux, elle ressemblait à la baguette de son époque.

\- Oui, j'aurais dû savoir que vous seriez au courant de cela.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir besoin parce que je ne suis pas sûr que ma propre baguette soit la jumelle de sa baguette dans ce temps mais… Harry haussa les épaules. Vous pourrez me la reprendre lorsque j'aurai fini.

\- Je suis à peu près certain que j'aurai besoin de faire plus que cela. Elle saura que c'est une mise en scène.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait de cette façon. J'avais prévu de la prendre lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'allais rester.

\- J'espère simplement qu'elle me laissera la récupérer. Dumbledore baissa son regard avant de le concentrer sur Harry. Il y a d'autres façons de devenir son maître, vous savez ?

\- Non, je ne savais pas. Et je ne veux pas savoir. Harry le regarda en espérant réussir à cacher son choc. Il ne voulait pas en parler avec Dumbledore, jamais, cela semblait juste faux.

Dumbledore gloussa mais ses joues étaient rouges au-dessus de sa barbe.

\- Je le mentionne juste pour le futur. Si je n'arrive pas à récupérer la baguette, vous aurez besoin de savoir cela.

\- Une part de moi veut savoir comment vous avez découvert cela. Mais vraiment, j'ai trop peur pour demander. Le visage d'Harry chauffait rapidement.

\- Je l'ai prise à quelqu'un de cette façon, je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai gagné le duel.

\- Gellert Grindelwald ?

\- Où avez-vous entendu cela ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens encore en vie qui s'en souviennent.

Et il y en aurait encore moins le temps que le livre de Rita Skeeter ne sorte.

\- Hum… c'est vrai. Il y a eu ce livre… Il vit l'expression horrifiée de Dumbledore et toussa en ne le regardant pas dans les yeux. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un bon sujet de discussion. Je pensais qu'à cette époque c'était un sujet connu.

\- Pas vraiment. Pas du tout. Nous étions jeunes et obsédés, est-ce que vous savez aussi ce qui est arrivé à Ariana ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- J'ai l'impression que je ne devrais pas être surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le dire à qui que ce soit si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

\- Harry, nous n'en serions pas là si je ne vous avais pas fait confiance complètement.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Je veux dire, j'ai atterri à vos pieds. Vous n'aviez aucune idée de qui ou de ce que j'étais.

\- Oh, j'avais une idée. Et la façon dont vous m'avez regardé la première fois montrait que vous me connaissiez et lorsque vous avez fermé les yeux, cela voulait dire que vous aviez porté mon deuil.

\- Vous avez vu ça dans un seul regard ? Harry secoua la tête, c'était Albus Dumbledore. Bien sûr que vous l'avez fait. Demain, j'irai avec Kingsley et son équipe. Nous pensons que des Mangemorts pourraient attaquer le Ministère.

\- Je serai là aussi. J'ai quelque chose à voir avec le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard et plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre auront aussi des choses à faire au Ministère demain. Nous avons une réunion stratégique plus tard ce soir. Il regarda la baguette qu'Harry tenait dans sa main et soupira. Je trouverai une autre baguette.

\- Désolé, dit Harry en essayant d'au moins sembler désolé. J'espère au moins pouvoir le battre avec cela sans qu'il ne se rende compte de ce que c'est.

\- Nous espérons tous que ce soit le cas. Maintenant, à propos de la situation avec Severus ? Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps avec lui.

Harry avait prévu de parler de lui et Severus à Dumbledore et c'était une bonne manière de commencer.

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir. Le temps que nous passons ensemble, nous sommes dans mon bureau dont je laisse la porte ouverte. Je ne couche pas avec lui et je ne lui ai même rien promis. Mais… je doute que cela le trompe. Il est déjà très possessif.

\- Et vous autorisez cela ? Je trouve ça surprenant.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le choix. Je ne lui ai rien dit bien sûr mais… Harry haussa les épaules. Il sait très bien ce que je ressens.

\- Je pensais que votre relation ne mènerait jamais à un tel rapprochement. Le ton de Dumbledore était parfaitement neutre.

\- Moi non plus mais… Harry baissa les yeux, son visage le brûlant. Je suppose qu'il s'est infiltré en moi sans même que je ne le remarque, j'aurais aimé qu'il attende un an ou deux car il n'a encore rien vu de la vie en dehors de cette école.

\- Il a postulé pour partir à Paris n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'espère qu'il va être pris.

\- Cela l'éloignera de vous pendant deux ans.

\- Je sais. Ce qui est entre nous attendra et c'est une merveilleuse opportunité pour lui. Cela lui donnera l'occasion de voir ce qu'il y a dehors.

\- C'est généreux de votre part.

\- Je veux qu'il prenne une décision avisée, une qu'il ne regrettera pas lorsqu'il sera plus vieux.

\- Je doute quelque peu qu'il prenne des décisions sans avoir pensé à tout.

Harry rit.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison.

**-ETP-**

Harry montait les escaliers menant à ses quartiers, soupirant de soulagement lorsque la porte se ferma derrière lui.

La réunion stratégique de l'Ordre avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, ses épaules et son cou étaient tendu à cause des dossier durs de la chaise sur laquelle il c'était assis.

Même si un bain chaud pourrait l'aider Harry voulait plus que tout son lit. Sans allumer les lumières il pose sa baguette sur la table de chevet à côté du lit et retira son pantalon, jetant ses affaires sur le sol. Il les ramasserait dans la mâtinée s'il avait le temps.

Il se glissa dans le lit, et heurta un autre corps. Il réagit à l'instinct, il fut hors du lit et tenant sa baguette contre la gorge de l'intrut avant de comprendre que c'était Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? Harry pris une inspiration et espéra que son cœur arriverait à ralentir avant d'éclater, je pensais que nous avions un accord concernant ce qui était approprié.

-Non tu as prononcé un edit et tu t'attendais à ce que je le suive. Je n'ai jamais accepté, Severus s'assis et heureusement il n'était pas nu.

Harry, bien sûr, l'était presque. Et Severus le fixait comme s'il était un cornet de glace durant un jour de forte chaleur. Oh merde, avait-il besoin de lécher ses lèvres comme ça ?

Severus rencontra son regard, et il contenait toute la luxure qu'Harry s'attendait à y trouver, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi. Quelque chose qui réchauffa Harry de l'intérieur.

-Si tu meurs demain, je ne saurais jamais à quoi ressemble le fait d'être avec toi, dit Severus doucement mais intensément.

-Comment es-tu au courant de ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je suis l'espion dans le camp de Voldemort, souvient toi. Je n'entends pas tout mais je sais que quelque chose d'important va arriver demain et je sais aussi que tous tes cours ont été annulé, quelque chose à propos de toi étant malade et à l'infirmerie, Severus secoua la tête, je suis capable de deviner tu sais. Lord Voldemort va essayer de prendre le Ministère pas vrai ?

-Même si c'est le cas cela n'explique pas ce que tu fais ici et maintenant ? mais Harry pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, il était effrayé.

-Cela pourrait être notre unique chance. Et je ne veux pas la gâcher.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en mes capacité de duelliste.

-Et bien tu enseignes l'étude des moldus pas la Défense, Severus soupira face au regard dur d'Harry, il y a un certain nombre de variable qu'il faut prendre en compte. Mais surtout je ne veux pas te perdre.

Harry voulait lui dire qu'il n'allait pas mourir, mais il ne pouvait pas en être absolument certain. Ce Voldemort n'avait pas le sang d'Harry dans les veines donc il n'y avait rien qui les relis l'un à l'autre. En plus de cela Harry n'avait pas la protection de sa mère dans cette temporalité. Le danger était réel.

En vérité cela serait logique qu'il meurt alors le paradoxe, qu'il y ait deux lui dans une même temporalité, n'existerait pas. Il soupira.

-Et que se passe-t-il si nous le faisons et que je ne meurs pas ? Je serais viré à cause de cela dès demain matin.

-Pas si personne ne dit rien, et je retournerais dans mon dortoir avant l'aube, Severus lui sourit, et peut-être t'enverrais-je dans la bataille avec une raison de rester en vie.

-Que Merlin me protège des adolescents de dix-sept ans beaucoup trop dramatique, Harry s'attendait presque à ce que Severus explose mais il soupira simplement.

-J'ai dix-huit ans et je sais que tu me veux.

Le sourire qui accompagna sa phrase n'était pas aussi confiant qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Aussi dur qu'il était de l'admettre Severus avait raison. Harry avait envie de lui. Il ressentit un pincement au fait que Severus soit si peu sûr de lui c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il était resté habillé. Et le rejeter maintenant ne leur ferait aucun bien à tout les deux. Cela pourrait en faite nuire à leur possible relation future.

De qui se moquait-il ? Il voulait Severus, voulait le toucher et le gouter et lécher chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Son sexe lui faisait mal à force de le vouloir. Les quelques mois qu'il restait avant la fin de l'année n'était pas insurmontable mais s'il mourrait demain…

Avec un soupir il repoussa les couvertures et se glissa dans le lit au côté de Severus, son dos contre le montant du lit.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent d'une joie contenue.

-Oui ?

Fermant les yeux, Harry laissa échapper un autre soupire. C'était mal, tellement mal. Ils devraient attendre. Mais Severus était là maintenant et même s'il devrait le payer demain matin Harry avait besoin de lui ce soir.

-Je suis sûr que c'est une mauvaise idée mais oui.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Severus valait le coût. Il se glissa au-dessus du corps d'Harry pour se planter sur ses genoux, s'asseyant avec ses jambes de chaque côté de lui. Severus glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry et inclina le visage alors qu'il amener sa boucher vers la sienne.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry s'adoucit face à la gentillesse de ce baiser. Les lèvres de Severus l'effleurèrent, ne forçant jamais mais tout en continuant à bouger et à pincer doucement les siennes. Sa langue sortit et lécha doucement et délicatement le bord des lèvres d'Harry.

Son estomac se serra et sa respiration se fit laborieuse. La bouche de Severus se referma sur la sienne et Harry se laissa fondre dans ce baiser. Bon, tellement, tellement, bon.

Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'ils ouvraient la chemise de Severus. Il en perdit seulement deux dans son excitation. Sa bouche quitta celle de Severus pour qu'il puisse enfouir son nez le long de son cou, embrassant la peau le long de ses clavicules.

-Oh Merlin, soupira Severus lorsque Harry mordit gentiment l'un de ses tétons. Son dos se cambra l'amenant plus près de la bouche d'Harry. Il suça un peu plus fort et Severus gémit une nouvelle fois.

Ses mains voyagèrent le long du dos fin de Severus, il avait pris du poids lors de cette année mais pas suffisamment. Harry pouvait sentir toutes ses côtes.

Harry lui enleva rapidement son pantalon et son caleçon et le fit enfin tomber sur le dos au milieu du lit, de la délicieuse peau pâle, ponctuée de deux ronds de poils noirs en dessous de ses bras, au milieu de son torse et une glorieuse ligne menant à son sexe tendu. Il était un véritable festin pour les sens, et Harry ne savait pas où commencer.

Il se pencha et lécha le long du torse de Severus jusqu'à son nombrils, Severus fit un son improbable à cela.

Harry leva la tête et rit.

-Est-ce que tu viens juste de glousser ?

-Ne sois pas idiot. Bien sûr que non, je ne ferais pas ça. Mais Severus souriait et lorsque Harry se pencha à nouveau pour refaire la même chose Severus fit le même son.

-Tu disais ?

-Les sorciers qui ne finissent pas ce qu'ils ont commencé se prennent un sortilège.

-Bien dans ce cas, dit Harry.

Il était sûr que Severus n'apprécierait pas qu'il lui dise qu'il était adorable, donc Harry se retint pour plus tard. Se dirigeant vers une nouvelle destination il se penche et lécha la ligne noires sur le ventre de Severus.

Harry enfouie son visage dans la toison dense, respirant une grande goulée de l'odeur masculine et terreuse de Severus. Il l'adorait, adorait tout à propos de Severus. Il était aussi conscient du besoin de celui-ci, qui faisait écho à quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qui les avait attirer l'un vers l'autre alors que la raison aurait voulu qu'ils attendent.

Sans hésiter, il referma sa bouche autour du sexe dur de Severus, le prenant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait. Le dos de Severus s'arqua il fit un, deux et trois allées-retour avant qu'il ne vienne en criant.

-Oh Merlin. Désolé, désolé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois venu aussi vite, Severus mis son bras en travers de son visage.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment inattendu. Je suis sûr que tu seras prêt à repartir dans quelques minutes.

-Laisse-moi faire quelque chose pour toi d'abord ? demanda Severus d'une voix basse et aguicheuse, est-ce que tu veux me baiser ?

Voulait-il prendre sa prochaine respiration ? Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cela aussi vite.

-Seulement si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Severus se roula sur le ventre et écarte les jambes, c'est quand tu veux.

Harry ferma les yeux et pris une profonde respiration. A quel point devait-il lui faire confiance pour simplement s'allonger comme ça ? Harry voulait en être digne. Il commença à partir du haut de la colonne vertébrale de Severus, il lécha chaque petite bosse et lorsqu'il arriva au bas de son dos il enfouit son visage contre la peau douce avant d'écarter les deux monticules de chair et de souffler sur la peau chaude.

-Oh Merlin, s'il te plaît ! gémit Severus.

Harry frotta son pouce contre le pli poussa contre son doigt.

-S'il te plaît, pleura Severus.

Avec un sourire Harry se pencha et traça avec sa langue l'endroit où son doigt été quelques secondes plus tôt.

Severus fit un son étranglé.

-S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il à nouveau.

Harry s'attela à la tâche faisant glisser sa langue à l'intérieur avant de la ressortir. Le goût de Severus envahis tous ses sens. Il adorait ce qu'il faisait à Severus, adorait l'écouter gémir, pleurer et supplier.

Après un moment Harry se retira.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi arrêtes-tu ? demanda Severus, continu !

-Je pourrais ou alors je pourrais faire quelque chose d'autre. Il glissa un doigt dans l'entrée de Severus et le sentit frémir fortement. Je suppose que tu l'as déjà fait avant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Severus s'empala contre les doigts de Severus, est-ce que le fait de te depêcher veut dire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Seulement que tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

Severus se retourna et le fixa.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je parle de mes conquêtes ? Reg et moi avons tout fait ensemble.

Il pensa demander à Severus les détails mais il se dit que cela ne serait pas juste. A la place il toucha de sa baguette l'entrée de Severus et murmura.

-Lubricus.

-Mmmm, gémit Severus alors qu'Harry pressait ses doigts en lui, juste un peu plus sur la droite, là oui. Parfait.

Même si Severus avait déjà fait cela avant Harry était heureux de pouvoir prendre son temps avec la préparation.

-Allé Harry. S'il te plaît. Depêches-toi ! pendant tout le processus Severus le dirigea et gémie et pleura dans un effort pour qu'il aille plus vite.

Son impatience était presque trop adorable. Finalement il prit pitié de Severus et arrangea ses longues jambes sur ses épaules avant de rentrer doucement en lui. La chaleur l'engloutit et se fut Harry qui gémit pour ensuite flotter dans la sensation de bonheur.

Il essaya de ne pas rire alors que Severus continuait à lui siffler des ordres et ensuite il n'eut pas le souffle nécessaire pour faire autre chose que haleter. Ses testicules se serrèrent et il eut l'impression de voler. Il se perdit dans ces sensations.

**-ETP-**

Les rayons du Soleil n'étaient même pas encore visibles à travers les rideaux d'Harry lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, son corps repus d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis longtemps.

Il se tourna vers Severus qui grogna de déplaisir, avant de refermer ses bras autour de Harry.

-N'y pense même pas. Tu dois te lever et retourner dans ta salle commune.

Severus fit un gémissement plaintif désagréable et essaya de rouler au-dessus d'Harry.

-Pas le temps ce matin, les mains d'Harry glissèrent le long du dos de Severus pour rejoindre ses fesses, qu'il claqua doucement. Debout, maintenant.

-Oh je suis debout et ne me frappe pas, Severus fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait pas frappé si fort mais Harry se fit une note mentale de ne pas le refaire.

-Tu as besoin de prendre une douche avant de partir.

-Bien, Severus soupira avant de s'assoir mais ne fit aucun geste pour sortir du lit.

-Tu sens le sexe. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment retourner là-bas comme ça ?

-C'est marrant de sentir le sexe, mais Severus se rendit dans la salle de bain et Harry entendit la douche couler.

Il pensa le rejoindre mais aucun d'entre eux n'irait là où devrait aller s'il le faisait.

Severus sortit habiller de son pantalon et de sa chemise.

-Il me manque deux boutons. Il fixa Harry.

-Tu t'en fichait la nuit dernière. En plus tu es un sorcier, remet les en place avec un sortilège.

-Accio boutons de Severus, il tendit la main et ils virent tout seul. Il fit un mouvement de baguette et ils se remirent en place sur sa chemise.

-Tu vois, aussi neuf qu'avant, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Pars maintenant je dois m'habiller.

-Je préfère que tu restes comme ça. Les mains de Severus glissèrent le long de son torse avant de venir sur son sexe.

Ce qui était intéressant en soit, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour s'écarter.

-Severus s'il te plaît.

-J'aime entendre ça, toi me suppliant. Pourtant il s'arrêta avant de soupirer. Un baiser pour porter bonheur ?

Harry l'attira vers lui. Severus faisait plusieurs centimètres de plus que lui donc il devait s'étirer vers le haut et Severus devait se pencher.

-Tu sais nous allons avoir des problèmes avec ta petite taille pour danser, pointa Severus en prenant ses livres.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse y faire. En plus quand sommes-nous censés danser ensemble ? Harry ne dansait pas s'il pouvait l'éviter.

-Je pensais à notre réception de mariage.

Question idiote réponse idiote.

-Ce qui n'arrivera pas avant un bon moment.

Severus sourit et s'en alla.

**-ETP-**

Harry se cacha dans le hall du Ministère, tenant un journal entre ses mains et essayant de faire comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire là. L'attaque était supposé avoir lieu à dix heure du matin et il était maintenant plus de dix heure et quart. Faîtes confiance à Voldemort pour être en retard.

Toutes les cheminées devinrent vertes en même temps et des Mangemorts en sortirent. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Ils y étaient.

Les Mangemorts tous habillés de robes et de masques se rassemblèrent dans le Hall. L'Ordre sembla arriver de nulle part pour leur faire face, Harry n'était pas sûr de qui avait lancé le premier sort mais une seconde plus tard la bataille était engagée. Les sortilèges volaient de toutes part et plusieurs personnes commencèrent à crier. Voldemort arriva par cheminée après que le combat ai commencé et Harry le surveilla faire son chemin dans la large salle. Il ne se battait contre personne et personne ne l'approchait.

Harry sortit des ténèbres et se dirigea vers lui.

Voldemort leva les yeux à son approche.

-Vous êtes venu me rejoindre Mr. Potter ?

-Je ne pense pas, dit plaisamment Harry, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé par le fait de tuer les personnes que je n'apprécie pas ou qui ne sont pas d'accord avec mes idées.

-Dommage. Parce que vous allez mourir maintenant.

-Encore une fois je ne pense pas.

-Oh mais ce sera le cas, Voldemort leva sa baguette.

Harry lança _Expelliarmus_ en même temps que Voldemort lançait _Avada Kedavra_. Les deux sorts entrèrent en collision à la même vitesse que deux train, le bruit attira l'attention de tous le monde. Le pouvoir derrière le sort d'Harry fit voler la baguette de Voldemort dans sa direction, le sort que celui-ci avait lancer sortant toujours de la pointe de la baguette. Quand la baguette eut fait un demi-tour le sort frappa Voldemort au milieu de la poitrine.

L'expression de surprise de Voldemort était inestimable. Harry en aurait rit s'il n'avait pas été mortellement sérieux.

-Tu l'as tué ! hurla Bellatric en levant sa baguette, Avada…

Avant qu'il ne puisse se tourner Alice Londubat lui lança un sort qui frappa Bellatrix dans la poitrine. Celle-ci fixa le sang couler hors de son corps durant un moment, une expression choquée sur le visage, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Alice ramassa la baguette de Bellatrix la brise.

-Bon débarras !

Le reste des Mangemorts furent arrêté et leur masque leur furent enlevé. Sans surprise Lucius Malfoy n'était pas parmi eux de même que Regulus Black. Mais Avery, Crabbe et Goyle étaient tous là, de même que Peter Pettigrow.

-Ils ont tous le droit à un procès équitable, dit Harry à Dumbledore, ils ne peuvent pas être simplement envoyé à Azkaban.

-Je m'en occupe, lui dit Dumbledore.

Une très jeune Rita Skeeter courut vers eux avec un appareil photo.

-Vous avez tué Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle à Dumbledore.

-Non, c'est Harry Potter, lui répondit Dumbledore en faisant un signe de tête dans sa direction.

Elle sembla déçue.

-N'êtes-vous pas le professeur d'Etudes des Moldus ?

Harry essaya de ne pas rire et hocha la tête.

-Peut-être que l'année prochaine le Directeur me laissera enseigner la Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal.

-Vous pouvez compter dessus mon garçon.

**-ETP-**

-Félicitation pour les apprentissages. J'ai appris que tu avais été retenu aux trois, dit Harry alors que Severus entrait dans ses appartements tard la veille de la fin des cours. Les A.S.P.I.C.s étaient la semaine suivante et ensuite les cours étaient réellement terminés.

Severus aurait dû être en train de réviser mais Harry n'avait pas été capable de l'éloigner. Et il était quasiment sûr que Dumbledore était au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Severus, pour l'instant il faisait juste semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Ils avaient été discret durant les dernières semaines, même si la façon de marcher et l'étincelle dans le regard de Severus étaient des indices suffisants.

-Cela dépend de mes notes aux A.S.P. évidemment. Je pense que je vais prendre celui à Ste Mangouste, lui dit Severus en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

Harry leva les yeux de la pile de parchemin qu'il était en train de noter et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Je pensais que celui à Paris était celui que tu voulais. De faire ce genre de recherches intensives.

-C'est vrai mais… Severus baissa le regard en laissant échapper un long soupir.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas partir à Paris sans toi.

Une partie du cœur d'Harry se réchauffa à l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas être séparé de lui, et une autre partie fut heureuse que Severus l'admette. Mais l'adulte dit.

-Je serais là durant les week-end, et lorsque tu rentreras.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Ce n'est pas à propos de moi. Tu devrais prendre l'apprentissage à Paris puisque c'est ce que tu veux faire. Tu ne devrais pas sacrifier tes rêves peu importe la raison. Harry rencontra son regard et le fixa jusqu'à ce que Severus détourne le sien.

-Même si tu te montres noble et prêt à te sacrifier tu ne veux pas que je parte n'est-ce pas ?

Oh doux Merlin, Harry pouvait entendre la question comme s'il l'avait dit à voix haute.

-Severus, tu sais que tu m'es très cher…

-Ne fais pas ça. Ne me dis pas que c'est pour mon propre bien, ordonna Severus les yeux grand ouvert dans une expression effrayée.

Pendant un moment Harry ne dit rien mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme cela.

-Je veux que tu ailles à Paris. Il leva la main avant que Severus ne puisse parler. Pas parce que je veux me débarrasser de toi. Pas parce que je n'en ait rien à faire de toi. Mais parce que c'est la meilleure chose pour toi.

-Tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre pendant que je serais partit, dit Severus doucement.

Même s'il était prêt à faire des promesse Harry savait que Severus ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

-Je pourrais, mais il y a peu de chance étant donné que j'ai déjà un amant.

-Bien sûr. Mais et si je rencontrais quelqu'un.

-Dans ce cas j'essaierais d'être mature et de te souhaiter le meilleur.

Même s'il espérait mature si cela arrivait Harry ne pensait pas le faire avec une quelconque grâce. Il pouvait voir cela arrivait aussi, Severus était jeune et brillant et il avait le monde entier devant lui. Harry sentait le poids de ses vingt-neuf année, dix ou vingt s'y rajoutant.

-Tu me laisserais partir ? Sans te battre ? le ton de Severus était incrédule.

-Je ne peux pas te retenir si tu ne veux pas rester.

-Mais je veux rester. C'est ce que je te dis, je veux être avec toi . Je… Je… Je. Severus pris une grande inspiration. Je t'aime.

Harry ferma les yeux.

-Et je t'aime aussi. Et c'était vrai. Suffisamment pour vouloir le meilleur pour toi et cela signifie aller à Paris.

-Que se passera-t-il si tu trouves un moyen de repartir… le visage de Severus devint rouge mais il ne baissa pas les yeux. Me laisserais-tu ici ?

-Je ne trouverais pas un moyen de repartir, cela fait trop longtemps.

Il y avait une partie de lui qui regretterait toujours son ancienne vie. Qui regretterait Ginny et les enfants qu'ils auraient put avoir. Ron et Hermione lui manquerait, comme un trou dans sa poitrine que rien ne pourrait jamais remplir.

Mais après sept années il savait qu'il était trop tard. Même s'il trouvait un moyen de rentrer, rien ne serait jamais pareille. Il ne pouvait pas récupérer la vie qu'il avait perdu. Et sa vie ici était bien, il avait des amis, un amant et il n'était pas le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut. Tout n'était pas encore terminé, mais il en était très proche.

-Tu ne l'as jamais admis avant.

-Quoi ? Je t'ai parlé de mes recherches. Et j'ai mentionné…

-Non, tu as tourné autour du pot et j'ai été suffisamment intelligent pour lire entre les lignes. Malgré à qui tu ressemble tu n'es… pas d'ici. Severus fit un geste impatient avec ses mains.

Harry pouvait dire qu'il venait de Grande-Bretagne ou même répéter le mensonge qu'il disait depuis des années. Mais c'était Severus, avec qui il espérait construire une vie et cela devait être fait sur un pied de confiance.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

Severus cligna des yeux.

-D'où vient tu ?

-Sois plus spécifique. Je viens de Grande-Bretagne, je suis un sang-mêlé, Harry rencontra les yeux de Severus, je n'ai pas été à l'Institut de Salem. Je suis allé à Poudlard.

-Gryffondors, pas vrai ? le regard de Severus était rempli de suffisance.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je suppose que cela se voit.

-A des kilomètres. Mais tu n'y ait pas allé avant, donc ça devait être après. Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent. Tu me connaissais en tant qu'adulte n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Harry ne voulait pas lui parler de Snape. Ne voulait pas lui parler de la personne mesquine et horrible qu'il aurait put devenir.

-Parce que tu avais dit à ma mère que son père avait été gentil envers toi. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas de toi, ce qui veut probablement dire que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. Je peux seulement deviner que dans la temporalité dont tu viens tu voulais parler de moi. Mais je ne me vois pas comme une personne gentille.

Harry haussa les épaules, Severus n'avait pas besoin d'entendre parler de Snape.

-Tu peux l'être, dit-il finalement.

Severus renifla face à cela.

-Envers toi, ou d'autre personne dont je me soucie. La plupart en tout cas. Je m'en fiche des gens, ils ne représentent rien pour moi.

-Nous devrons travailler là-dessus.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'espoir de changer Severus. En vérité il le préférait comme il était, Severus était suffisamment sociable pour s'intégrer et vraiment c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

-Ne change pas de sujet, se renfrogna Severus, Dis-moi.

-Non cela n'a plus aucune importance.

Et à ce moment tous ce que ces informations pouvaient faire étaient de le blesser. Et Harry ne voyait pas l'utilité de cela.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-C'était si horrible que cela ?

-Oui, c'était horrible. Et non je ne te dirais rien, nous restons donc sur Paris.

Il put presque voir Severus débattre avec lui-même si cela valait le coup de pousser ou pas.

Finalement Severus laissa seulement échapper un long soupir.

-Très bien, j'ai envie d'y aller. Peut-on faire autre chose maintenant avant que je ne doive retourner dans mon dortoir pour étudier le reste de la nuit ?

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas y aller sans te battre.

Il avait su que Severus voulait y aller mais clairement il le voulait plus que ce que Harry avait anticipé.

-Comment vous appelez ça ? Severus bougea une main entre eux.

Au lieu de répondre Harry posa la plume sur la pile de test. Il n'y aurait pas de correction avant un moment. Il fit le tour du bureau et ouvrit ses bras, Severus fut dedans en un seconde l'embrassant, sa langue poussant dans la bouche d'Harry, ses mains s'enfonçant dans ses robes, s'accrochant à lui.

Harry releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche plus grande, ses bras serrant plus fortement le dos mince de Severus à travers ses robes. La langue de Severus explora sa bouche pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne recule et ne pousse Harry pour qu'il soit assis sur le bureau. Harry sourit.

D'un mouvement de baguette Severus fit disparaitre les vêtements de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Son sexe déjà dur frémit.

-C'est à moi de le savoir toi tu dois juste en profiter.

Severus retira ses robes mais pas le reste de ses vêtements, il poussa Harry pour que celui-ci s'allonge sur le bureau et lui écarta les jambes.

La baguette le toucha, pressant légèrement contre lui, faisant des mouvements circulaires autour de son entrée.

Une taquinerie rien de plus, Harry se tordait jetant ses hanches en arrière mordant ses lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements.

-Severus… haleta Harry alors que la baguette allait un peu plus loin.

Severus rit et ce son amena des frissons le long du dos d'Harry, ses testicules se serrèrent à nouveau.

-Lubricus, chuchota Severus.

Quelque chose de chaud bougea en lui et Harry soupira. Enfin ils avançaient.

Les longs doigts de Severus glissèrent en lui et Harry gémit. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que la sensation d'un amant le préparant pour baiser. Il adorait cela.

-S'il te plaît, supplia Harry alors que Severus continuait à le torturer, maintenant.

-Quand je le dis Harry.

Le son de son prénom entre les lèvres de Severus était toujours quelque chose d'unique qui fit frissonner Harry.

-Et ne pense pas que j'ai oublié ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois. Tu penses que j'ai oublié.

-Etant donné que ce n'était que hier, il y a peu de chance… Harry prit une grande inspiration alors que trois doigts frappaient sa prostate, Oh Merlin.

-Du premier coup, Severus sortit ses doigts et enleva son pantalon et son caleçon. Il s'aligna avec le corps d'Harry avant de se presser contre lui.

Harry gémit sourdement, essayant de jeter ses hanches à la rencontre de Severus. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas coopérer, il glissait en lui profondément mais lentement, son sexe frottant à chaque fois à l'endroit parfait faisant pleurnicher Harry.

-Putain plus vite !

Mais Severus garda ce rythme lent, rendant Harry fou à cause de la pression qui se construisait en lui sans pouvoir se libérer, sans espoir de pouvoir se libérer à part si Severus le voulait.

Harry le laissa faire, se donnant entièrement à Severus, à son touché, à ses mains, à sa bouche et à son sexe comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne.

Et Severus le prit, le taquina et lui donna ce dont il avait besoin. Il pressa Harry contre le bureau, plus fort et plus vite.

Le plaisir brisa Harry, le faisant pleurnicher et supplier mais il n'en avait rien à faire. C'est bon. Brillant.

Après un moment Harry se rendit compte d'à quel point le bureau était dur surtout avec Severus au-dessus de lui. Il y avait une plume qui lui rentrait dans les côtes et la bouteille d'encre c'était retourner sur les copies qu'il était en train de corriger. Peut-être qu'utiliser son bureau n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Severus se leva et se pencha vers Harry pour l'embrasser.

-Bien, je déteste m'enfuir après le sexe mais…

-Tu as des A.S.P. à réviser. Combien penses-tu en prendre ? Harry s'assis et mis une main dans son dos, ce bureau était vraiment trop dur. Ou alors c'était lui qui était trop vieux pour ce faire baiser dessus.

-Toutes, sourit Severus en remontant son pantalon.

-Evidemment, mes vêtements ? Harry ne les voyait pas.

Le sourire de Severus se fana un peu.

-Disparu quelque part…

-Où ? Harry pouvait les voir se retrouvant sur le lit de Dumbledore ou pire sur celui de l'un des autres professeurs.

-Ils devraient être sur ton lit.

On pouvait entendre le « j'espère » qu'il n'avait pas osé rajouter.

-Je vais t'arracher la peau si un autre jeu de mes robes a disparu.

C'était déjà arriver et il ne les avait jamais retrouvés.

Severus ramassa ses livres et se rendit vers la porte.

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses.

Après qu'il ait fermé la porte, Harry se rendit dans sa chambre et trouva ses vêtements pliaient soigneusement sur son lit. Severus était extraordinaire, et il était à Harry.

**Epilogue**

_31 Octobre 1980_

-C'est une fille ! Severus entra en courant dans les appartements qu'ils partageaient à Poudlard. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est une fille, je pensais qu'elle aurait un garçon.

-Quoi ? Qui ? Harry leva la tête du jeu d'échec qu'il était en train de faire avec Dumbledore.

-Je pense qu'il parle de Lily, dit Dumbledore ses yeux bleu brillant.

-Oui, elle a eu une fille. Six pounds, quarante-neuf centimètres. Ils l'ont appelé Sarah Rose. Je suis son parrain, Severus arrêta sa longue tirade en reprenant son souffle avant de se rendre au côté d'Harry pour l'embrasser.

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis presque un an depuis que Severus était revenu de Paris. Il avait surpris Harry en postulant pour le poste de Maître des Potions qui c'était ouvert lorsque Slughorn avait pris sa retraire. Il lui avait dit que c'était un boulot comme un autre qui lui permettrait de continuer ses recherches.

Le 31 juillet était passé et Lily n'était enceinte que de six mois et mettait maintenant au monde une petite fille. Le destin avait réglé le paradoxe sans qu'il ait eut besoin d'intervenir.

-Je vais utiliser la cheminette pour lui rendre visite. Tu viens avec moi ? Severus mis sa cape et prit une poignée de poudre.

-Je te suis dans quelques minutes, dit Harry.

La cheminée brilla d'un feu vert et il fut partit.

Dumbledore rit.

-Vous savez que Severus et Sirius vont tenter de faire mieux que l'autre et vont complètement gâter cette fille ?

James avait voulu que Sirius soit le parrain de sa fille mais Lily avait insisté pour que ce soit Severus. Ils avaient trouvé un compromis en nommant les deux.

-Oh je le sais. Cela va être drôle à regarder ne pensez-vous pas ? Harry se força à sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ?

Était-il toujours un livre ouvert ?

-Je vais bien. En vérité je pense que cela règle les chose, le paradoxe n'arrivera pas.

-Oh ? Oh je vois, et il rit à nouveau, j'avais deviné que vous étiez un parent proche d'Edward après tout. Juste pas celui auquel je pensais.

-Vous pensiez que j'étais _son_ fils ?

-Je pense qu'il le pensait aussi.

Harry n'aimait pas ce que cela impliquait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il m'a dit avant de mourir qu'il avait envoyé une lettre à l'Institut Salem à propos de vous et on lui a dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'Harry Potter. Mais curieusement une journée plus tard il avait reçu une autre chouette lui disant qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. Qu'Harry Potter avait été là durant sept ans et que tous ses frais avaient été pris en charge par Ignatius Potter.

-Comment avez-vous…

-Je n'ai rien fait.

Harry se gratta la tête.

-Alors comment ?

-Je pense que cette temporalité n'autorise pas les paradoxes.

-Donc même si je me souviens de mon autre vie, vous me dîtes que ce n'est pas arrivé ?

-Cela a-t-il de l'importance ? Vos souvenirs vont sans doute s'estomper avec le temps.

Il avait probablement raison, même si Harry était capable de se souvenir de tout ceux qu'il avait aimé dans son temps, suffisamment de temps avait passé pour qu'il ne se souvienne plus des détails.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas si important. J'ai une vie ici avec Severus, en parlant de vie je dois aller voir mon cousin et son nouveau bébé.

-Nous pourrons terminer plus tard, dit Dumbledore.

-Vous voulez dire que vous pourrez me battre plus tard.

Dumbledore inclina la tête.

-Dîtes à James et Lily que je viendrais les voir plus tard dans la semaine. Je trouverais le chemin de la sortie.

-Merci, Harry attrapa la poudre et sa cape. Il était temps qu'il s'occupe de sa nouvelle vie.

**FIN**

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;) cela fait toujours plaisir!_


End file.
